


I'm not crazy

by TwistedNymph



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hospitals, Insomnia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 65,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedNymph/pseuds/TwistedNymph
Summary: Naruto has a rare and severe case of insomnia that got worse over the years due to his brothers sudden death. Sasuke is suicidal due to the newly found information about his parents passing. The two are placed into Konoha Mental Hospital and roomed together, will the two learn to trust and prove their sanity? Or be doomed to wander the white walled rooms for their whole life?





	1. I'm not crazy

**I don't own Naruto but I own this story :) Rated M for mature themes later on and a fuck ton of cursing and the use of blades and theme's that some people may find disturbing... swearing is fun :) Read at your own risk! This is SasuNaruSasu, don't like? Don't read... you have been warned :D**

* * *

**I'm not crazy**

"Naruto..?"

Minato said sitting up in bed and glancing at the half opened door. It crack in the door was inhabited by his youngest son, Naruto Uzumaki. "I... I can't sleep, dad" The teenager said and stepped slightly into his parents bedroom. Glancing at the clock next to the bed Minato read the red dotted numbers, the clock read 3:47am.

Sighing lightly Minato stood up and walked out the room and into the bathroom while being watched carefully by his son.

"Dad..?" Naruto said quietly as Minato opened the mirror and moved some bottles and packets around in the cabinet until he found what he was looking for. "Sleeping pills..?" The shorter blonde asked and looked up at his father who's eyes drifted from his awakening mother to his obviously troubled child, thinking of what to say.

"Yes..." was all he managed to get out before his redheaded wife walked around the room over to the two.

"Hey mom..." Naruto said quietly as she looked over Minato's shoulder.

"Just go back to bed Kushina... I can handle this" the elder said and she shook her head taking the pills out of Naruto's hand and put them back into the packet. "

No Minato... We were told not to overdose him" she scolded and Minato nodded.

"Overdosed?" Naruto said slightly confused.

"The doctor said if it continue's we seek professional help" she said once more and was interrupted by her loud mouthed sun kissed son.

"Professional help?!" Naruto blurted out once more and Kushina looked at her husband sadly.

"He's sixteen, Minato... He deserves to know" she said slowly and Minato nodded slightly.

"So be it... Naruto we have something to tell you" Naruto's father said looking him seriously in the eye.

"W-what is it dad?" he stuttered and Minato tapped the bed, telling him to sit down. Naruto did as he was told and looked up at his parents who joined him on the double bed. "What did you need to tell me, mom and dad?" Taking a deep breath Minato explained.

"Naruto do you remember when Kurama died?" Minato started and Naruto nodded, "well ever since that you've never been able to sleep properly at night, we tried everything, early nights, late nights, early mornings, late mornings, but whatever you would always fall sleep really late and wake up a couple hours later. This worried us as parents, so we looked into it more. We started on the internet, we searched what was happening and left it so people would answer. A lot of answers led down to depression but you were always happy no matter how much the death of your brother bothered you. We passed it off as grief and decided to wait a few weeks to see if it changed, it didn't. You still weren't sleeping and your grades were starting to pay for it-"

"so that's why you weren't mad when I got that bad report card!" Naruto interrupted and chuckled. Minato gave half a smile and continued.

"We went back to the internet and searched some more, this time the results led to insomnia. The symptoms described you perfectly, so we booked a doctors appointment and took you a few days later, that is what that was about and why the doctor was asking about your sleeping habits. He told us you had a slight case of insomnia due to the death of your brother so he gave us some strong sleeping pills that would soon sort out the problem. Not wanting you to know we mushed them up in your food when we fed you, the doctor said they would work just as well. They worked for a while but just recently we realized you were waking up a lot and not being able to fall back asleep, so we contacting the doctor again. The doctor said he had accidentally left out a critical bit of information when he talked to us, you didn't just have a small case of insomnia, you had a very rare case. It was not guaranteed that the sleeping pills would work. We were told that if they were to fail to not overdose because of how strong they were, but to seek professional help... Also known as, putting you into full time health care that would sooth your mind until you are sleeping again, we are sorry for not telling you" Minato finished with a breath. Both eyes were on Naruto, he was still, shocked for that matter.

"Y-You think I-I'm crazy... Don't you..." He said slowly, looking down at the floor.

"No no of course not!" Minato blurted,

"we just want what's best for you, Naruto" Kushina finished. Naruto looked up and locked eye contact with both parents, switching from one set of eyes to the other. Pain was clearly shown in his eyes that such information was being kept from him, but also anger, that his own parents were giving him away.

"You're... Wrong" he spat, suddenly shouting "I'M NOT CRAZY!"

**XxX**

**6 months later**

**XxX**

Sasuke Uchiha walked around his room, hands in his hair pulling at the black locks. Turning quickly to face the door as it opened slightly he became face to face with his older brother.

"Sasuke..." Sasuke's older brother started but was soon interrupted by the younger

"no Itachi... Nothing you can say will make me listen to you" Sasuke said and turned away to face his bed. On the small table next to his alarm clock a framed picture of the two brother's parents smiling sat upon the wood.

"Sasuke I couldn't tell you! You were too young to understand!" Itachi spoke gently, trying not to push his brother off the edge,

"yet you would rather me find out from a stupid text from your stupid friend?!" Sasuke snapped and Itachi stepped back. Just recently Itachi's phone had buzzed and Sasuke had skipped into the kitchen to get it for his brother, the flashing message on the screen was too much for the young Uchiha to resist so he read it. 'hey tachi just wondering if you want me to baby sit sasuke while you visit your parents graves again on the anniversary of their death, p.s when you going to tell Sasuke?' After finding out Sasuke had dropped the phone and ran screaming to Itachi acusing him of keeping vital information from him. At this point Itachi had no choice but to explain to his brother that their parents had left for a road trip when he was six and died on the way back, Itachi was the first to know and was given the ability to take Sasuke into his own hands but not to tell Sasuke, so Itachi made up a lie that their parents were living in another country to care for a sick realive and would be back in a few years. It had been ten years since he was told and he believed it until that day. It wasn't the most unbelievable lie but it was what Sasuke had grown up being told, so he believed it.

"Sasuke you don't understand" Itachi said trying to reason with him but Sasuke shot him down again.

"No Itachi, I don't care... You lied, and now I hate you" he spat and turned around glaring into Itachi's eyes. Sighing in defeat Itachi looked at his brother

"I'm going to the shop... I'll be back later... Will you be okay on your own?" Sasuke nodded but looked away as a smirk overtook his face.

"Alright... Goodbye" Itachi said and left.

Almost as soon as Itachi closed the door Sasuke's face lightened up, he had had the most amazing and foolproof idea ever.

"Just two cuts and it will all be over, no Itachi, no lying Itachi... I'll finally see my parents again" Sasuke said to himself as he walked out into the bathroom. The teen had never thought about suicide before but he had seen so many movies where the person cut their wrist or hung themselves so how hard could it be?

"Just two cuts and a few minutes..." Sasuke said again as he started to run the bath. Standing still and looking around the bathroom his eyes fell upon his brothers razor and they lit up happily. Grabbing the blue razor he started to take it apart ever so gently as to not cut his finger and cause more mess than he needed to naturally. Once the blades had been extracted from their plastic casing the youngest Uchiha stepped into the hot bath without even taking his clothes off, Sasuke didn't know why he did that it just felt right. Pulling his sleeve up the raven came face to face with his porcelain wrists, his arms were perfectly smooth without a single scratch.

"What a waste of a good body" Sasuke said out loud as he grabbed the blade. Shaking slightly he placed the blade on his wrist, closing his eyes he inhaled, as he exhaled he pressed down and brought the blade across. Much to the teens surprise it didn't hurt, in fact it felt more like all his pent up emotions slowly seeped out through the cut, like he finally felt at peace with himself. Doing the same with the other wrist he dropped the blade over the bath and lay down, soaking his wrists into the now bloody water. The raven started to feel weak as the blood flowed out of him, his head felt dizzy and when he opened his eyes his vision was spinning so he closed them again. Smiling lightly to himself at the thought of his brother coming home to a bloody mess in the bathroom with a stone cold brother with no heart beat. He would finally see his parents again.

Itachi walked into the living room searching for his keys, he had been downstairs for the past few minutes searching for them so he could go to the shop. Knowing that he didn't leave them in his room or his brothers room he had only one room left to be searched. The bathroom. Sighing to self he dropped his stuff on the sofa and walked upstairs. Funny, it was more quiet than he thought, he at least expected to hear his brothers soft sniffling but instead, nothing but silence. This was when Itachi felt something was wrong. Speeding up the pace he looked over at the bathroom door, unlocked, that meant Sasuke wasn't in there. Walking into Sasuke's room he was greeted by nothing but silence.

"Sasuke..?" Itachi said but nothing but the quiet answered. Walking into his room nobody was there, and their parents long abandoned room was empty. The feeling in the pit of Itachi's stomach only grew.

"Sasuke where are you?!" Itachi asked the empty hallway, he couldn't deal with living without his younger brother, Itachi loved Sasuke more than life itself. That was when the penny dropped. Running at full speed towards the bathroom Itachi burst in through the door and his heart missed a beat. Sasuke was passed out in bloody water, a bloody razor blade was laying on the floor next to the bath and the water was crimson.

"SASUKE WHAT THE FUCK?!" Itachi bellowed and grabbed his brothers arm and pulled it out the water, it had a deep cut that was still bleeding. "FUCK!" Itachi cursed loudly and pulled the limp body out the water, slipping last minute and dropped him so he hit his head of the bath and woke up slightly. Opening his eyes lightly the younger Uchiha could see thousands of legs and an echoing voice sounding like his brothers.

"Is this the... End...?" Sasuke whispered and the voice screamed at him.

"NO YOU CRAZY BASTARD! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!" Itachi pulled him out the water and lay him on the floor, grabbing his phone out his pocket he called for an ambulance and wrapped his brothers wrists up in the process.

"Crazy...?" sasuke whispered weakly, "I'm not... crazy" and for the younger everything went black as he faintly heard his brother shouting his name as if his life depended on it.

* * *

**Done! This was just a thing to introduce the characters back story, I will get into the story next chapter and add some yummy SasuNaru goodness! Please follow review and favorite please! That would be very helpful! And one other thing, should I continue?**

 

**THIS STORY IS FINISHED AND I'M NOT GOING TO CHANGE THIS FROM ITS ORIGINAL FORMAT**


	2. Welcome to rehab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a rare and severe case of insomnia that got worse over the years due to his brothers sudden death. Sasuke is suicidal due to the newly found information about his parents passing. The two are placed into Konoha Mental Hospital and roomed together, will the two learn to trust and prove their sanity? Or be doomed to wander the white walled rooms for their whole life?

**I am currently suffering from slight writers block so I am so sorry if it's not as good! I have no original idea's but I'm starting to think about them so I hope this is good enough for you all! As usual please review and tell me if it's good or not! That always helps and I love reading the reviews! I would like to give a big thanks to psychrainbow81, SasukeUchihasGuardian, sasunaruhadmelike, Naruto7771 and KH freak 813 for reviewing and making me smile! Also fine I give in to you, you win! I will write the bloody dialogue on a separate line! You all win! heh... ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

 

Sasuke opened his eyes slightly. There was a big light burning in the sky causing him to instantly shut them again. Was this heaven? Or maybe hell? Or perhaps... The young Uchiha's thought were instantly cut off by a loud beeping on his left side once his hearing comes back. Defiantly not heaven. Moving his arms slightly he realized they were tied up, not sure what to though. Trying once more to open his eyes he managed to get used to the bright light as his eyes drifted down to his arms. They were bandaged up and a needle sticking into his inner elbow. That was when all his memories came back.

_Itachi pulled him out the water and lay him on the floor, grabbing his phone out his pocket he called for an ambulance and wrapped his brothers wrists up in the process. "Crazy...?" sasuke whispered weakly, "I'm not... crazy" and for the younger everything went black as he faintly heard his brother shouting his name as if his life depended on it._

Itachi had saved him. His own brother who caused it in the first place because he never told him about his parents passing. Turning his attention back to the ceiling Sasuke sighing slightly, he was in pain and his wrists hurt a lot. Suddenly the door opened and a familiar voice entered his ears.

"Sasuke!" The voice belonged to Itachi.

"I...Itachi...?" Sasuke said slowly, his voice was croaky and sore.

"Oh Sasuke!" Itachi bawled, "it's okay we're gonna get you help" the elder Uchiha was holding Sasuke's wrist and trying not to cry.

"I don't need help!" sasuke snapped and sat up, only to have his head pound and his vision spin.

"Sasuke please lie down" a deep voice spoke, getting closer. Turning to see Sasuke came face to face with a man, a middle aged man with big floppy white hair and a mask over his nose and mouth, he had a scar on his left eye and seemed to be smiling at him being awake.

"Hello Sasuke, my name is Kakashi and welcome to rehab!"

"REHAB?!" Sasuke managed to croak out before hearing Kakashi chuckle and lean over to him.

"Yes Sasuke, this is the best place for you right now, you are a danger to yourself and we need to save your life encase you do anything stupid again..." Kakashi said slowly as if Sasuke couldn't hear him or understand him. Sasuke simply grumbled and turned his head away from Kakashi. "Suit yourself" Kakashi said sighing "but you're going to rest all day today and then tomorrow we're going to show you around and show you to your room, Itachi follow me.." Itachi stood up and whispered his goodbyes to Sasuke before walking out sadly with Kakashi without complaint. Sasuke rolled over onto his arm, baring the pain, and thought to himself. 'So I'm gonna be here all day..? Might as well sleep it off' Sasuke thought and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

**XxX**

**Sasuke's Point Of View**

**XxX**

I woke up again the next day, the room was cold and I could smell a familiar 'dead person' smell that I always get in hospitals. Creepy right? I remembered Kakashi saying he would come back but in honesty I'm surprised that he isn't sat at the end of the bed watching me sleep, seems like the guy that would do that. The next minute a man walked in, but it wasn't Kakashi, he had long black hair, pale white skin and snake like features. Okay so maybe this is the guy that will be standing at the end of my bed cause fuck does he creep me out with that scary smirk!

"Ah you're awake" he said and advanced closer to me, not taking my eyes off him I never said a word, the fear was getting to me. Laughing slightly evilly he continued talking. "My name is Orochimaru and I will be your doctor, Kakashi is in a meeting so he will not be walking you around the hospital, I will be." I listened to him and nodded but don't be fooled, I don't want to be walked around a psycho house with a creepy snakeish pervert no matter how much it seems like I do. He walked closer to be and took my blood pressure, smiling at the results he took the needle out my arm and held out a hand almost as if to say 'I'm a nice person' but I knew that that wasn't what it was meant to be like. Pushing his hand out the way I climbed out of bed myself, falling over my feet slightly and using the wall for balance, no way was I going to lean on him. Chuckling again Orochimaru spoke some more "come on Sasuke, we have a time limit." Personally I found it creepy the way he stretched out his 'S's like a snake, what is this guy?

After walking around the hospital for a bit I became known to where the Kitchen was, where group would be held, where the older kids dorms were, where the daycare was, why there is a daycare in a mental hospital is beyond me to begin with, where the lounge was and finally where my room is, well actually we're walking there now. While on the way to my room I looked around, the hallway was filled with doors and corridors leading off into other places, something told me I was going to get lost a shit ton here... Well crap. Finally we reached my room and I opened the door, stepping inside and watching as Orochimaru walked away. I walked into the room and looked around. There was two beds, one was a mess of blankets and pillows and full of bits of food, two desks, one was cluttered with paper and pens and everything, there was also a bunch of fox plushies on the floor and the room was an absolute mess! Looking around I saw a lump in the bed, I figured it was clothes or something but when it jumped up, got caught in the blankets, and fell face first onto the floor I swear I had a mini heart attack. The blanket monster groaned and rolled out the way of the covers and showed itself. In fact it was actually a he. The boy had dull blonde hair and grey eyes with a bit of blue in them, he had sun kissed skin that was slowly turning pale and had bags under his eyes, does this kid ever sleep? He advanced towards me and help out his hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Rare case of insomnia! I can't sleep even if I wanted to!" He said and I nervously took his hand and shook it. Why was he being so friendly? We just met after all, and why is he giving away what he did to get put in this mad house? Does he really think we can be friends? We're polar opposites! He has blonde hair, I have black, he has grey that probably used to be blue eyes and I have dark brown, he has tanned skin and I'm like a porcelain doll, does he really think we can get along? He looked at me as if he was waiting for something, what was he waiting for? Oh yeah... My name.

"Sasuke Uchiha" I said slowly and quietly, "suicide attempt..." Naruto seemed to study me as if he was trying to figure something out or read my mind. I looked at him questionably and he shook his head.

"No I was just curious on why you would try and die, you look like you've got everything you want..."

"Yeah well everything but parents" I don't know why I was telling him this, we just met and suddenly I've blurted out my problem and the fact I was trying to die? What was wrong with me? I really need to use my filter better. His eyes widened at what I said and nodded, walking back to his bed. Suddenly thinking of a question I reached forward and grabbed his arm, he turned around shocked and looked at me, almost fearing what I was going to do.

"If you're an insomniac then why were you sleeping before I came in?" I asked,

"I wasn't, I was lying in my bed, it gives me the idea that I'm sleeping... Stupid right?"

"of course not, if that's what makes you happy then go for it" why was I giving him advise? I don't even know him! Stop it Sasuke what are you doing? The blonde just smiled and nodded, pulling his arm back and going to sit on his bed. Did I make him uncomfortable? Dammit first time talking to someone without wishing them dead and I already fuck it up, way to go uchiha. Moving over to the other bed that wasn't cluttered with crap I smiled to myself, I felt like I wasn't alone, after all I was in a giant building with people who have all sorts of problems, could I really get singled out here? Probably not. At that sudden moment my stomach made the loudest noise possible, embarrassed slightly I chuckled when Naruto looked over at me.

"Hungry?" He asked and I nodded, after all I never had anything to eat yesterday or today, smiling he spoke again and stood up "follow me, I'll get you your breakfast!" I stood up off my bed and followed him out the room down the maze of corridors until we reached the kitchen. There was a few people in there but not too many. There was a redhead with black eyes and a dude with a bowel hair cut eating cereal together, a boy with a pink haired stick and a few older people that I didn't pay attention to. Following Naruto into the depth of the kitchen he climbed on a counter and rummaged around in the back of the cupboard.

"This is where they hide the ramen! It's so good! Ooo they have tomato I think!" he reached further in but seemed to lose his balance slightly as suddenly in slow motion he fell and was falling towards me! I didn't have enough time to move out the way and protect myself being the selfish bastard I am, he fell onto me and I fell backwards and smacked my head of the counter, I felt blood dripping off my head, how hard did I fall? I felt my head going dizzy as I watched as the world started to darken. I saw Naruto's confused face and worried face as his voice started to drone out.

"Sasuke?! Sasuke! Oh god I'm so sorry! Someone help!" I heard before my world went black. But this time I didn't want to die, this time I actually felt like I belonged, like I was surrounded of people like me! This time I was willing to fight for my life! And that was exactly what I was going to do!

* * *

 

**Oooo what does everyone think? I had writers block so this was hard to type but I did it! I'm sorry if it's not as good quality I will be improving the chapters and hoping not to get writers block, but I will be choosing my options soon for school so that's hard and so much drama... Hope you enjoyed this chapter, what a plot twist? sasuke doesn't want to die anymore! Dammit Naruto what have you done to sasuke! Cx oh well read on when I update next! Please review and thank you so much for reading! This is it from me for now and remember follow your dreams! 3 xoxo**

**A/N: if you are reading this because it says I updated I didn't update I simply changed it slightly so it fitted the next chapter I had in mind and made a bit more sense.. Damned writers block is good so yay! Updates will be better, also check out my sasuke x itachi fic before the dawn!**


	3. Meet your therapist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a rare and severe case of insomnia that got worse over the years due to his brothers sudden death. Sasuke is suicidal due to the newly found information about his parents passing. The two are placed into Konoha Mental Hospital and roomed together, will the two learn to trust and prove their sanity? Or be doomed to wander the white walled rooms for their whole life?

**Guess who's updating?! Me! I will try my ultimate hardest to update for everyone but I can't promise anything as life is hard right now, mentally and physically so wish me luck with everything, I don't wanna grow old and die yet! I don't own naruto but I own this story... Please review! On with the story! Hope you're all enjoying it so far! Told in first person to Sasuke!**

* * *

**XxX**

My head was bouncing and my eyes wouldn't open. I could hear breathing and some faint rustling going on but I couldn't be quite sure if what I was hearing was in fact real or just my imagination being too active due to the blow to the head I received earlier from my over hyper and apparently dangerous roommate Naruto. Forcing my eyes open I was half expecting to be in the hospital part of the place but my eyesight only showed a dark room and a ceiling, does this mean I'm not in the infirmary? Once my eyes started to work again I made out some shapes in the dark that soon seemed to be lit by some light escaping through the closed curtains in the corner of the room. At this point I realized that I was in fact not in the infirmary but in my dorm with my blonde danger of a roommate pacing around awaiting my awakening. After sensing eyes on him I watched as he ran over to me blurting out some words that kinda mashed together in one big vomit of noise. Not pleasant.

"C-Calm down, dobe" I managed to croak out. Hearing my own voice sounding like a disabled frog kinda made me feel like I should drink more water through the day but right now I had bigger problems.

"I am so so so sorry Sasuke!" I heard Naruto blurting out, the only words that I was able to understand and my killing headache didn't make it easy.

"I said calm down... Stop your worrying I'm perfectly fine..."

"but you're not! I don't know what I'll do! I am really sorry you have to understand that I didn't mean for this to happen!"  _Is this kid still going on? I know it was an accident, dammit Naruto shush!_ I knew that if I didn't act fast the kid would refuse to shut up till I die from an exploding headache, so I did the only thing I knew that would work to calm a situation, I shouted.

"DAMMIT NARUTO SHUT UP!" I blurted out and suddenly everything changed. His worried expression turned. Naruto looked at me, clearly shocked, but also clearly upset, he had a small frown on his face and his azure eyes shook slightly.  _Was I going to make the kid cry?_  He kept his eyes on me and his shocked expression disappeared leaving me staring at an intensely upset blonde who looked like he could fall onto the floor in fits of tears any moment.

"Naruto..." I said, my voice was soft and calming. _I don't know why I said his name, normally I would laugh in the faces of everyone who felt pain._ Deep down I knew why I had said his name, deep down I knew things would change for the better or worse I wasn't sure, the whole thing just hasn't surfaced yet. Despite not knowing what was going to change, I knew for a fact about what I felt while looking into his sad eyes. It was a feeling I hadn't felt in a while, since the death of my parents. I felt guilt. I felt a slight bit of guilt for the blonde in the pit of my stomach when I saw how much I really scared him for shouting. I had never intended to make the kid fear me, I just wanted him to shut up!

"It's fine! I do get kinda annoying, I just wanted you to know I was truly sorry..." he said smiling and returning to his bouncy happy self, well almost.  _Don't bother pretending, I can see through your act... Stupid dobe._

"I have therapy now anyway... Wish me luck?" I asked, trying to make a civil and not awkward conversation with the kid who I pitied after just meeting a few hours ago, what had gotten into me? I looked up at Naruto and he gave a small happy smile, this one I could tell he was trying really hard. It kinda felt like I was worth something to someone, even if it was someone I met a few hours ago, it still felt good.

"Good luck, teme!" Naruto said and put his thumb up in front of me, grinned wildly and closed one eye. Despite calling me a bastard I felt generally glad that he wished me luck, I was defiantly going to have to do further research on why the blonde idiot hid a sad smile all because I looked a bit worried.  _Did he think I was going to hit him? I wonder what happened before he came here... What could of made him so scared?_ I shrugged off the thought and nodded to Naruto before standing up and exiting the room, walking down a hall of corridors before finally coming to the one I was searching for. Therapy room 502.

**XxX**

I knocked on the door, checking the watch I had placed on my wrist before leaving. It read the correct time for my appointment, so why wasn't anyone opening the door? I had been in one of these before, they are small little cubes with a desk and some seats, it's claustrophobic but comfy at the same time, weird right? After no reply for about two minutes I tested the handle: unlocked. So as any normal person would, I walked in and looked around. The little cube was empty but it looked quite nice. It had a baby blue love seat with some red and white spotty cushions places lazily on the love seat. Looking over at the desk I saw it half organised and half cluttered with pointless stuff, it had books all over the desk and books in a small bookshelf in the corner of the room. The laptop on the desk had stickers over the front of it looking like a five year old  **(A/N: or me)** owned the thing, I mean what kind of growing person sticks stickers on a laptop?!

Groaning slightly I moved closer to the desk to observe what type of person worked in here. There was one half really neat and tidy with normal things needed to do therapy things, excuse me for not knowing what it's called, while the other side was filled with crap and almost looked like the person didn't give a shit about what they worked in. It almost seemed like two people worked in this room. At that moment the door opened and two middle aged men walked in, one I remembered from the infirmary as Kakashi, but the other I had never seen before. The two looked at me and Kakashi smiled.

"Sasuke this is my colleague and partner and also Naruto's therapist Iruka" Kakashi said introducing me to the man. The man had dark brown hair tied up and a scar across his face, I wonder how he got it.

"Hi!" Iruka said and looked at me, I gave a brief smile and Iruka chuckled.

"You're here for therapy right? Good, take a seat and I will be with you in a moment" Kakashi said and whispered something to Iruka before the man walked out and Kakashi sat down on a chair in front of me and smiles brightly. "So Sasuke... My name is Kakashi Hatake, I am twenty seven and have a boyfriend and enjoy reading make out paradise in my spare time, now it's your turn." I looked at him and thought about what I was going to say.  _Would it be worth it? Should I bother hiding anything? Was there a point to hiding anything? He seems like a honest man... Oh what the heck._

"I am Sasuke Uchiha... I am sixteen... I am single and hate everybody and I don't trust people after trusting my brother who kept the biggest secret ever from me that my parents were dead so I tried to kill myself because I hate him and hate myself for being so stupid and not being able to help them!" I blurted out for some strange reason. I don't know why I just told Kakashi what happened. I don't know why I trust him. Wait do I trust him? I don't know...

"Oh Sasuke..." Kakashi said quietly and moved slightly closer to me, I knew that I didn't need his sympathy though. I reached my hand out as if to say 'don't' but Kakashi didn't pay any attention and pushed his hands back down and looked at him in the eyes. "Sasuke you need to talk to me about this okay? We are here to help you"

"I don't need help! I'm not crazy! I won't take any of your pills!" I shouted and closed my eyes tightly knowing that if I didn't look at him in eyes then he can't control me. Kakashi sighed and looked at his desk, standing up and walking over to one of the draws and writing something down.

"Sasuke you have to listen to me, you aren't crazy you just need a bit of support at the moment and that is why you are here" Kakashi said slowly and looked at Sasuke again, "I am not planning on making you talk I was just hoping to get to know you slightly before our next session but it seems you are not in the mood to talk... So we will end our session early so you can settle in but after each session we give our suicidal and depressed patients a special anti depressant so they don't go back to the room all sad after unlocking their life story..." he said and grabbed a needle full of blue liquid.

"What is that?!" I blurted out, not liking the idea of having a suspicious liquid being injected into me.

"It is just an anti depressant, I promise it will only make you a bit happy, nothing else or it wouldn't be allowed... Do you trust me?" Kakashi asked and I sighed, nodding slightly as he walked over to me and took my arm. He pulled the top off the needle and pressed it into my limp arm, I sighed slightly in a small amount of pain but other than that remained emotionless. Chuckling slightly Kakashi injected the liquid into my arm then took the needle back out. "All done!"

I sat still for a minute, waiting for the anti depressant to kick in. After five minutes I started to feel my head going cloudy and I stood up, falling back almost instantly as the world started to spin and I felt my legs going weak at the knees. "Kakashi what is this?!" I tried to shout but ended up slurring and sounding drunk.

"Well this usually doesn't have the effect on the others..." Kakashi said and looked at the label again. "Oh yeah this is the newest form of medicine we'd be giving to the alcoholics... It does all the things alcohol does except from poison your body..." Kakashi said chuckling. I can't believe he drugged me like that!

"You knew about this didn't you?!" I slurred again and the cheeky smirk I made out showed I was right. I glared as hard as I could but ended up sighing and trying to stand up. "I'm going back to the room... I'll find my way myself" I slurred and felt my way out the door and fell onto the stone floor groaning slightly in more pain as me knee's met the floor. I heard Kakashi's chuckle as I felt my way up the wall and started my long mission back to the dorm. This would be a long night.

**XxX**

I stumbled into the room and instantly, once again and for the third time on the way back, lost my balance and met the floor with a bump.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto shouted jumping up and helping me get my balance, I guessed he had been lying down and thinking about everything when I came into the room in a drunken state. "What happened?! Is Kakashi your therapist Kakashi? Did he give you some weird blue liquid?!" Naruto blurted out and I nodded drunkenly. Naruto only chuckled "he did that to Gaara, it is the way he sees what you're really like, I have the boyfriend, Iruka... He's pretty cool" I only nodded, nodding being the only thing I couldn't mess up in this state of mind.

"I figured... Kakashi said something about Iruka being your therapist..."

"did he say anything else?"

"no why?"

"no reason..."

I knew for some reason he was hiding something, it was the way he spoke. Like there was something he didn't want me to know about. Oh well, I didn't really care that much either way. I tried to move towards my bed but instead fell forward onto Naruto and I was on top. Great I've only known him about a day and I've just nearly raped the poor kid! Well that's not true at all I just fell on him because my legs hate me but you know... I looked lazily down at Naruto and laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry" I managed to slur out before feeling my head fail and I lay my head on his chest to stop the bounding. I have never been drunk before so this was a complete new experience to me and I can't say it was easy to control a slightly drugged body.

"S-sasuke what are you..?" Naruto said and I shushed him by flopping my hand onto his face.

"Shhh... My head..." I said quietly and closed my eyes so the light didn't get to me. I swear I felt Naruto's heart beat faster... But then again I am kinda drunk right now so I am probably hearing things, after all the kids straight right? So what should it matter if a sexy and irresistible boy to every teen girls dream is lying on him?

I felt Naruto chuckle and push me up, but at this point I didn't have a problem with being carried to bed, I was too 'drunk' and too tired to argue so I let the blonde pick me up and throw me on my bed... He could of been a bit nicer to me about it!

Naruto walked back over to his bed and lay down thinking about everything. I heard him whispering some things to himself that I couldn't make out but soon darkness took over my sight as I fell asleep for the second time today, wait how long did I sleep for before?! I remember seeing it being 7pm on Kakashi's clock... Why am I sleeping so much?! Ah screw it I'll think about that tomorrow, right now I'm tired.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! This was mainly for my best friend Katelyn who I promised I would update and here it is! Love you Katelyn ;) I tried to put some cuteness into this and yeah... Please review and favourite and everything else! Also check out my other stories! Remember to follow your dreams! 3 xoxo**


	4. Time for group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a rare and severe case of insomnia that got worse over the years due to his brothers sudden death. Sasuke is suicidal due to the newly found information about his parents passing. The two are placed into Konoha Mental Hospital and roomed together, will the two learn to trust and prove their sanity? Or be doomed to wander the white walled rooms for their whole life?

**Wow it's a bloody miracle, sorry for the late update and I am going to stay up all night to get this up for you's! I've just been so busy with school and everything! Oh and update~ I'm going to comic con this year! woo woo well actually it's yorkshire cosplay con.. April 4th... So I suggest getting tickets or searching for it! It's in england, heck I might be able to meet some of you :D Um yeah so all through this week I have been singing 'Giving up, giving up, Cant write fanfic anymore~ Giving up, giving up, I'm so sleepy and so bored~ I dont care what fans are going to say, Wait another week~ Review hate never bothered me anyway' and I'm not even sorry! On with the story! Naruto doesn't belong to me sadly but this story does! please review if you like! All reviews are loved! :D Told in Naru's POV for a change!**

* * *

I woke up as the sun came through the sides of the blackout curtains. I looked over at the digital clock and sighed, it had been about three hours since I actually fell asleep? Today was going to be a long day. Swinging my feet over the bed I glanced over at Sasuke, he was my new roommate and seemed to have a lot of issues with people. Sasuke had come to the hospital about 6 months after me, he had been took into the room by Orochimaru and seemed more confused about the surroundings than when I was, and I was pretty hateful towards it. Sasuke had come into the room looking like a lost soul, like he had only just figured out something life threatening. I still remember him telling me how his parents were dead, honestly it explained a lot, how he had the hurt and empty look in his eyes, the 'tough guy' stance, like he wasn't planning on letting anyone in easily. I can't say we were all that different.

A knock on my room door brought me out of my thoughts and I sleepily staggered over to the door. Pulling it open I saw my all time favourite nurse from this place, a young woman named Shizune, she was in a relationship with the head medic and brought everyone's medication when they wake up and before they go to bed. She was the kindest to me and we bonded over a short period of time, allowing me to settle in. I knew I could always find her in the infirmary and I could always talk to her if something was bothering me. To begin with she got more out of me than my private therapist, Iruka, but I soon warmed up to him as well after realizing that the only was out was to prove I'm not crazy.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun, sleep well?" She asked, smiling brightly and handing me a bottle of water and two round pills. Taking them and swallowing them, washing the medication down with a swig of bottled water I shrugged.

"I got about three hours, maybe three and a half at a push" I said sleepily and watched as Shizune nodded and wrote it down. The reason I take pills in the morning is to increase my strength as I hardly sleep so normally I would be really weak, these give me the strength of an average person.. Well I'm getting there, I can lift things and walk places without becoming out of breath... I know what you're thinking, how could I lift Sasuke? Well the kid isn't that heavy to begin with so... Yeah! The pills at night help me sleep, when I first got here I was nervous so I would go days without sleep before passing out due to lack of rest where my body basically gave up and all went limp. It would happen a lot but I found some peace here, the staff are nice, well most of them, and the people here can be fun to be around, especially Kiba! I would defiantly say Kiba is my best friend... A lot of people here are here because their family believes there is something wrong with them but some have serious issues. Oh talking about my friends I have group today, I wonder if Sasuke would like them.

I watched as Shizune walked out again and I closed the door, sighing lightly and going into the bathroom. I would kill to see my appearance in the morning but they don't have mirrors in the dorms, only in the therapist offices, due to cutters and suicidal kids... Like Sasuke and Gaara... I think they might get along. Gaara is depressed and cuts a lot so he usually tries to cut his skin with whatever he can find. He has been put into solitary a lot and is constantly being followed by staff and has to eat with a plastic knife and fork, but he still managed to draw blood by snapping it and digging it into his arm. Changing my minds subject from Gaara to Sasuke I stripped and stepped into the shower, feeling relaxed as the warm water falls down my back. Questions raced through my head as I washed my hair and stared at the dull wall. Like would it kill them to get some colour in here? It's so boring. I kept questioning Sasuke's past even after I got out the shower and pulled on some loose black sweats and a orange T-shirt and stepped out the bathroom back into the bedroom, only to see Sasuke awake and lying on his bed examining a fox plushy that belonged to me.

After realizing I was there he instantly scoffed and threw the plushy over at the other side of my room. I chuckled at this finding it quite interesting, why was he so engrossed by the plushy? Does he like foxes? I know I do... Hm I question him.. What is going on in that big head of his?

"Morning!" I said cheerfully shrugging off the thoughts and tried to make a conversation instead. Sasuke just scoffed again and stood up, pushing me out the way and walking into the bathroom, locking the door. "Not a morning person right?" I asked through the door knowing fine well I was the exact same. It will take him a while to warm up to everyone but maybe, just maybe he could fit in here.

Humming a slight tune to myself I towel dried my dull blonde hair and through the bland towel across the room and lay on my bed, picking up the fox plushy that Sasuke threw and looked it over. "Why was Sasuke interested in you?" I asked the plushy, don't question me, and then smiled and hugged the small stuffed kitsune. I questioned why of all my plushes did Sasuke pick up my favourite one? I had named this one Kurama and it was my favourite because it was slightly redder than the other orange ones and had nine tails instead of one. When I had went shopping with my parents it had been a mistake, it wasn't meant to of been made, the shop keeper explained that the makers had messed it up but nobody wanted it. I felt bad for it, yes it was just a plushy but it didn't mean it had to be forgotten about, so I bought it and payed normal price for it, and got my parents to buy the others I have. The nine tailed fox plush had been my favourite from the start, but was it because of the nine tails had Sasuke picked it up? So many questions not enough answers.

Once again being pulled from my thoughts I looked over at the bathroom door as Sasuke walked out, his hair dripping wet still, and he was wearing some black sweats and a black T-shirt. I could see his bandages were wet so he would have to get them put back on but would get into a shit ton of trouble. I know this because when Gaara wet his bandages he got shouted at for being careless when he was told to not get them wet because the stitches were healing and he could die, but it didn't seem Sasuke cared.

"You're gonna get pulled you know" I said standing up as he sat down on his bed and looked at the floor.

"Yeah? So?" He said looking up at me questionably. I sighed and tried to explain how he would get killed for wetting the bandages when there was still a chance of him bleeding out, but he didn't seem to give a shit. Dammed careless bastard!

Sighing I simply said, "let me redo your bandages so you don't get shouted at on your first or second day alright?"

"Actually it's my third!" he said and then smirked at me but in the end he sighed and gave a small nod, not really caring what happened if or if not he got them redone. Smiling slightly I jumped up and walked into the bathroom and opened the cabinet and pulled out a role of bandage and walked back in. Holding out my hand Sasuke gave my his wrists where I undid the bandages and looked at his cuts. Just two deep cuts embedded into his once flawless porcelain wrists. After checking over the stitches I made sure that they weren't going to suddenly break and start exploding with blood, fountain style, before taring the bandage role with my teeth and wrapping up one wrist at a time. Making sure I tie it so it doesn't come undone and doesn't get in the way and doesn't have any bits hanging out to get caught on chairs and people and... You get the point.

"Done!" I said happily and Sasuke pulled his wrists back and checked them over. The raven made a small sound that I'm almost certain was meant to be a 'thanks' but I wasn't perfectly sure so I didn't say anything after it, instead I explained how we had group first and we really had to get a move on. Nodding Sasuke stood up and walked out the room after me as we headed for our group session, both curious on how it would go and if anything new would arise. Little did we know that this wasn't even the begging of something extraordinary.  **(A/n: always wanted to say that :3)**

**XxX**

I walked down the halls with Sasuke, both of us alone in our thoughts as we walked in comfortable silence. At least I thought it was comfortable silence. Eventually we came upon the big double doors that showed the group room and I pushed it open, stepping inside.

"Morning you two" said today's group leader, due to the voice I was guessing it was Kakashi. Looking up I noticed the white haired man sat with a circle of people. Yup today would be interesting. I went and sat down in an empty chair and gave small waves to all my friends who waves back slightly. Sasuke followed and awkwardly sat next to me avoiding all the looks and stared at the floor. "Now everyone, today we have a new member of our group so please meet Sasuke! Now as everyone knows whenever there is a new person we will all stand up and introduce ourselves to them, stating our name, age and something we like, as usual I will start!" Standing up Kakashi did just that. "My name is Kakashi, I am twenty seven and enjoy reading romantic novels."

"Especially the explicit ones" someone said causing the group to chuckle lightly and Kakashi to look at everyone with embarrassed eyes, if it wasn't for his mask I'm sure you could see his blush.

"Yeah yeah real smart now do continue, Gaara you're up next" Kakashi said. Gaara nodded and stood up, he had blood red hair and green eyes, and a red symbol over his left eye looking like the kanji for 'love'.

"My name is Gaara and I am seventeen and enjoy blood and cutting.. It brings a rush to my body and it helps me deal with the pain of everyday..." Gaara said and sat down, a boy with long brown hair and white eyes stood up.

"My name is Neji... I am also seventeen and enjoy reading manga and spending time with my boyfriend, I am perfectly normal but my family put me in here because I came out gay and they are stuck in the old times" Neji sat down and took Gaara's hand in his, Sasuke noticed this. Teenager after teenager stood up and introduced themselves.

"My name is Kiba! 15 and I like Akamaru my dog!"

"Shino.. 15... Insects..."

"Shikamaru, 18, and sleep.."

"My name is Ino and I like flowers, oh and I'm 14!"

"Sakura... 14... and I like to be skinny"

"I am Sai... I am sixteen... I like drawing"

"Choji! 18! food!"

"My name is Lee and I am 15 and I like being fit!"

Soon it was my turn, so I stood up and looked at Sasuke as I spoke.

"Hello! I am Naruto, I am 16 years of age and like collecting plushy s! My favourite is the nine tailed fox Kurama! And I also like making friends!" I said happily and looked around at everyone who I had grown to trust, I knew that I had brought slight happiness to each of the people here, and I hoped that I could bring happiness to Sasuke as well. Sitting back down I watched as Sasuke stood up, eager to see his interests.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha... I am 16 as well... I like getting revenge on people and making them feel the same pain they put on others... I have a hard wall that nobody will get through, but I will protect the ones who mean most to me with my life... That is why I believe I am normal and don't belong here."

Sasuke's little speech had gotten everyone's attention, especially mine. If he didn't like anyone then who would he protect? What did he mean by that? Was there anyone here he was willing to protect? No he just met everyone.. It's his third day and he still hasn't been open to anyone. Can't say I blame him though, it took me weeks on end to even open up to Shizune, so I can't put pressure on him.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I had sat through everyone's brief info not really caring, even when it came to mine I didn't really care. Yet after I was done talking everyone seemed interested in me, especially Naruto. Has nobody here ever heard of someone like me? Someone who strives for mental peace? Hm... How different is this place from the outside world..? Do I even want to know the answer? I looked over at Kakashi once he cleared his throat, obviously eager to start the session, and soon the others did as well.

"Alright!" He started, "today we will be acting out a simple way of kindness, you are to walk up to everyone at least once, shake their hand, and tell them something you like, try and keep the conversation going for as long as you can, this will be good for some of you that don't get along that well and for you Sasuke, who hasn't met anyone other than Naruto!"

**Normal P.O.V because I just went off writing in third person and I'm too lazy to change it**

**(not even sorry)**

Everyone nodded in understanding and once Kakashi gave the signal moved the chairs out the way and started looking for a partner to talk to. Kiba went to Neji. Ino and Sakura paired together. Lee went to talk to Kakashi as Shikamaru chatted to Choji, leaving Gaara Sai Sasuke and Naruto looking at each other. Gaara stepped up first and went over to Sasuke and held out his hand. "Gaara, nice to meet you" nodding Sasuke took his hand and shook it.

"Sasuke" he replied and Gaara have a small smile.

"Why are you here?"

"Suicide attempt"

"No way! Same!"

"Is that something to be proud of?"

"no but it's nice to meet someone who understands your goals"

"okay point taken gingy"

"it's not ginger! It's red!"

"Blood orange"

"hey!"

"They seem to be getting along" Sai said looking at Naruto and holding his hand out. "I'm Sai, as you already know" Sai said and Naruto cracked a smile, and took his hand shaking it.

"Naruto, as you already know!" Naruto said and the two exchanged smiles before Sai cracked a terrible joke and sent the two into fits of childish giggles. Sai took this as an opportunity to back Naruto up against a wall and stand in the way where there is someone with their back against the wall and this person has their hand on the wall and their arm stretched so they're looking down at them? yeah that. Sai had had his eye on the blonde sun god for a while now, the way he was always smiling no matter what made Sai got nuts for him. Naruto had perfect skin and his hair used to be bright blonde. Sai knew that if he tried hard enough to win Naruto's heart then maybe he could help him get over his insomnia so they could both be freed and could live a normal life together and raise a family due to adoption. The raven had everything planned out.

Naruto looked up at Sai who was leaning over him and laughed awkwardly, knowing that he wanted to get out of this as quick as possible before things got out of hand.

"We should try and talk to other people..." Naruto said and Sai chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah... Kakashi said to try and talk to someone as long as possible... And I'm going to do that..."

Naruto shivered as Sai placed his hand on Naruto's cheek and leaned closer to him. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut Naruto knew how this would end up, it had happened once and he knew there was a chance of it happening again. Suddenly he found himself wishing for something totally unexpected, and the blonde had no idea why he was thinking that, but he was, and he hoped it would happen. Naruto knew if it did happen then he would question it later, but not once did Naruto stop repeating the words in his head.  _Sasuke.. Help me!_ It was almost as if the blonde was mentally signalling for his raven roommate to save him. Wait he kinda was. It was that moment when Sai was meant to kiss Naruto and drag him off somewhere when nothing touched his lips other than a gush of wind.

Sasuke had been talking to Gaara when the redhead pointed out Naruto's scared facial expression and Sasuke didn't question why but knew he had to do something. So the raven ran over and punched Sai in the side of the head before he could touch his roommate.

_I did say I would make people feel the pain they put on others._ Sasuke thought to himself as he sat on Sai's stomach and punched him again.

_But I also said I would only protect those who mean a lot to me._ Sasuke said to himself again as he kept delivering blows to Sai's face.

_Does this mean I care about the blonde bastard that fell on me and nearly bust my brains out?_ By now people were crowding around as Sasuke almost broke Sai's face even more.

_Does this mean...?_ "SAUSKE! STOP IT!" Gaara shouted as he tried to pull his new friend off the pervert.

_That we're friends...?_ Gaara managed to pull Sasuke off Sai completely and let the rest of the group take him to the infirmary while he took the mission of trying to calm Sasuke down while Naruto left with Iruka for therapy.

"Why did you hit Sai? He does this to Naruto all the time!" Gaara said and Sasuke gave a small weak smile, a small weak but true smile.

"I hit Sai... Because Naruto is my friend... And I won't let Sai hurt him."

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOO WHAT?! Sasuke has just said that he and Naruto were friends?! What is this sudden act of kindness? What drew Sasuke to Naruto? Why is he being friendly when they're just met? Surely there must be a logical reason to this! There must be! Maybe it's just a chemical attraction that was bound by a special bond that nobody can break? Okay I'm thinking into this waaaay to much... Stay tuned to find out why in hell Sasuke thinks they're friends I mean come on! There has to be a valuable reason behind why the 'I hate everyone because I'm a moody emo bastard with a lorry up my ass' uchiha is being friends to the 'I love life and everyone' Uzumaki! Stay tuned to see what roller coaster of emotions our favourite nut cases are in for! And I hope you all know how much mental strength it took me to do this... -checks time: 2:37am- yup totally worth it... I'm gonna be tired tomorrow at school for you guys, feel appreciated! I'm joking I love you all! I love all my readers and reviewers! Remember to follow your dreams!**


	5. Sad teens with happy faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a rare and severe case of insomnia that got worse over the years due to his brothers sudden death. Sasuke is suicidal due to the newly found information about his parents passing. The two are placed into Konoha Mental Hospital and roomed together, will the two learn to trust and prove their sanity? Or be doomed to wander the white walled rooms for their whole life?

**Hello everyone! I have some news for everyone who enjoys reading this story and is planning on staying by me till the end! I will be updating every week (trying to) on Saturday or early Sunday morning at like 3am, it really depends on what time I start writing ^^" So yeah... I don't really have much to say in this except for I got my hair cut and I'm being bullied into updating when I really cba to even move from my position in my bed where I'm half asleep watching Markiplier... Don't question me! Well I can't say much more other than Naruto doesn't belong to me but this story does and there will be some weird things in this chapter that some people might find disturbing so read at your own risk... Also this is in a mental hospital/rehab so you can't scream at me "EEW WHY PUT THAT IN YOU SICKO!" because I will simply reply with "because I'm as sick as the guy in outlast who likes to have bum fun with dead guys" ...yeah okay this is gonna get weird so I'm just gonna continue typing.. ON WITH THE STORY! damn I love the line thing under this... it's just so separating *w* Also back to Sasuke's POV! leave me a thing saying if I should write it more in Sasu's POV, Naru's, or third person... Just so I know haha! I need to stop**

* * *

After my fight with Sai where I practically ripped his face off I got sent to Kakashi's office to discuss my 'anger issues' and ended up having breakfast brought to me in the porn addicted annoying ass therapists office. Not fun. I spend the whole morning in Kakashi's damned office talking about how to control my 'anger' and how to not take it out on Sai, but in all seriousness with the way he was treating the blonde bastard he had it coming, and I regret nothing! Well maybe the part of letting him live. I was laying on my bed in my room in the dark waiting on Naruto returning from therapy when I replayed the past events in my head to pass the time, it was surely an odd conversation me and Kakashi shared.

_The minute Gaara pulled me off Sai the damned bastard ran off towards Iruka who had ran in after hearing the noise and Naruto had never moved from the corner. Iruka had ordered Kiba and Sakura to take Sai to the infirmary and the last I saw of him he had a bust nose and a bloody lip and maybe a couple black eyes forming. I was proud of myself for showing my strength but disappointed because I felt he deserved more. Gaara held my arm and I watched as Iruka walked over to Naruto and comforted the blonde before taking him off somewhere, probably therapy._

_Kakashi walked over to me with a sad look in his eyes, if he didn't have a mask I could probably see his frown. Gaara let go of me and Kakashi beckoned for me to follow him, so I did. We walked out of group and down the hall that I knew all too well, we were heading towards Kakashi's office. Kakashi walked into his office and saw Iruka sat with Naruto comforting him, I locked eye contact with Naruto before looking away awkwardly._

_"Iruka I'm just getting my laptop" Kakashi said walking into the room and ruffling Naruto's hair, "you'll be alright kiddo" he said again before grabbing his laptop and walking back out down the hall, me following. We walked for a few minutes before going into a completely different office, this one was creme colored and had a reasonably neat desk with a few books over it, the love seat in the same place as the one in the other office was yellow and had dark orange cushions on it._

_"Interesting fashion sense Kakashi..." I said and smirked at him, he only returned the smirk and pointed at the seat ordering me to sit down. I did as I was told and looked over at him emptily as he pulled a chair over and sat in front of me._

_"Sasuke why did you hit Sai?" Kakashi asked me but I just stared back, not truly knowing why myself. "And I recall you calling him your friend? Is that right?" I just kept staring at him, not knowing how to answer without sounded weird or retarded. "You don't have to be scared to answer, Sasuke, it's perfectly normal to be shy or to feel drawn to someone" Kakashi said again, almost persuading me to answer... He basically was. I sighed and looked at the floor._

_"I don't know it just felt like the right thing to do.. And I guess I did call him my friend"_

_"why?"_

_"I don't know, it just felt like we were meant to be friends... Like we are friends... He just seems to have that aura, a friendly aura around him"_

_"you mean you just felt like friends?"_

_"I guess yeah... Is that weird or...?"_

_"No! No no no! It's great that you're making friends it's just Naruto isn't all that he seems... If he lets you in then you have to protect him, could you live with that burden?"_

_"I already protected him once" I said with way too much confidence for it to be a good thing, "I'll do it again!"_

_Kakashi smiled at me and I started to question why I said that. Does Naruto think of me as a friend? I only met the boy! Would he like being friends? Arg words! I looked up at Kakashi and sighed again._

_"Well since you seem to be calm now and Sai isn't in that much of a state then you may go back to your room and rest after I take you to get some breakfast and you eat it in here as you are still not fully trusted with other people at the moment, I hope you don't take that to heart" I sighed and nodded, allowing Kakashi to take me to get something to eat as I was practically starving at this moment._

Naruto walked into the room and I snapped out of my daydream, looking over at him I saw that he had been crying and I instantly felt sad for him. I am still completely confused over why of all people to 'befriend' I befriended Naruto! Maybe it was because we shared a room and it would be awkward if we hated each other? Maybe because I need a human conversation before actually going insane? Maybe because he just has that aura that makes people want to be his friend! The blonde is too happy for someone who never sleeps and is being held hostage in some freak house! I wonder why... Why is he so happy when there is nothing to be happy about?

"Sasuke...?" Naruto said and looked at me with his big azure eyes.

"Hn?" I said, not being able to form words as I was still questioning a lot of things in my head,

"why?"

"Why what?" I managed to say,

"Why did you stop Sai?"

"Because it was obvious you didn't want him to"

"yeah but-"

"and I'm not gonna watch people be harassed, if I'm gonna be here for a while then I might as well do something useful!" Naruto gave a small happy smile at my words and I knew that I had done the right thing. It had been four and a half hours since I got released from Kakashi's demon grip and has spent the time sleeping and daydreaming, honestly there was nothing else to do at a mad house.

"Oh Sasuke" Naruto said again and I looked over at him, raising an eye brow, "are we friends?" This question caught me off guard and I stared at him for a little bit before nodding.

"Yeah dobe... We're friends" I said fully aware that I had just decided about our friendship a few hours ago.

"Good! Now you can meet the rest of them!" Naruto said and grabbed my hand pulling me out the room and down a corridor.  _Well that answers my other question, he's fine with us being friends, good._ I got dragged a long corridor and then pulled into a big open space that had quite a lot of people there. There were sofa's and tables and cushions and blankets and board games and a big TV and even some computers with some guards stood next to them. I'm guessing this was the common room and apparently this was where everyone in the place hung out through the day, interesting.

Naruto pulled me over to a group of people sat on some sofa's throwing cushions at each other and pushing each other, having fun apparently.

"Guys! This is Sasuke as you all know! He's gonna join our group!" Naruto said smiling brightly and everyone turned to look at me, it was then I realized that it was everyone from group, even Gaara was there.

"Hey again, guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then hm?" Gaara said giving a small half smile and I grinned back at him.

"Geez Gaara you're never this open!" A brunette said before being playfully shoved by a boy with long hair. I will never be able to remember all their names!

"That's Gaara as you know, that's Kiba Neji Lee Sakura Ino Shino Shikamaru and Choji!" Naruto said pointing at all the teens. Everyone from group was there other than Sai, but I still didn't feel bad for him.

"If we're all gonna be hanging out together then wouldn't it make sense to tell us all a bit about ourselves? Naruto you don't have to because I know how hard it must be for you, but everyone else I think we're confident enough to tell our story?" Kiba asked and everyone nodded, "well, guess I'm going first... My name is Kiba Inuzuka... And I have bestiality!"

_Kiba had a black and white dog named Akamaru. Kiba loved Akamaru and got him for his twelfth birthday and went everywhere with the dog, one time he even brought Akamaru to school with him. Kiba had never had a girlfriend or boyfriend as he always felt like he would rather spend his time with his dog. The brunette was never certain of why he always felt better wrapping his arms around his dog and enjoyed feeling closer to his puppy than with any human. Kiba eventually grew closer to Akamaru than he did with his parents and eventually realized that there was something more to him, something weird. By his thirteenth birthday Akamaru had grown a lot and Kiba would sleep next to his dog as the giant ball of fur took up most of the space in his bed but the teen never seemed to mind. After being kicked out of school for bringing his dog in continuously Kiba decided to google what the problem could possibly be with him. It started off with doing some quizzes on why he loved his dog so much but all lead to him maybe feeling excepted by the animal but Kiba was a perfectly healthy child who came from a stable background so he knew that wasn't the case. Continuing with the search he started to google things such as 'why do I love my dog so much?' or 'why do I love my dog more than my girlfriend' even though he knew he had always been single. One certain result came up and it dawned on him the problem, Kiba didn't love his dog, Kiba was attracted to his dog. The freaked out teen knew that his mom would freak even more so he decided to have ultimate proof before talking to her about it. As the year went on the brunette started getting slightly more intimate with his dog, it started with doggy kisses before eventually moving to something a bit more intense, oh you know what I mean. It was after that Kiba realized he enjoyed it and didn't want to get help because this was who he was and wasn't going to have anyone telling him it was wrong. His life had gone perfectly from started to call his dog his 'boyfriend' until his mother had walked in on him and Akamaru. The poor woman had no idea what to think after walking in on her only son having sex with a dog. **(A/N: I'll just let you think about that for a moment...)**_ _In a freak panic she called a therapist and had her son put into a mental hospital and the dog put down, she didn't want to be reminded of what her son had done with the animal. Kiba had greeted rehab with open arms and soon befriended some of the members there and started a small group that had now grown after quickly excepting that what he was doing was wrong, and it would be a normal thing to get help, Kiba still misses Akamaru unaware of his death._

After hearing the story Sasuke was staring at him with his mouth open, amazed that someone would be so open about something like that.

"It's okay, I know it's weird but I'm getting help... I just hope Akamaru isn't missing me too much..."

"We all know what he is missing though" Shikamaru said cracking a joke and Kiba playfully pushed him.

"Alright then lazy ass what's your story?"

"Fine, I'm Shikamaru Nara and I'm a reverse Naruto, I sleep too much for it to be healthy so I've been brought here to get a better sleep pattern really"

_Every day after school fifteen year old Shikamaru would instantly fall asleep instead of doing any homework. The teen would end up missing meals and after a short time became very underweight. His single father would we worked his ass off each day so he couldn't prepare meals for Shikamaru so the brunette ended up just missing meals all together because he was too lazy to make them himself. Even though Shikamaru was continuously tired and only wanted to sleep all day he would stay top of the class even after having little naps while his teacher blabbed, the kid was just really bright. By the age of sixteen Shika had managed to create a routine that wouldn't effect his school work or his tiny appetite so he wouldn't turn anorexic but wouldn't fall asleep through each class. Shikamaru would wake up last minute, around half eight, and go to school and then sleep through break time so he could stay conscious in his next two lessons, then eat lunch and then sleep through the last of lunch before forcing himself awake through the last lesson to be able to get home and sleep through the night. That meant that daily Shikamaru would have seventeen hours sleep and would still be tired through the day. Keeping to this routine for a few months Shikamaru kept his small figure but his sleep problems started to get in the way of him studying for his GCSE's meaning he would have to stay up longer to be able to study for them so he could graduate. This also led to the teenager drinking a load of coffee and ending up running to the bathroom multiple times a day and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't fall asleep after he was done studying. After realizing he had a serious problem Shika went to talk to his dad about his problems and ended up getting a doctors appointment, the doctor said he had revered insomnia so he would sleep longer than most humans but would end up looking like he couldn't sleep at all. A therapist was suggested but even after a few months of therapy Shikamaru showed now signs of recovery. After scrapping the sides on his GCSE's his dad placed him into full time care in a mental house until he was fully better. Shikaku visited Shikamaru every visit day to see his sons progress and before he leaves he always says "I'll be waiting for you" giving Shikamaru enough belief in himself and confidence that he can beat his problem, it's the only thing keeping the brunette awake through the day._

"I guess it's my turn now! My name is Lee and I have ADHD"

_"Lee dammit sit still!" "Lee dammit stop shouting!" "Lee shut up!" "Do you ever get tired?!" "Stupid kid!"_

_Lee always heard that, it wasn't his fault he was like this. Lee had always knew he had ADHD for a while now, he couldn't sit still at school and he couldn't stop bouncing around at home. He had a broken childhood from when his father left and his mother took her anger on her already suffering son. Lee was eight when he first got diagnosed with ADHD and had been to multiple doctors for it and had took over 100 types of pills to try and calm it down but non worked, the kid was always hyper and hardly slept but it never seemed to effect him. He actually had sleeping pills that he took each hour just so he can sleep. All these doctor appointments and all the pills were a lot for a single mother to have to put up with so she hired a child minder so she could work and bring in money for her challenged son, but Lee's hyper active and inability to sit still irritated everyone way too much and he ended up being left alone in the house for hours after his child minder fleeing for some peace and quiet. Lee's mother knew that she had to look out for her son but if she didn't work then they would loose their house so she was faced with a decision. Give up Lee and gain money or keep Lee and be poor. The single woman had no idea what to do, yes she loved her son but he irritated her and everyone around them and sometimes had to stop her from strangling the child. By the time Lee was ten they had to move to a smaller house and by the time he was in his preteens they had to move again. It got to the point where Lee's mother than ran out of money all together and if she didn't do something then they would be screwed. So she did the thing she hoped would be the best for her son, she contacted Konoha mental hospital and booked an appointment with a therapist from there who told her that it would be free of charge and her son would be in good hands. Lee was scared when he first came but soon made friends with Neji Gaara Shikamaru and Kiba, Lee had been roomed with Shikamaru as he slept through his night activities anyway. Lee got his private therapist Mike Guy who instead of talking did physical challenges with Lee to get rid of some of his energy and it ended up working well, so as well as being less hyper active through the day Lee got fit as well._

"Sakura-chan you wanna go next?" Lee asked and the pink haired girl and she nodded, looking at Sasuke.

"I'm Sakura and I have anorexia.."

_Fat. Ugly. Fat. Big forehead. Fat. Ugly. Fat. Sakura thought so badly about her appearance it would effect how she dressed and even how she spoke. After going into year seven she got a lot of hate for having a bigger forehead than most girls and being bigger than a lot of girls. Sakura got called fat by every boy and it caused the once self confident girl to go shy and stop talking to a lot of people. Eventually the hurtful words got into her head and she started to miss meals figuring that if she stopped eating she would lose weight and would be pretty. Once realizing that simply skipping meals wasn't enough the young teen started to miss every meal saying that she 'already ate' and would purge instead of eating. She started to lose weight quicker and her mother noticed. Fearing for her child she contacted someone and was told to bring Sakura in. Sakura simply lied her way out by saying she was eating but she was on a diet and she was working out to get fat. Her mother noticed her daughter getting happier the skinnier she got and decided to leave it alone for a little unless something serious came up. Sakura kept losing weight and would purge after she ate on the rare times she would eat and people noticed. Sakura got positive attention that only encouraged her to lose more weight until she ended up passing out in class due to lack of food and ended up being hospitalized for a year then being put into Konoha mental hospital after being diagnosed with serious anorexia. After moving there Sakura made friends and realized that she wasn't alone and she realized that there were people who liked her for who she was, but she was still going through weight problems and self confidence issues._

"Me next!" A blonde who goes by the name of Ino shouted and got nodded to by Sakura, giving her the spotlight and Sasuke's attention. "My name is Ino and I got addicted to drugs..."

_"Come on Ino... Just one taste~" Ino's friends persuaded her shoving the joint in her face. After contemplating it for fifteen minutes the thirteen year old simply went 'fuck it' and took it. After that one time she knew she was hooked. It started with weed then moved onto everything else, Ino knew that she was pretty screwed if her mom and dad found out but she didn't care, she was only out to party and have fun. Ino would get high every weekend with her friends and moved onto drinking and smoking as well. The blonde didn't know the danger she was putting on her body until one time at school they put on a slide show of what drugs did to you and as soon as Ino saw that she had nightmares for months. Ino knew she had to get help, she knew what it was doing to her body yet she still took it, she knew her parents would flip but at the moment she didn't care, she was coming up fourteen and more than anything she didn't want to die. She told her mother first and then her father, yes they were angry but they took it better than she expected and instead of grounding her and screaming at her they simply nodded and asked what she wanted to do about it, Ino responded with therapy and they contacted someone who said a mental hospital would be a better place for her to recover. Ino's parents told her and she nodded happily, agreeing that she would go and get better then come home and graduate school with A's. After going to konoha mental hospital with getting better on her mind Ino befriended the group and was the most recent to join before Naruto being taken in a few years later._

"My story isn't that interesting..." Neji said slowly, "I simply get put in here for coming out gay... Not that interesting, Gaara you can go instead"

"Yeah okay, I'm Gaara and I am an intense cutter..."

_Gaara would go home after school each day and find his blade, knowing that this would be the only way to control the pain. He would cut up his skin after day and get deeper each time. Being bullied at school only increased the need to die until Gaara finally gained the courage to finally take the step to the other side. Gaara had timed it so his parents were out and nobody would catch him. He had slit his wrist and took pills and lay on his bed to try and die in peace but the minute before he went black he realized his social worker came over that day, and shit would go down after they found him. Trying to sit back up and get more pills Gaara's vision swayed and the blood mop decided he would just pray that god would take him before she came over, however that wasn't what god had in mind as after closing his eyes again Gaara heard his social worker scream and panic and call someone on her phone, probably the ambulance. Gaara knew for a fact that shit would get real once he woke up but at that moment he couldn't care less. Gaara woke up eventually in a hospital bed with his worrying parents next to him clutching his wrists and his annoying social worker talking to a doctor. Gaara had thought that he would be home ground until he was better but when his social worker said he would be going to somewhere called 'konoha mental hospital' he realized he wouldn't get out of this easily. Gaara had been shipped there when he was fourteen and fell in love with a gay inmate called Neji and ended up dating him trying their hardest to make it work. The two created the group they were in now and the group helped each other better than any private therapist and they were always together, they trusted each other and couldn't imagine life without one another._

"Wow..." Sasuke said after hearing everyone's story.

"Wow is right" Naruto said and Sasuke looked over at him

"what's your story dobe?" Naruto stayed quiet. "You aright?"

"Yeah it's just... I'll tell you another time... When I'm a bit more trusting of you, no hard feelings..." Naruto said and Sasuke gave a small chuckle.

"Don't worry dobe, no hard feelings"

* * *

**FINALLY DONE! I STARTED THIS ON SATURDAY AND FINISHED LATE SUNDAY XDDD LOVE ME PLEASE! THIS WAS SIMPLY FOR BACKSTORY OF THE CHARACTERS AND THATS ABOUT IT! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Visiting day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a rare and severe case of insomnia that got worse over the years due to his brothers sudden death. Sasuke is suicidal due to the newly found information about his parents passing. The two are placed into Konoha Mental Hospital and roomed together, will the two learn to trust and prove their sanity? Or be doomed to wander the white walled rooms for their whole life?

**I don't have much to say other than I CAN'T STICK TO A DAMNED DEADLINE! FANFICTION WAS DOWN SO I COULDN'T UPDATE LAST NIGHT! THE WORLD DOESN'T WANT ME TO STICK TO A BLOODY DEADLINE! XD Okay I'll stop talking and get on with this story haha oh procrastination! I don't own Naruto but I own this story! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter, all reviews are loved... I love every review I get.. I love every review you give me... I love you :3 Oh that is a sexy line... sasu's P.O.V**

* * *

It's been about two weeks since I got here and to be honest it isn't as bad as I thought it was, I mean sure there are creepy people here that want your face and ass but other than that it's a quite relaxed place. I made some friends, some closer than other but hey I actually have someone to talk to now. Me and Naruto are able to laugh with each other and I've smiled a lot more, I feel excepted and not judged for my past here, it's a good feeling. I still haven't forgiven Sai for touching Naruto but it's fine the creep never comes anywhere near me or Naruto because he fears for permanent disfiguration I'm guessing. As I sat up and looked around the light room I saw my roommates bed empty causing me to wonder where the blonde moron could possibly be.

"SASUKE!" I heard him shout and a gush of yellow air came running into the room. I heard a crash and a groan and I realized that chances are Naruto had been showering and had came out, saw me and decided to try and run towards me but slipped on the floor and fell. Sticking to my idea I looked down and saw Naruto lying in a pile of clothes with a towel on, grinning cheekily up at me. Shaking my head slightly with half a smile plastered on my face I couldn't help but chuckle at the state my roommate gets himself into each day. No joke when I say if I had a microwave in this room I would come back one day from therapy and Naruto would have his head stuck in it.

"You alright in the head, dobe?" I asked laughing and he just grinned back up at me looking so innocent, this kid was so weird. Naruto got up after a short while and went back into the bathroom and started getting changed while I stood up and also changed, stretched then sat on my bed and waiting for Naruto to come out the bathroom again. Eventually he did.

"Do you know what day it is today?" Naruto said skipping over and sitting next to me. I was quite curious why he was so happy today anyway, what was so special?

"No.. What day is it?"

"Visiting day! I get to see my mom and dad today!" He said again and smiled brightly at me. I will admit hearing that made me sad but I can't ruin it for him, I know I won't be getting any visits but that doesn't mean I have to put others down, Naruto's my friend and I'm happy for him... Yeah... I'm happy for him.

"That's great dobe! Tell them I said hi k?"

"yeah okay! I'm sure they'll like you, you're my friend after all!" he was sounding so happy, they better actually turn up, I would hate to see this kid look so miserable after looking so happy.

One of the staff members, probably Shizune, knocked at the door and I watched as Naruto stood up to answer it. Yeah it was Shizune.

"Hey Shizune!" Naruto said,

"hello Naruto" Shizune said smiling and Naruto smiled back, "your parents are in the meeting room Naruto, i'll take you to see them now" she said and walked off. Naruto turned to look at me and waved bye and I smiled as he left. Yeah I was jealous, but just seeing him so happy in a place that you can't really be that happy in was amazing to me, that kid is simply amazing.

**XxX Naruto's POV XxX**

I followed Shizune to where I always go each month. Without fail my parents come and see me every visiting day each month and refuse to miss it. Yeah it's true I have only been here for over half a year but they still visit me once each month. If my mom and dad were to ever miss a visiting day I don't know how I would act. Shizune took me into the big room near the beginning of the place and I saw them standing in the room outside. Once Shizune pressed a button I was locked in and so were my parents.

"Naruto!" My mom and dad shouted and ran forward pulling me into a hug. I hugging them back tightly and felt my heart break knowing it would be so long before I would see them each day. I missed them like crazy when they weren't here but this once fifteen minute visit a month was enough to keep me going.

"I missed you mom and dad..." I sniffed and felt them tighten around me,

"we missed you too dear" my mom said and I got squeezed again, not like it bothered me it felt like they missed me.

"So have you made any more friends?" my dad asked and I nodded and smiled at him, "that's great! Who?" he asked and I explained.

"This boy called Sasuke... His parents are dead but his brother is still alive, he got put in here for suicide but he's been a lot happier over the past few weeks, I'm glad he's smiling again, he's like me really" I said and my parents nodded.

"That's great honey, I hope he doesn't hurt you"

"About him hurting me..." I started

"What did he do?!" My dad blurted out and I burst out laughing.

"No no no! He didn't do anything! It's just, his first day I knocked him out... It was an accident! I was climbing for food and fell on him" I said laughing and watched as my dads evil glare relaxed into a happy smile. I know that my parents worry about me, I know that they love me, I just wish I could be with them. They only put me in here because they want what is best for me and to be honest if I hadn't then I wouldn't of made the amazing friends I have, I guess I owe them a thank you really.

"Are you taking your medication?" My mom asked and I nodded, I was taking them, they just weren't have much of an effect, well I am able to sleep for a little longer now so I guess they are having an effect. "That's good... I hope you're eating healthily as well" she added, I smiled and felt tears enter my eyes as I knew just how much my mom cared about me, I really wish to be able to move back in with my family, I know that's not possible at the moment though.

"Yeah don't worry mom, I'm taking care of myself.." I said and smiled again as she hugged me for one last time before Shizune came in and told them their time was up. My mom and dad hugged me once more tightly and waved goodbye, my mom was almost crying and my dad was comforting her. God dammit I miss them so much I wish I could be proven not crazy!

**XxX Sasuke's POV XxX**

Once Naruto left I had just lay on my bed and drew on the bed frame with a pen I stole from Kakashi while I waiting for my company to come back because it was pretty lonely as I still didn't know where anyone else were roomed, it never came up in conversation. Eventually the dobe walked back in and Shizune waved me over. Confused, I walked over to here and my heart skipped a beat.

"Your brother is waiting for you" she said.

"M-My brother?" I stuttered and looked over at Naruto who was sat on his bed with his toys grinning at me.

"Go on teme! I'm happy for you! Go!" He insisted and I turned back to Shizune who was smiling sweetly and I nodded and followed her out the room. We walked into what I believe is the visiting room because it seemed to have an exit to the reception where you go in or something. Looking into the room I locked eye contact with non other than my brother. Now that I think of it, I did miss him, I missed him a lot and it's only been a few weeks.

"Sasuke?" Itachi said after I walked into the room, "Sasuke! How have you been? Miss me yet?" He said cockily and I lost it completely, running over to him and grabbing him, hugging him and feeling myself lose tears as I buried my face in my older brother.

"You have no idea... First mom and dad... Then you! I can't do this nii-san!" I cried. I'll admit a few weeks back I was harsh on Itachi but I was scared, what do you expect? But I've always loved my brother, he raised me after all and honestly I don't know where I would be without him. Itachi sighed lightly and stroked my back as I emptied myself of my tears as I clutched his jacket begging him to take me back. Yes I had a stable life in here but I wanted my old life back, the one with only me and Itachi, we kept the world out together and only had time for each other.

"You okay now?" Itachi asked once I stopped crying and I nodded, "good"

"Itachi... Are you lonely without me?" I asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"Not really, I made some friends, have you?" and there it was, he replaced me, he doesn't even seem happy to see me! Now that I just thought that it's hurting a lot even though he probably is, this is my own brother for gods sake, of course he is happy to see me, why wouldn't he be? I mean.. He is happy to see me right? I need to stop doubting myself it can't be a good thing to do.

I sighed and nodded "yeah... I've made some amazing friends" I couldn't help but smile when I said that, yeah I've only known them for a couple weeks but our friendship is strong and I can defiantly say I care about them, and I don't care about a lot of people.

After seeing me smile instantly Itachi smiled. "It's good that you're making friends Sasuke, I just want you to be your happiest while you're this age"

"Yeah I know... I just miss you"

"yeah and I miss you too, so much, but I'll be waiting for you to get better so you can come back home and meet everyone, stay strong little brother" he said and hugged me again.

"You'll come visit me next month right?"

"Promise!"

I know I'm gonna miss him until next month but he promised, and if there is one thing I know about Itachi it's that he never breaks a promise, so I know I can rely on him to make it next month and the month after that. My brother is a kind man and, a lot like me, will risk his life for the people he loves.

* * *

**This took so long! Mainly because 1. I was completely brain dead and 2. I was continuously being distracted by a fly flying in front of my light and making a shadow that looked like it belonged to a dragon move across my room, it was interesting. I hope you liked this chapter, I'm sorry if it's short I just didn't have a lot to put into this, thank you all so much for staying with me this far! review please it would be so helpful!**


	7. Behind blue eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a rare and severe case of insomnia that got worse over the years due to his brothers sudden death. Sasuke is suicidal due to the newly found information about his parents passing. The two are placed into Konoha Mental Hospital and roomed together, will the two learn to trust and prove their sanity? Or be doomed to wander the white walled rooms for their whole life?

**So sorry about this guys xD It's 20 past midnight as I'm at a sleepover and just realized I haven't updated ^^" So now I'm using my friend as a pillow and writing this for you X'D feel loved cause I'm stuck in an emotional mess right now so yeah... Thought I'd make you cry and write this! I don't own Naruto but I own this story, review if you liked it and please enjoy! Thanks for reading! Naru's POV!**

* * *

Ever since group that day I've never been able to get this off my mind, never, not once. Before I go to bed to stare at the ceiling I end up thinking about what happened, what he did to me, and how Sasuke or anyone else doesn't know about it. I mean sure I've hung around with Gaara and that ever since I came here but even they don't know what happened, they only know about my insomnia and what happened before I came here, only Iruka knows about what he did...

I looked over at the clock, the glowing numbers read 3:26am and I looked over at Sasuke who seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

"You alright dobe?" A familiar voice pierced the silence in the dark and I couldn't help but smile at the ceiling once realizing Sasuke was also awake, I wouldn't go as far as to call us best friends but him just being there made me happy, I like Sasuke, he's a nice person under all the emo.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just..." I trailed off, thinking it over and over in my head if I was certain this was what I wanted.

"You what dobe? What's on your mind?" he asked again, his voice was laced with sleep but he was keeping himself awake just to find out what was wrong and why I seemed unhappy. That's another reason why I think me and Sasuke could be best friends, he cares. At this point I decided I was ready to tell someone, and that someone was going to be Sasuke, nothing else said. I sighed once more before sitting up in my bed and looking over at him in the dark, he was also sat up.

"I'm ready to tell someone" I said quietly and heard a little chuckle coming from the other side of the room.

"There's no point in shouting it across the room then is there?" He said and I nodded in the dark and moved across to sit on his bed. When he pulled the blanket out from under where I was sitting and put it on my shoulders so we were closer I felt a faint jab of happiness in my stomach, he really did care. Sighing again I looked back at him in the eyes and nodded in the dark before explaining to him what I kept away from everyone, I guess I really trust him.

"Well you see..." I started, and yes I was scared, no I was terrified, but sitting here next to Sasuke in the dead of morning when he could be sleeping and ignoring me gave me the confidence I needed, so I told him everything, "it all started when I came here..."

_I walked along the halls, they were long and white and sooo boring! I was being followed by someone who seems like they're just working here for no reason or just a part time job but anyway he seemed cool enough. His name was Orochimaru and he was to walk me around and show me around the place so that I don't get lost when I have to go to group or therapy or somewhere. Orochimaru had long black hair and he had really cool snake looking eyes, I think we could be friends if I tried, maybe! It didn't take us long to get to where I would be staying. It was a small but big-ish room with two beds, two desks, and a bit of space in the middle. Instantly I claimed the bed at the far end of the room and dumped my small amount of stuff on a desk and decided that if I was going to unpack I would do it tomorrow, I had got here late anyway._

_"You're very beautiful you know, Naruto" Orochimaru said as he walked into my room and closed the door. I looked over at him and smiled._

_"Thanks Orochimaru, you're not too bad yourself" I said trying to be nice as I sat on my bed and kept watching him as he walked around the room picking up small things that the previous owner had left, like some paper and a little bit of string that nobody could do any harm with. Orochimaru looked back up at me and smirked. His smirk scared me, it was creepy and I saw violence in his eyes. Who was this guy? I didn't feel safe with him in my room right now so I had to try and figure out how to get him out without me getting attacked. "So... Is there anything else you need?" I asked quietly, not wanting to anger to potential danger._

_"Oh well you see.." Orochimaru said and flashed his tongue at me, I shivered knowing that this couldn't end well for me. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut as I listened to him walking over to me, getting closer by the second before I could feel his breath on my face. I let out a small whimper of fear and heard his evil chuckle about a few inches from my face. I was terrified._

_"W...What do you want?!" I blurted out, maybe a little more angrily than I anticipated because next I felt a sharp pain on my cheek and a slapping sound. Completely stunned my eyes opened and I stared into his icy ones for a mere second before my wrists were grabbed and thrown above my head and held next to the bed pole as I was pushed back so I was lying under Orochimaru, terrified shitless as he glared down at me with poison in his eyes and voice._

_"Now was that such a good idea~?" Orochimaru soothed and I shivered with fear under him and squeezed my eyes tight again. I felt him press his thin lips against mine and I gulped as he didn't hesitate to move his hand up my shirt and start pulling at my nipples. I squeaked in fear as I knew fine well how this would end and I didn't want this to happen. My first day and I was going to be raped!_

_"N-No!" I cried out but my mouth was covered with his hand as he pulled the clothes from my bottom half and I felt his eyes fucking me. Fear surged through my body as I was small and weak and I was fearing for my life in this situation. I wanted my mom. I wanted my dad. I wanted anyone! I wanted help! I wanted to be saved from this but I knew that since I was in a crazy house things wouldn't be that easy, this was going to happen, and my weak little body couldn't do anything about it._

_I felt his hands hold onto me and I felt tears well in my eyes and fall through the gap as the weird creep didn't even prepare me! I felt myself taring as he got what he wanted. Hearing the pervy therapist groaning and hissing made me cry even more, it hurt so much and he didn't even care for my own health. Was this what was meant to happen? No matter what happened I kept my eyes closed even though the water would escape from small gaps. I felt my heart hurting as this happened, I felt betrayed and I range of emotions were surging through me, mainly pain and fear. Would this happen again or would one be enough for Orochimaru?_

_Cumming inside of me wasn't a big problem for him as when he finally got off me I had red marks on my wrist from where he held onto me and my whole body was shaking with fear and pain. I couldn't move. Orochimaru left but then came back a few minutes later with a needle and I didn't have the energy to move as he jabbed it into my arm and left me lying on the bed in a pile of his cum and my blood from the whole... Thing... That just happened._

_I was in so much emotional pain even when the pain killers kicked in, even they weren't strong enough to numb the emotional pain I was going through. Time passed and I was able to get out of bed and go into the shower, and by shower I meant lying on the bathroom floor as the water fell on my back acting like a massage. It was the first truly nice thing I felt. I knew that to get through here I would have to be strong and not let anyone in, I would have to keep my secret just that, a secret. It's not like I could sleep so nightmares weren't a problem worth thinking a lot about but other people, they were things I didn't want to get involved in. I wanted to go home, I wanted my mom to hug me and tell me it would be alright. I wanted love and affection from my family. I wanted them to support me, but I knew they couldn't._

Getting my secret out felt amazing, especially since it was to someone who I felt I could trust. All through my explaining Sasuke sat there and stared, listening to everything. He would rub my back and sooth me when I needed it but other than that he kept his distance, or at least he did until I moved closer to him and hugged him, crying into his chest all that troubled me. I was first expecting him to go stiff or to push me away but he put his arms around me in a kind and relaxing way, something that I couldn't help but relax into. I liked Sasuke. He was a good person. A good kid. However most of all, a good friend.

"It's okay... I won't let him hurt you" Sasuke whispered in my ear as I cried and I couldn't help but feel protected in Sasuke's arms. In fact, I don't think it is only safety I'm feeling right now, I'm not fully sure what it is though... I have this small feeling in the pit of my stomach that makes me sick, like when you get really excited or something? I haven't felt this way before, is it good or bad? I'm so confused, I wonder if Sasuke is feeling it... I wonder if Sasuke has ever felt this way before. It's like the feeling you get when you get a new toy or a video game, a really happy feeling or a really bad feeling, I'm not sure yet.

Sasuke was the first to pull away with a yawn and I chuckled lightly at him, "you feeling better now, dobe?" he asked and I nodded smiling faintly.

"Yeah... Thanks for listening"

"It's nothing now get to bed" Sasuke said laughing and pushing me over to my bed. I smiled and went over to my bed and put my head back on the pillow and faced the wall.

"Goodnight Sasuke" I said and I heard him grunt in return, I felt myself falling tired, that was a good thing, the pills are finally starting to work after all this time.

"Hey Naruto..?" I heard him say sleepily into the dark,

"yeah Sasuke..?"

"...Did you feel it too...?"

* * *

**HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA CLIFF HANGER! I guess XD So sorry I was playing pokemon all day and sleeping all day yesterday and I have finally updated and arg work work work! I didn't want to go into too much detail because I would make myself cry but cute SasuNaru bit at the bottom that wasn't planned to make up for it! I was meant to be doing this on valentines day for my best friend who is going through issues at school! Stay strong hun love you I know you can do it! Ignore all the haters! Hit them with rusty sporks and potatoes! But anyway I have finally got this up! Love me please -currently monday at 9pm I'm sorry love me please- Now review if you liked it because all reviews are helpful and stay awesome all of you's because all your reviews make me smile and just seeing people reading this makes me feel amazing about it! Love all of you's! Especially my best friend! No that wasn't a confession ;)**


	8. First sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a rare and severe case of insomnia that got worse over the years due to his brothers sudden death. Sasuke is suicidal due to the newly found information about his parents passing. The two are placed into Konoha Mental Hospital and roomed together, will the two learn to trust and prove their sanity? Or be doomed to wander the white walled rooms for their whole life?

**What's this? I've actually updated on time? What had the world came too?! Well there is one main reason why I'm forcing myself to update right now when I'm so emotionally screwed thanks to this comment left by someone amazing I ended up smiling at my computer and almost crying, dear that person (you know who you are) you're amazing and never stop being you! This is the comment: Hi! I am officially your fan :-) I just swallowed the thing whole :-) :-) nihihi i read it at ones like same obsessive fangirl ;)...so sad naruto didnt end sameway better honestly i know its impossible to be another way cos its without the syllable ai at the end like shonen i mean... i just wanted to thank you for writting...i love it...the blables at the begging and the end are amazing ( i can see myself iam doing the same) i am interested how your life is doing in the healthy way like sameone cares so keep doing it it always make me smile :-) :-) i think you dont have to worry so much about deadline i and iam sure all the others can wait little'longer so be more happy:-) :-) :-) ohh and if you enjoy yaoi try (jst ignore if you allready know) there are lot of naruto dj but its hard core so 18 and at you awn risk**

**I don't own Naruto but I own this story, told in sasu's P.O.V and if you liked it then please review! All reviews make me smile! :D**

* * *

I remember everything he said to me. Everything to every last detail and it hurt me to be constantly thinking about what this poor kid went through. He had nobody and this happened to him, he had his innocence taken away from him in the most scary way possible. I wonder how much fear was in his heart and head while it was happening. I wonder how much it hurt... God Sasuke stop worrying about the kid he seems fine, he's always happy and he doesn't seem to worry about it ever happening again... I won't let it happen again... I know I won't. I'll risk my life if I have to... I don't fully understand why I feel the need to protect him but it feels right, like it's the right thing to do.

"Sasuke? You awake?" I heard Gaara asking me as he prodded my shoulder with a plastic fork. Snapping out of my thoughts I turned to look at him, he had a confused expression and was staring into my eyes.

"Yeah I was just daydreaming" I said quietly and looked back down at my toast and jam. Me and the small group were sat at a table eating breakfast, the reason I said it that way was I don't really think I'm an actually member of Naruto's group as I just started getting to know Naruto and all and well you understand I'm sure. Turning to look for the sun kissed blonde I noticed that he was talking to Kiba I think and Sakura I believe it was, the pink haired girl with anorexia. He was smiling and laughing at his friends jokes and it made me feel happy inside that the kid had finally found some people that understand him. Feeling he was being looked at Naruto turned and caught my eye, he smiled brightly and waved at me before turning away to encourage Sakura to eat the small plate of eggs.

The kid really is kindhearted... Caring for someone who you barley know simply because they looked more miserable than you, it's a gift not a lot of people possess... True kindness is hard to achieve and hard to maintain... The blonde truly is amazing for being able to smile and laugh at everything just to keep the people around him happy... Wait did I just call him amazing?

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto's voice called out to me snapping me out of my thoughts once more causing me to turn to face him again, "what'cha thinking about? You seemed confused about something!" Naruto said and I just 'hm'ed and shook my head avoiding the question as it would be somewhat weird to ask him why I seemed to think he was amazing, especially after what I said last night. Thinking back to last night I sighed remembering why I said what I did.

_"Hey Naruto...?"_

_"Yeah Sasuke...?"_

_"Did you feel it too?"_

I still don't know what I was feeling, maybe it was happiness that he told me? Yet it couldn't be because I was scared for him, I mean that weirdo doctor was still here, he showed me to my room for Christ's sake, that would defiantly explain why he was under his blanket when he knew he couldn't sleep... Naruto was scared. Naruto was scared of what brought me to the room. Did he maybe feel better when he saw me there? Relieved maybe that the creepy doctor hadn't come back for more? Now that I think of it how many times did he come back? Did he come back after the first time? I don't want to ask Naruto about that but I can't help but feel curious... It hurt to think of the poor blonde being taken advantage of by such a heartless bastard! I felt myself getting angry and I knew that it was always hard to calm me down after getting pissed at something, god help me if I come across that pervert I'll rip his insides out!

Looking back around the table everyone was staring at me with worry and fear on their face, it was then I realized I had broken the plastic fork by slamming it into the toast as I thought about ripping Orochimaru's insides out.

"S...Sasuke?" Naruto bravely said, fear obvious in his voice. Oh god did I scare him? Of course I scared him I just assassinated my toast in a blind rage that I didn't think I was actually acting on.

"It's okay dobe... I just got a bit angry at something, I'm going to go talk to Kakashi... I'll see you in the dorm" I said and watched him nod, everyone else had turned back to their conversation as I walked out the dining area and leaned again a corridor wall rethinking what happened. So I got angry at the thought of someone hurting Naruto, I got happy at seeing him smile... What could this mean? I was so confused, I've never felt this way before, never once have I wanted to kill someone so much by them hurting some random kid in some random ass hospital... Other than now that it.

I decided it would probably be safer to calm down here then go back to the dorm and wait for Naruto and ask him about Orochimaru but apparently fate had a different plan for me. I took deep breathes for a few minutes before starting to head down the hallway, I wasn't that hungry anyway so skipping breakfast didn't stand as a obstacle for me, i could just go back to the kitchen in a few hours if I got hungry so problem solved. I turned the corner to pass Kakashi's office that was about half way from the dinning area and the dorms when I was slammed into the wall by a angry force. I ended up banging my head against the wall soon giving me a stinging headache and I felt my anger rushing back to me when I saw who had me pinned against the wall.

Orochimaru.

"So... I see the little brat told you about our little... Encounter should we call it?" He spoke slowly into my ear, dragging his 's' out like some sort of fucked up snake man.

"Naruto is not a little brat! He's a fully functioning human like the rest of us!" I spat back at him and he gave out a dark chuckle at my reaction.

"Protective aren't we?"

"Shut the fuck up you bastard! Why the hell would you do something like that to such an innocent kid?!" I shouted in his face once he pulled away but kept me pressed against the wall, he better not try anything with me because I'm not scared to kill him.

"Feisty little one... Calm down I only came here to hold a warning, stay away from my little boy-toy or you will regret it"

"YOURS?!" I shouted, "THE ONLY THING I'LL REGRET IS NOT KILLING YOU WHEN I HAVE THE CHANCE!" I swung forward with my foot aiming for his balls or his stomach or any part of him that would make him let me go so I can kill him with my own hands if I have to. Much to my misfortune he blocked my kick and delivered a hard blow to my stomach and let go of my shoulders, I sunk down the wall clutching my empty belly. Thank god I didn't eat today or I would of just thrown it up all over the floor. Ew.

"S...Sasuke?" I heard Naruto's terrified voice shaking as he stood staring at me clutching my stomach and Orochimaru stood in front of me smirking down at my body.

"R...Run... Naruto..." I managed to breath out as I could hardly breath and my headache was getting worse. It was the most I could do in this situation, I wanted to call out for help but I couldn't breath well and I just wanted Naruto to be okay. I looked back up at him and saw him standing there facing what gave him nightmares for months, why wasn't he running?

"No..." Naruto said quietly, "I'm done running! I'm not gonna run from this anymore, I have to face my fears one day! I'm not gonna stand around when I can see you're in pain, and I won't let this fucker hurt you as much as he hurt me! Sasuke you're my friend and I'm gonna protect you from what nobody could protect me!" Naruto said loudly and plastered a smirk on his face as he walked over and stood in front of me, blocking me from Orochimaru.

"W-why..?" I whispered as I felt my head spin

"I dunno... It just felt right!" Naruto said cheerily and smiled down at me, "now try and regain your breath teme! I'll give you extra time then you can go get help... After all... It's me who he wants" Naruto said again and watched as Orochimaru smirked.

"Fine" the long haired raven said and grabbed Naruto's hair and pulled him out the way throwing him into the wall. Naruto hit the wall and fell to the floor with a thud but still got up and ran forward towards Orochimaru and jumped on his back pulling at his head and slapping his face while he clung on for dear life as the older spun around and bashed him against the wall. It was when it hit me, Naruto was risking his life for me while I was just sitting here. I could see that Naruto was bleeding and he was easily getting tired as he timelessly got smashed against the hard wall but still clung on, keeping to his promise that he would protect me until I was back on my feet.

I was still in pain and my head was so dizzy but I couldn't watch as my friend got battered and battered while I did nothing to help him. Excepting the fact that I was going to do what I said I would and protect Naruto I jumped up and the dizziness hit me. I couldn't see straight and my head was aching, but I still managed to throw myself at the older male grabbing him around the waist and letting my body weight do the rest. With Naruto leaning on his back and me leaning off his front Orochimaru soon fell to the ground almost landing on me if it wasn't for Naruto pulling me out from under him in a split second. I couldn't help but smile knowing Naruto protected me again but we both let our anger and pain out as we sat on his back and kept hitting the back of his head time and time again until we were certain we caused him enough problems.

Well not so much... We were hitting him until Iruka and Kakashi came running and pulled us off him and dragged us to their shared office to give us a lecture about 'respecting staff' but honestly, I don't think either one of us cared.

"What were you boys hitting Orochimaru for?!" Iruka asked sternly and I looked over at Naruto who gave me 'the look' and I shrugged. "Got angry..." I mumbled knowing that 'the look' meant no, Naruto didn't want anyone to know yet and I respected that, and would take the fall for him any day... Wait what?

**XxX Normal P.O.V XxX**

Kakashi and Iruka both took their turns to scold the two teens, Naruto never spoke a word during their lecture, only Sasuke, and the therapists noticed that before answering Sasuke would look at Naruto and share some eye contact as if they were talking through eye contact to be told what to say. Iruka noticed that Naruto was a lot calmer around Sasuke and seemed to show a small attraction to the other teen, even if it was just mutual. Kakashi noticed that Sasuke would only do what Naruto seemed to tell him, he also managed to get out that Naruto had protected Sasuke from Orochimaru reacting to Sasuke's rage. The therapists knew that they would have to question each other about the boys' strange behavior but that could wait.

Sasuke and Naruto never listened to the lecture and would be asked on multiple times to listen because it was important, however what was going in the teens minds seemed to be a lot more important than some telling off.

 _'Why did I act like that? Why didn't I just run... I mean Sasuke was clearly trying to protect me but I've just got him in shit... But I'm not regretting it... Because I knew that I wanted to protect Sasuke from Orochimaru and I'm happy that he's okay... To be honest... I'm relieved that he's okay... I wonder why... Thinking that he is okay and alive still has made that weird feeling come back... What could this mean...? Wait...'_ Naruto thought to himself.

 _'Why the hell couldn't I have killed him?! The sick fucker deserves to die! The whole hospital would be better without him, and so would Naruto's life! I have no idea why I'm getting so worked up about someone hurting some random kid I earned the trust off... I care about the blonde bastard I know I do, he's my friend and I seem to want to risk my life to see that he's okay... Why am I doing this? Why do I seem to care so much?! Why do I feel like... Wait...'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

 _'Oh god...'_ They both thought in unison,  _'Could I be... Falling for him...?'_

* * *

**BOOM! FINALLY DONE AND ON THE ACTUAL DATE! I really enjoyed writing this story and I think it has ended pretty well, wtf Sasuke and Naruto might be falling for each other? Will they talk about it to each other or keep it secret? Will these feelings win or will their brains take over, how can a relationship work in a mental hospital and are they even real? Or maybe are they just taking a liking to someone too far?! Who knows! Review if you liked and lets see if I can update next weekend on the correct day ;) Hope you enjoyed! Bye for now!**


	9. I'm scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a rare and severe case of insomnia that got worse over the years due to his brothers sudden death. Sasuke is suicidal due to the newly found information about his parents passing. The two are placed into Konoha Mental Hospital and roomed together, will the two learn to trust and prove their sanity? Or be doomed to wander the white walled rooms for their whole life?

**Naruto doesn't belong to me but this story does, blah blah blah gay cute shit and my stomach won't bloody stop making noises... On with the story!**

* * *

_'Oh god...'_ They both thought in unison,  _'Could I be... Falling for him...?'_

"SASUKE WAKE UP WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Naruto screamed in the Uchiha's face causing him to jolt up and smack the blonde in the forehead with his own causing them both to fall back grabbing their heads.

"Arg Naruto what the fuck?!" Sasuke groaned with his head in the pillow,

"sorry Sasuke! Shit your head is hard but we were gonna be late for group and you know how Kakashi gets" Naruto said rubbing his head once more and looking back at his raven roommate, "what time did you even go to sleep? I heard you walking around muttering to yourself, what were you even thinking about?" Naruto asked sitting on the bed next to him as Sasuke also sat up and looked at Naruto.

_'Shit! I can't tell him what I was thinking about... Fuck think of an excuse think of an excuse!'_

"Oh you know just... Stuff... Like how long we'll be here?"  _'nailed it'_ Sasuke said looking at him in his normal expression hoping that the blonde was dumb enough to believe the lie.

"Oh okay that kinda makes sense... But you need to get out of bed and go get dressed!" Naruto said standing up and pulling the lazy Uchiha out his warm bed and shoved him into the bathroom, throwing a dark blue t-shirt and some black sweatpants in with him. "Get dressed!" Naruto commanded and went to sit on Sasuke's bed.

 _'I know he wasn't thinking of that... It took him too long to reply for it to be true, what could have been bothering him then?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he looked at the plush toy he had thrown over about an hour ago in his first attempt to wake Sasuke from his slumber. The blonde's thoughts were interrupted as Sasuke emerged from the bathroom with the worst case of bed hair Naruto had ever seen. Not being able to control his chuckles, a loud laugh exploded from the shorter males lungs as he grabbed his sides and fell back onto the bed.

"W-what?!" Sasuke stuttered as he looked at Naruto who was practically crying of laughter,

"y-your hair, hahahahah, it's amazing!" Naruto blurted out in between laughter as Sasuke's eyes widened and brought his hand up to his head to feel his hair. Yup, it was sticking up in the weirdest of ways from what he could feel with his hands as the only mirror is in the public showers that nobody liked going to.

"Well! Stop laughing and help me, we've got group haven't we?!" Sasuke blurted out, feeling very self confident about his hair.

"yeah yeah I'm on it I'm on it" Naruto chuckled as he sat up and wiped his eyes from the tears that managed to come from laughing too hard, the blonde looked over at Sasuke and bit on his thumb, thinking.

"Well dobe?!" Sasuke asked impatiently and Naruto sprang up from Sasuke's bed,

"got it!" the younger shouted and ran into the bathroom. Sasuke watched as naruto came back holding a tin of something, "now sit down!" Naruto ordered and let out a small laugh as Sasuke did as he was told, sitting on the bed staring at the dobe. Naruto moved over behind Sasuke and pulled the lid off the tin. "Face forward or I'll screw it up..." Naruto muttered as he put his hand in the contents of the tin and placing it on Sasukes hair.

Naruto moved his hands slowly on the raven's head as he spiked it up at the back and straightened out the bangs he always had hanging so perfectly. Sasuke would shiver every now and again as the blonde would occasionally touch his head where it tickled, the raven kinda liked it as well though so he wasn't complaining.

Once Naruto was done he practically grabbed Sasuke and yanked him out the room before legging it down the corridor once checking the time. Naruto had styled the Uchiha's hair amazingly and Sasuke was curious where he got the weird jell type stuff from, he knew he'd bring it up later but right now the only thing that bothered him was getting the group on time to avoid Kakashi's wrath for the second time in the past few days.

Sasuke and Naruto got to the big room where group had just started in about thirty seconds and ended up falling through the swinging doors flat onto the floor, causing everyone in the room to turn and burst into laughter.

"Hahaha what the fuck guys?!" Gaara shouted at the two teens lying on the floor tangled in each others limbs awkwardly.

 _'God why is my heart beating so fast? And why am I feeling so nervous?'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he lay with his face on the floor trying to hide the light blush that was forming,  _'what the hell is going on?!'_

_'Mmm... Sasuke smells so nice... Wait what? Ugh there's that annoying feeling again, it feels like my stomach is doing jumping jacks!'_

"Sasuke! Naruto! Get up off the floor we have a session here!" Kakashi walked over cheerfully,  _'He's in a good mood... Iruka must have let him off last night I'm guessing'_ Naruto thought as him and Sasuke untangled themselves from each other and stood up. Naruto was well aware of Iruka and Kakashi's relationship and quite frankly it didn't bother him, at first he thought it was a bit strange but now it's just a normal thing for him. Whenever Kakashi has breaks he will find out wherever Iruka is, usually with Naruto around those times, and join whatever is going on.

Naruto was quite fond of Kakashi and Iruka as their playful antics would always bring happiness and laughter to a sad topic.

_"So Naruto.. I know that this is something you aren't looking forward too, believe me I know, but I need you to tell me about Kurama... You need to tell me what he was like, what your favourite things were about him" Iruka explained slowly and the blonde nodded in understanding._

_"w-well... Where do I start..."_

_Naruto was about a quarter way through his story when the tears came, Iruka has tried to make him calm down but in the end just hugged him and rubbed the blonde's back knowing from experience how painful it was to lose someone you loved. It was that moment when the brunettes boyfriend came walking into the room, completely unaware of the situation, shouting_

_"I don't see the problem in cannibals, I mean if they eat the body then who knows there was a murder?!"_

_"What about the bones?" Naruto said pulling away from Iruka and facing Kakashi, still sniffling. Kakashi stood still giving a moment of thought before screaming out_

_"CRUSH THEM UP AND SNORT THEM LIKE A MAN"_

_That had Naruto laughing for hours while the three talking and ate until Naruto had to go meet up with his friends. Ever since that day therapy for Naruto had never been that bad, Iruka and Kakashi looked out for him like parents and he respected that. They really were an interesting couple._

Sasuke pulling on Naruto's arm for him to sit on the chair was what snapped him out of his memories. Glancing over at Sasuke who was sat next to where he was standing made Naruto realize that he should probably sit down as well.

"Alright kids, today I have an exciting idea for this session, and it's all about trust" Kakashi said from the front, moving his hands in a way that looked like he was trying to summon a rainbow at the word trust. "Let me explain," he said as he glanced at all the confused faces, "you will be getting into a pair with someone who you know but don't know particularly well, for example me and Gaara, we know each other from these group sessions and we've had some chats but I wouldn't say were bezzies or anything, no offense Gaara" Kakashi said chuckling as he heard the redhead scoff.

"Anyway you will simply stand in front of the person like this" Kakashi said as Iruka emerged from the side and stood in front of Kakashi meaning that the poor therapist was being used as a demonstration even though he knew he had work to get back too. "Take the other persons hands" Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hands and held them tight, "and lean back" Kakashi leaned back and as did Iruka until they were as far back as their arms would go, Kakashi and Iruka then used each other to pull themselves back up again. "Oh one more thing before you start, try and weigh the same or something could go horribly wrong."

Once the boring explanation had been given the group of teenagers instantly started pairing up and finding a space. Neji ended up with Sai, Kiba with Gaara, Ino and Sakura had no choice but to go together, Choji went with Shino and Lee ended up going with Shikamaru. This meant that the only two left were non other than Sasuke and Naruto.

"Guess I'm with you then, dobe.." Sasuke said quickly and stood up, finding a space as the blonde followed him.  _'Why is my heart beating so fast? It's only a weird exorcise we have to do in group'_

"yeah it seems so" Naruto said once they got to their space and held out his hands. When Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's the blonde shot back making the raven to look over at him questionably. Naruto had jumped back because of the feeling when his and Sasuke's hands touched, the blonde had no idea what it meant and no idea why it kept happening, it just felt like there was a butterfly shooting through his chest and it freaked him out.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked a bit concerned but Naruto nodded and laughed, regaining the position they were in. Once again Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's and the sun kissed Uzumaki felt it, only this time it wasn't as strong. He felt like he was going to throw up though. The two leaned back ever so slowly but ended up gripping tightly onto each other for dear life as they let themselves fall backwards only to be caught by their feet meeting and their arms being unable to stretch any further.

"Well done you two!" Kakashi applauded the teenagers and then turned away to see the others.

"So... Wanna get back up now?" Naruto asked as he looked at the ceiling, his hands were getting sweaty and he really didn't want to fall on the floor again that day, as well as that his heart was beating so fast he thought it would explode out of his chest any moment.

"Yeah, on the count of three we pull each other up, one... two... Three!" Sasuke said and used Naruto's arms to pull himself up as the blonde did the same, however they never thought about the fact that Naruto's feet were practically on top of Sasuke's.

The next thing that happened was all in slow motion to the two, Sasuke had pulled Naruto up as he pulled himself up, but before he could realize that the dobe would end up in his face because of the way their feet were it was too late to do anything about it. Before the two could move out of the way, due to the amount of force it took to pull one another up, their lips smashed together in front of everyone for the whole group to see.

Naruto's heart was going so fast he thought Sasuke could hear it, Sasuke was feeling his stomach light on fire. The two quickly pulled away to get rid of the weird feeling and a blush soon was plastered upon each boys face. The whole room was still staring at them, unable to think of words to explain how they were feeling. Ino, as by far the biggest boy on boy fan in the world, practically fainted if it wasn't for Sakura catching her and shaking her awake.

Kakashi and Iruka were stood against the wall swallowing their laughs as one another squeezed out "I can't believe it worked" and "I know I never gave it a second though."

Once the group session had finished and everyone had gotten over the kiss, except Naruto and Sasuke who were secretly replaying it in their head, Kiba jumped up and blurted out, "dudes you's are coming to mine, we all need to bond!"

"yeah let's do it!" Naruto shouted breaking out his trance and jumping up with Kiba, the others in the little group nodded while the people that weren't got up and went to do something completely different.

"So I'll see you later then, Naruto?" Sasuke asked standing up and going to walk out before his wrist was grabbed by Gaara and Kiba. The raven turned around and looked at them.

"Dude, you're coming as well" Kiba said and Sasuke looked at him questionably,

"why?"

"Because you're a part of this group idiot, now come on, we have getting to know each other to do" Gaara said and dragged the confused Uchiha out the door followed by the rest. Sasuke didn't know why he was being excepted into the group, but he did know that it felt great.

**XxX**

"So! What do you want to talk about?" Sakura asked while she sat on the floor that was now covered with pillows brought from the others rooms as they were all planning to stay the night, they had Naruto force Shizune to work that night on their hall so that nobody else would snitch if they found them all in the same room laughing until morning.

"How about video games?" Gaara said opening a bag of crisps and offering one to Neji,

"nah too boyish!" Ino complained and Sakura agreed.

"I've got it!" Naruto said, everyone turned to look at him, "phobias, we say what we're afraid most of!"

"That... Is a genius idea! Go you blondie!" Kiba said laughing as he changed his position on the bed to get more comfortable.

The teens had created a small pillow floor with blankets stolen from the beds of their original rooms and gotten Shizune to get them some sweets and pop. They excuse was 'come on, if we're going to be stuck in here at least let us feel like we're having a sleepover' and of course, being the child lover and caring person she is, Shizune agreed to be in on the plan.

"I'll go first!" Ino said placing her hand in the air and everyone looked at her, "well I am scared of suffocating, I hate the idea of not being able to breath it just makes me shiver in fear."  _'Who knew Ino was claustrophobic'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he looked at the smiling blonde as she hugged her best friend and wished her luck.  _'The people here are so nice as well... It really is just like a big family... I feel like they could replace my broken one...'_ Sasuke thought as he gave a small smile.

Everyone learned new things about each other that they didn't know about. Shikamaru was scared of heights, Choji of horses, Sakura was scared of spiders and would have a panic attack if she ever saw one, Gaara was scared of being unhappy which was why he always tried his hardest to look happy despite knowing he had depression, Neji was scared of dying, Kiba was scared of cats which everyone found amusing but he kept insisting that they were the spawn of satan and would take over the world, soon leaving Naruto next up in line.

"Well Naruto?" Shikamaru asked as he tilted his head slowly so the blonde would enter his line of sight.

"I'm scared of being alone, having nobody around me, having nobody to love me or nobody as my friends... It terrifies me" Naruto said slowly and moved closer to Sasuke as they were being forced to sleep next to each other. The two weren't as awkward as they thought they would be, they kinda just excepted the fact it was an accident and changed the subject.

"Monophobia..." Sasuke muttered then got elbowed by Naruto, "ouch! What was that for?"

"your turn!" Naruto grinned cheesily and Sasuke couldn't help but smile at his idiotic roommate,

"well I have a fear of failing... All my life I've been told I have to be better than Itachi, so I ended up giving myself a fear of failing, it's the only thing that worries me" he said calmly and Naruto thought to himself.  _'Did Sasuke think he failed when he realized he lost his parents? Is that why he tried to die... I don't want Sasuke to die..'_ The mere thought of Sasuke dying brought the blonde to tears and was soon swarmed by his group of friends asking him why he started crying, including Sasuke. Naruto would never admit it but he liked the attention off the Uchiha, and it was confusing the hell out of him, what did any of this mean?!

* * *

**Finally finished this :3 I know it's late stfu at least I got it done before Monday, I also have another story idea in mind and if you want to blame someone blame my friend Katelyn XD Well review if you liked it because all reviews are loved and make me feel so nice inside. Awhhh I love all you readers! dammit let me hug you! Thanks for reading :)**


	10. My savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a rare and severe case of insomnia that got worse over the years due to his brothers sudden death. Sasuke is suicidal due to the newly found information about his parents passing. The two are placed into Konoha Mental Hospital and roomed together, will the two learn to trust and prove their sanity? Or be doomed to wander the white walled rooms for their whole life?

**First video is finally up on my main youtube channel so if you go to my profile you'll find a link to that so after this go check it out! :D Uhm there isn't much I can say really on the subject of life other than I'm getting slightly more depressed every now and again and I'm panicking more but I'll be alright! The characters don't belong to me but the plot does! Oh yeah before we start I would like to say that I have officially decided to name the chapters and have named all of them along with the plan for them so I know that it should work! I will start now and put the chapter names in the start of the chapters so yay! Not much else to say other than on with the story! P.s sorry about the typos I might have in other chapters, I do know how to spell... I just type too fast... Like really fast xD I'm surprised I don't set my laptop on fire every time I update my Facebook status**

* * *

_"Do you think we should wake them up?"_

_"I dunno they look really comfy..."_

_"it's also soooooo cute!"_

_"Ino shut it we'll wake them up"_

_"but they are!"_

_"I'd hate to break it to you Ino, but Shikamaru's right, we will wake them up if we're too loud"_

_"but Sakura!"_

Naruto shifted slightly on his pillow and blanket mattress at the sound of whispers coming from the other side of the room. The blonde had managed to drift off into a light sleep for about an hour, an hour and a half if he was lucky. Not wanting to move too far away from the heat source to his right he groaned to motion for the whispers to shut the hell up and let him go back into his trance even though Naruto new he wouldn't get back to sleep, but that didn't mean he couldn't lie there and no nothing.

Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru froze at Naruto's groans. They all new from past times that when he was woken from his rare short sleeps he didn't want to move for god knows how long and if anyone made him move they would have a hell of a task.

"See! I told you we'd wake him up!" Shikamaru hissed at his blonde friend causing her to whimper and sink down back onto a bed,

"It's okay Ino" Sakura said walking over and sitting next to her trying to cheer her best friend up. Sakura hated seeing her friends miserable, she knew just how hard it was to be depressed for months on end so when she got put into therapy she promised she would try and make everyone happier.

After snuggling back into the weird heat source Naruto re-closed his eyes and let his mind wander, yet it somehow wandered to his raven haired roommate.  _'Sasuke has such nice hair... It's so smooth... I wonder how he does it... His skin is so pale and so flawless... He's just like a porcelain doll... His eyes are so black, they always look so miserable and so unhappy... I wonder if I could ever make them show happiness... His plump lips... I wonder what it would be like... To... Kiss them...'_

The thought fired Naruto out of daydreams and away from whatever he was snuggling into which soon groaned after being used as a platform for Naruto to fire himself off. The strange heat source soon sat up and the blanket slid off its head, showing the same mess of perfect black hair Naruto had seen for the past few weeks. Naruto's heart skipped a beat once he realized that the human heater he was hugging for the whole of the night was Sasuke, the blonde still didn't know the real reason behind these weird acts of accidental affection he was showing towards his roommate.

Rubbing his eyes with his hands and then looking around, glaring, Sasuke ending in catching Naruto's eye.

"Dobe..." Sasuke said, his voice laced with sleep, "why did you kick me...?" He sounded so innocent, so sexy and so... So... Sasuke! At least he did according to Naruto who was staring dumbfound at the Uchiha. "Well..?" Sasuke asked again, impatiently.

_'Crap... Can't tell him I was thinking of kissing him! Why did I even think of that?! Arg! Think of an excuse!'_

"I uhh saw a bug" Naruto lied, adding a dusting motion to his arm to add effect, or at least get credit for acting if he was found guilty. Sasuke however, who couldn't be bothered for an argument in the morning, simply brushed it off not fully caring why he was used as a launch pad as long as he knew who did it, and he knew that the chances of it being Naruto probably waking up realizing they were hugging and freaking out and jumping back were pretty high. Sasuke knew that the two were hugging in their sleep. Sasuke was the reason it happened.

_"Come on just one more game! Pleeease!" Kiba begged as Gaara was sat on the bed throwing crisps at him,_

_"We have to go to bed, we'll get slaughtered if we're not up early enough to retreat back to our rooms with the help of Shizune" Neji explained as Kiba lay on his floor and ate the food that was being thrown at him like he was a dog._

_"I don't wanna go to bed! I'm still hyper! I can't remember the last time I had fanta!" Kiba whined again and sat up putting his hands in his hair and sighing loudly to add effect of his boredom._

_"I asked if you wanted to play cards" Shikamaru mumbled as he put a card down on the pile. Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were playing black jack as Gaara and Neji were playing charades with Kiba but soon got bored as Kiba didn't really know fully how to play the stupid game._

_"Cards is boring!" Kiba blurted out and lay back down on his bed._

_"Naruto." Neji said and the blonde nodded and stood up going over to his bag,_

_"on it" he said as he pulled out a packet of pills and popped one out and gave it to Kiba._

_"What's this?" The brunette asked as he took the pill in the palm of his hand and looked up and everyone as if they were planning on poisoning him other something even though he knew they were his best friends but they were in a mental hospital so it wouldn't hurt for him to question them or something._

_"Idiot, it's to calm you down" Naruto said, "just take it, nothing will happen to you" the blonde walked back over to the group and took his turn._

_Sighing and looking at the pill the brunette shrugged and swallowed it before looking around feeling his eyes get heavy. Shaking his head slightly, Kiba felt his body getting heavy and felt the need to lie down. "BASTARD" Kiba shouted out as he let his body fall back so he was lying on the bed, "they were..." Kiba yawned again and felt his eyes close, "sleeping pills..."_

_"Wished they worked that well on me" Naruto said laughing and finished his game with the group as Neji and Gaara took that time to fall asleep themselves._

_"They will in the end, dobe" Sasuke said chuckling as he took his turn, turning to look at Shikamaru who was by now passed out on Ino's shoulder. "Guess we should probably end the game here then..." Sasuke mumbled again and the girls nodded as Naruto tried helping Ino pull Shikamaru off her._

_"Sasuke help!" Naruto complained as he tried pulling Shikamaru off Ino who at this point was being trapped as the pony tail wearing teen had fallen off her shoulder and onto her lap._

_Giving a small chuckle at the scene in front of him the raven walked over and pulled Shikamaru gently off the blondes and lent him off to the side so he could sleep comfortably. "I always have to save the day don't I?" Sasuke asked jokingly as Ino and Sakura went off to where they were planning on sleeping, Sasuke sitting down on the blankets._

_"It's not my fault I'm weaker than you!" Naruto said pouting and moving to sit down next to the dark haired teen,_

_"I never said it was" Sasuke laughed, lying down and pulling a blanket over him and facing away from the blonde, Naruto doing the same but lying facing Sasuke's back. After a small mental argument with himself Sasuke turned over to face the blonde, Naruto had his eyes closed but Sasuke was sure he was still awake due to his insomnia. Closing his eyes again Sasuke shuffled closer to Naruto, placing an arm around the blonde carefully, eventually relaxing into his blonde roommate._

_Naruto was still awake when Sasuke had done this, and had frozen up when the ravens arm was placed around him but soon relaxed into Sasuke's arm and shuffled slightly closer to him, his heart beating fast at every moment. The two ended up staying really close to each other in one another's arms for the whole night, Naruto being awake for most of it trying his hardest not to freak out or anything until he eventually drifted off into his light sleep._

"Whatever you say dobe" Sasuke said, chuckling slightly, as he stood up and checked the time on the clock.

"hey Sasuke?"

"hm?"

"I need to go find Shizune and get my pills... I'll meet you back in the room okay?" Naruto stood up and kicked some of the blankets out the way.

"Yeah alright, I'll meet you back there in about ten minutes? I'll wake everyone up"

"Okay!" Naruto grinned and walked out the room in search of the dark haired nurse. On his way to Shizune's office Naruto ended up falling back into his random daydreams and started to think about why he had earlier thought of kissing his roommate. Being gay had never crossed the blonde's mind, he had never had physical attraction to anyone so he never even gave the chance a thought. Knocking on the door the woman came out smiling while she greeted him.

"Good morning Naruto, did you have a good night?"

"I had a great one, thanks! Do you have my pills?"

"Sure do" she said and handed him the tablets with a bottle of water. Smiling Naruto took them before wiping his face with his sleeve and looking back up at her.

"...Shizune?" He asked slowly, not really sure how to address the situation,

"yes dear?" Shizune said, looking at him slightly worried,

"...I need help"

"what about? Here, come into my office and we'll talk" she said and took Naruto's hand and pulled him into the room filled with medical stuff and patients stats. She sat down on a chair and Naruto sat down opposite here. "Now my guess is Iruka isn't the best with advice with what you need right now, am I correct?"

"Yeah..." Naruto said giving a small nod,

"hm.. I see... I will try my best" She said smiling and Naruto sighed and nodded, placing his head in his hands then looking back up at her and blurting out,

"I think I'm in love with my roommate!"

"You mean Sasuke? The one who was suicidal?" She asked, a lot calmer than Naruto had expected.

"...yeah..."

Shizune gave a small chuckle and moves so her head was propped up on her hands, she spent the next ten minutes explaining to Naruto about how to deal with a crush and do's and don'ts of flirting and getting someones attention. This was where she realized that Naruto had no idea about anything to do with love and relationships, she secretly hoped that Sasuke had some experience or it might not work as well as she hoped it would.

On the way back to the room Naruto was thinking about the excuses he would have to use to answer Sasuke on why he was so late when he told his roommate that he would be back in about ten minutes. While stuck in these daydreams Naruto walked into a group of older boy standing in the corridor.

Instantly the boy tried to apology to the older men to avoid getting into a whole load of drama and to keep his life but the men didn't want an apology.

"Watch where you're going got it?!" One of them spat in Naruto's face as they pinned him up against a wall and smirked, Naruto felt fear surging through him as the men pinned him against the wall, knowing that he wouldn't get out of this easily. When Naruto didn't answer the men he got pulled back and slammed into the wall for a second time causing the blonde to groan in pain. The other two men were smirking evilly as Naruto was shaking in fear of being killed because when you're in a crazy house then it doesn't matter who you kill because nobody else will find out.

"HEY!"

Naruto felt like he had just been freed from a angry lion cage when he heard Sasuke calling from the hallway. Sasuke had gotten bored waiting and had went on a walk when he saw Naruto being held hostage by the older men. Once the Uchiha saw Naruto he didn't think twice about anything all he knew was he had to save him.

The men turned around and glared at Sasuke, dropping Naruto to the floor and slowly making their way over to Sasuke. "What do you want, kid?!"

Sasuke smirked and ducked as one of them threw a punch at him, as the raven ducked he swung his leg out knocking one of the men to the floor. Standing up quickly and dodging more swings, Sasuke jumped on the other guys head and kicked his face before running up and jumping on another's back, clinging on as he was swung around, continuously smashing the guys face with his fist until he was smashed into the wall and thrown across the room.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted making the men look back at him and growl,

"NARUTO GO GET HELP! NOW!" Sasuke shouted, standing up even though his head was pounding and his legs were shaking and throwing himself at the men who were only a few years older than the two.

Naruto nodded and ran off as fast as he could, skidding across the floor until he bounded into Shizune's office dragging her out. Naruto, who was almost having a panic attack, dragged her to where the crime was held, however instead of seeing Sasuke smiling and checking his nails with beat up men around him, they saw Sasuke lying limp on the floor surrounded by his own blood.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! HOW MANY PEOPLE HATE ME NOW?! I KNOW IM A EVIL BITCH BUT HAHAHAHAHHA LOVE YOU ALL PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING!**


	11. Plans of escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a rare and severe case of insomnia that got worse over the years due to his brothers sudden death. Sasuke is suicidal due to the newly found information about his parents passing. The two are placed into Konoha Mental Hospital and roomed together, will the two learn to trust and prove their sanity? Or be doomed to wander the white walled rooms for their whole life?

**Oh sweet sweet sweet wifi! I have currently not had wifi for A WEEK! As you can tell I'm surprised I survived that long xD So I couldn't update but I am now! My birthday on friday -happy face- so that's gonna be fun! Not much else to comment on... Got my hair cut again? Going to be doing my first cosplay soon so that should be something to look forward too... Check my profile for the links... Naruto doesn't belong to me, the plot of this story does though! I have also planned other stories so I might be publishing them but right now I have too much to work on with school and the cosplay and all that... Enjoy the chapter my fishcakes! (That's what I call my subs on the cosplay youtube channel btw xD)**

* * *

_However instead of seeing Sasuke smiling and checking his nails with beat up men around him, they saw Sasuke lying limp on the floor surrounded by his own blood._

"Naruto... You have to go back to your room... You'll get into a lot of trouble if they find you still here..." Shizune said as she looked up at the boy who was sat staring at the wall in a chair pulled up next to a bed, currently inhabited by a bandaged up raven.

"I don't care... What if he wakes up..." Naruto said slowly, not taking his eyes off Sasuke. The Uchiha had been badly beaten once Naruto had left, the men had taken him down and messed him up. Sasuke had luckily got away with no broken bones but had a lot of bruises and some cuts on his face, not to mention the amount of scratches.

"Then I will come and get you immediately... I promise" Shizune said, trying one last time to shift the kid that had been sitting in the same chair for two hours after Sasuke was took into the infirmary for his wounds to be taken care of.

"Please, Shizune... I don't want to leave him... I... I think I love him..." Naruto turned to look at her, his eyes bled innocence and his face read worry as he looked back at his sleeping crush. Shizune gave a small smile as she looked at him. In the seven months of Naruto being here, nearly seven as Sasuke had joined around a month ago she had never seen him so pure around someone else, sure he was always kind and happy around his group of friends but whenever Naruto was around Sasuke he seemed so relaxed and so at peace with himself, he seemed truly happy, like the world was finally starting to spin the way he wanted it to.

Nodding slowly she spoke again, "if that's what you want... I guess you can wait until he wakes up... Shouldn't be long now..." Naruto nodded as he stared at Sasuke's face. It was pale and flawless, or at least it used to be. His porcelain skin was ruined by a big bruise on his eye and a bandaged up cut on his right cheek. A strand of black hair was lying on his face, mocking Naruto as it was rebelling against the rest of the hair. The sleeping Uchiha looked so peaceful according to Naruto, so beautiful.

Bringing his hand up to the other boys face Naruto gently brushed the hair to the side. Sasuke's skin was a lot smoother on his face than anywhere else that he had touched. Eyes drifted from Sasuke's cheek to the ravens lips. Oh how Naruto wanted to kiss them. Not knowing how to deal with the emotions he was feeling, Naruto simply stared at the ravens face, lips parted slightly with a dazed expression imprinted on his face.

"You're looking like a love sick puppy" Shizune said laughing quietly, standing up from her desk and walking over to the other side of the room to look at some medication on the racks.

Snapping out of the trance and blushing slightly Naruto turned quickly to face the dark haired nurse, she gave a laugh at the flustered teenager and waved her hand dismissively, "I'm kidding I'm kidding."

Pouting, Naruto turned back to Sasuke who moved his head slightly to the right causing the blonde to jump up and almost scream with happiness. "SHIZUNE!" Naruto bellowed across the infirmary, "I THINK HE'S WAKING UP!" Jumping slightly at the sudden outburst, Shizune rushed over to the raven and checked his pulse and heartbeat.

"Ugh..." Sasuke groaned, shakily waving his arms around in an attempt to get the two to move out of the way and give him oxygen, he had been knocked out for nearly three hours.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped, seeing his roommate was fully awake and moving and 100% alive. Shizune gave a small chuckle at seeing how Naruto acted around his crush, in all honesty she found it adorable. Moving away from the two, Shizune stepped to the side to grab a couple pills, painkillers to be exact, for Sasuke's injury's.

Opening his eyes slightly Sasuke tried to see where about's he was, but shut them tightly again once the blinding light of the infirmary got to him. Naruto laughed at this move causing Sasuke to give a small growl as it was all he could really do in his state.

"I always thought you resembled a vampire" Naruto said, chuckling at his own joke. Sasuke couldn't help but give a weak smile at his roommates stupidity.  _'You're an absolute idiot... But somehow I keep finding myself drawn to you... Damned dobe..'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he tried to keep his eyes tightly shut to avoid being blinded, yet a small voice in the back of Sasuke's head kept telling him to open them because his attractive sun god of a roommate was waiting for him. The voice won the emotional war as Sasuke forced his eyes open slowly to get used to the light until he could open them fully and glance around the room.

"The infirmary?" Sasuke said, his voice hoarse,

"well you did nearly die out there! What were you thinking trying to stick up for me?!" Naruto lectured,

"what were you doing getting grabbed?!" Sasuke tried to shout but ended up squeaking.

Sighing and walking over to the two, Shizune pushed Naruto out the way and set the pills on the small table and helped Sasuke to sit up, "you have to take the pills or else you won't be able to move, and both of you stop arguing please... Sasuke it wasn't Naruto's fault, and Naruto it wasn't Sasuke's fault.. You care about each other and that's why this happened now either except it or stop being around each other, I'll organize a room swap if you want!" She threatened, knowing that it wouldn't be aloud but the boys didn't know that.

"NO!" They both blurted out at the same time, Sasuke's voice in more of a harsh whisper than a shout.

Knowing that they had just acted without thinking the two had to quickly think up an excuse to hide the fact that they actually enjoyed being together.

"I mean come on, he's the least most annoying person here" Sasuke lied, reaching over to the table, with the help of Naruto, to get the pills and water. Naruto decided to avoid digging himself in a deeper hole he would just stay quiet and let Sasuke do all the talking. Shizune just laughed at the two boys' reactions to being split apart and walked over to her desk as a loud buzzing noise sounded through the hospital.

"Alright get lost you two, lunch is out" She said as she watched Naruto help Sasuke off the high bed then try and help him out the door only to be pushed into the wall by the moody Uchiha. "Love is a hard path to take, Naruto..." She said to the empty room, "especially in a place like this... But if the right choices are made... Miracles can happen... Come to think of the way you both act around each other, they already have happened..."

**XxX**

"For the last time, dobe, I'm fine!" Sasuke said for the fifth time since they left the infirmary. The small group were currently sat at their normal table in the big square that looked like a prison full of food and people. It was like a normal meal time for the group, Neji and Gaara were sat talking to each other quietly while the girls were trying to encourage Sakura to eat more by saying she is beautiful and a little more weight wouldn't change that, and Lee, Kiba, and Shikamaru doing the usual trying to impress the girls or at least each other by acting like idiots.

"But Sasu!" Naruto whined. The blonde had refrained from using the nick-name teme as he was trying to get on the Uchiha's good side. He couldn't help it, he loved being around the raven.  _'Guess I really am a lovesick puppy...'_ Naruto thought to himself, not realizing he was staring at Sasuke.

"Uh... Naruto?" Sasuke asked, shifting awkwardly from the blonde staring at him. There was the feeling again, the same feeling he had felt for a few days now. Butterflies. The feeling of having a million butterflies and birds flying around in your stomach and chest. The feeling you get when you're excited or around someone you... You... You love. Sasuke's eyes widened. It couldn't be, could it? He'd just met Naruto... Well about a month ago, is that enough time to fall? Sure he had considered it before and wouldn't lie that his roommate was attractive but the main problem was Naruto's sexuality.

Sasuke had new he was gay from a young age so it wasn't the fact that Naruto was a male that surprised him, more of the fact it was Naruto. His blonde, sun kissed, completely retarded and idiotic roommate. It was from this moment onward, Sasuke new that he was in deep shit.

From experience Sasuke knew that dealing with a crush wasn't half as bad as dealing with someone who you have admitted to yourself that you're in love with. Knowing that you like them just sorta multiplies the feeling by... A billion! And it was annoying. Every little cute thing they would do, you would notice, and it would drive you mad knowing that they don't know, and that you can't tell them in chances of ruining your friendship or it being awkward. The thing about love, is that it will slowly drive you insane.

"Oh dudes!" Kiba said, snapping Sasuke and Naruto both out of their daydreams. Once everyone was looking, Kiba caught eye contact with everyone other than Naruto before saying "it's time" and making a 'follow me' gesture and standing up, walking out the room, being followed by the group and a confused Sasuke.

"What's this about?" Sasuke asked,

"you'll see" Naruto said grinning, knowing that Sasuke was about to fully be excepted into the group.

The group followed Kiba up to reception, all but Sasuke knowing what was going on. The confused Uchiha watched as Kiba walked over to the glass screen and knocked on it. A small window was opened and the brunette mumbled something to the receptionist and passed a small sack of what seemed to be money over to her, in return a key was given and the brunette walked back over to the group grinning.

"We're in, follow me" he said and walked off, only to be followed by everyone. Kiba walked through the corridors and turned left at a door Sasuke had never been through before. Kiba kept walking until he came to a big room with multiple doors around it, a red one, a white one, a black one, a pink one, a blue one, a silver one, and a white one. All the doors had locks on them and seemed to only be opened by specific key.

"Where... Are we?" Sasuke asked quietly as he looked around the room, Naruto chuckled and went to lean against the red door.

"Oh you want to go in there do you? With Sasuke?" Kiba said jokingly, laughing as Naruto glared at him and Sasuke just stared, slightly confused. "Have you ever even been in there?" Kiba asked again and Naruto shook his head.

"Like you would either, you want Akamaru instead!" Naruto blurted out and Kiba just laughed again, nodding in agreement, "bet Gaara and Neji have though" he mumbled. Kiba heard and burst out laughing for the third time that day only to be shushed by Sakura who was leaning against the white door.

"Black room actually.." Neji said causing Gaara to blush a deep red, Lee to go pale, and Kiba to walk over to Naruto and placed his head on his shoulder as if he was rethinking his whole life.

"Just open the bloody door, we only have limited time in here you know..." She said as Kiba nodded and sighed, walking over to the white door and placing a key in the lock, turning it and opening the door. Inside was a white room with a white carpet, it had a white sofa and a white bed.

"So... White..." Sasuke said giving a small chuckle as Gaara face palmed,

"no kidding, this is the white room, it's the only one in the whole hospital with no cameras" Gaara said in a sing-song voice as the group walked in and the door was closed. "There are no voice recorders either, a room that you can discuss anything in complete privacy, have to admit I love this room but it's also the most expensive" Gaara added, sitting down on the white sofa, his fiery red hair standing out in the snow room.

Nodding, Sasuke took a seat next to Gaara. "So why'd you bring me here again?" He asked, looking around at the group who had found their own places to sit.

"Because we think you're ready" Neji simply stated,

"ready for what? Guys you're really confusing me" Sasuke asked again, feeling slightly frustrated on being the only one who didn't know what was going on. Laughing, Naruto answered him,

"it means they trust you, you're finally ready to be a proper member of the small group, teme"

"uh... how? You're not going to cut me are you?" Sasuke asked looking slightly nervous and alert. It amused Naruto to see his roommate so flustered, not knowing what was going on made Sasuke feel very vulnerable to everyone and he didn't like it.

"Calm down we're going to share our plans of escape with you" Shikamaru said from the bed and Sasuke made a small nod at the remark and Kiba took control to start explaining.

"Well... We have two routs to go, the first one or the second, the first is the one to get us in the least trouble but the second is more badass!"

"getting off topic" Gaara interrupted and Kiba glared at him before continuing.

"Anyway! The first one is identify all of our conditions and then suddenly 'heal' from them or so and we should be able to leave in about a week, that means I need to 'hook up' with someone, Sasuke you need to stop being so emo, Gaara stop stealing knifes from the kitchen, Ino stop begging everyone for drugs, Shika be more hyper and Lee calm the fuck down! Oh and Naruto get some sleep... Neji.. Just try and be more straight" Kiba gave a small laugh at this before shaking his head, "but like any of that is going to happen so we're going to have to break free! It will take time to prepare but it should work perfectly... I will have to mark out where all the cameras are and how to disconnect them. Also the keys will be needed and the amount of guards monitored... I think we should lay low for now though as it will get suspicious, so if anyone has any idea's wait and we will meet here every few weeks to discuss, got it?"

"Someone took over.." Shikamaru mumbled and Kiba just smirked at him,

"want to get out of here or not?"

"point taken, yes master!" Shika said moving his hand up to his head in a salute sarcastically.

"I still think it would be easier to just wait it out.." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke turned his attention to the younger blonde and was about to say something but was interrupted by the loud mouthed dog lover.

"Come on, kit, you're not going anywhere if you don't get into this, but don't worry, I got this, trust me!" Naruto gave a small nod, yes he trusted his best friend, he trusted all of them, it was himself he didn't trust. All through his life Naruto followed the rules, but he would do anything just to see his parents again... Hopefully they wouldn't put him back in because it would be very lonely with everyone else out.

Kiba and Naruto continued their conversation while Sasuke was absentmindedly glaring at Kiba the whole way through until the brunette turned to look at the raven and Sasuke looked away innocently and awkwardly.  _'Was he... Glaring?'_ Kiba thought, _'I'll have to look into that... Wait... No way... Does Uchiha... LIKE Naruto?!'_

"Uh, Kiba?" Naruto asked slowly as he noticed his best friend was grinning and wide eyed as he stared at the Uchiha and Naruto had to admit he felt a little jealous.

"Hm? Oh nothing" Kiba laughed, "just figured something... Oh you'll never guess what I just guessed" Kiba said flashing a grin at Sasuke who glared back while the only thing running through the ravens head was:  _Oh shit he knows._

* * *

**DONE! THIS TOOK SO LONG BECAUSE I HAD NO WIFI AND AHHHHHHHHH HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING THIS FAR THIS MEANS SO MUCH TO ME CAPS WTF OKAY BYE MY FISHCAKES! XD**


	12. Don't do drugs kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a rare and severe case of insomnia that got worse over the years due to his brothers sudden death. Sasuke is suicidal due to the newly found information about his parents passing. The two are placed into Konoha Mental Hospital and roomed together, will the two learn to trust and prove their sanity? Or be doomed to wander the white walled rooms for their whole life?

**Look dude's I know this is taking forever and I know I'm really late, like later than usual... If I finish this and update in the middle of the week then oopsie and if I end up updating on a saturday but a week late then it's my best friends fault ^^" She pissed me off and I told her I was gonna update late for her now and then I actually went and did it, sorry I just had so much to do... And still while I'm trying to do this I end up procrastinating, oh and the YouTube video is finally up so go to my profile for the links and check it out and I'm going to comic-con in Yorkshire in a couple weeks so I can't wait! Soo excited!**

**Warning: Smut and drunken antics, if you are underage then please STOP RIGHT THERE AND GO BACK OR SKIP THE CHAPTER AND CLOSE DOWN THE INTERNET AND SAVE YOUR VIRGIN MIND! Right all the little kiddies gone now? Only the overages and rebels...? Or just everyone...? Because let's face it I know non of you are going to listen to me, like I would listen to me... Pfft I would just read it anyway... heh, Naruto doesn't belong to me but the plot to this story does and well I don't have much else to say other than to all the beautiful people who have been reading since the beginning and are reading now THANK YOU SO MUCH AND I LOVE YOU ALL! Especially the people who take the time to review :) On with the story!**

* * *

"Kiba, I need to talk to you for a moment.."

Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara looked up from where they were sat in a circle in their group session coloring in a big stick man showing their weaknesses, some weird group activity that Kakashi came up with to get everyone used to each other and no their friendship groups better. The three looked at Kiba who looked back at them in a confused manor showing them that he had about as much clue as any of them did on what was going on. Nodding and standing up the brunette walked out the room with a staff member following him.

"Where are we going?" Kiba asked and the lady who had been sent to get him stayed quiet, instead she kept walking and eventually got to a set of double doors. Using a key card she swiped the sensor and opened the door, letting Kiba in before re-closing the door and following him through the hall. "This is the place of the hospital for all the mentally unstable... The ones who... Killed someone... Why am I here...?" Kiba asked shakily, knowing that only bad things could happen through those doors.

This was the first time the brunette had actually been through these doors but he used to have a friend who got sent here, Kiba lost contact with him once he was put into intensive care so as far as Kiba was concerned there was no way out for him. Another thing the dog lover knew was that the more important members of staff had offices in this part, they were more experienced in the mentally ill so they were assigned to taking care of the patients that couldn't do a lot by themselves, the pay was good but they never left so did it really matter?

Working in Konoha Asylum for the mentally ill and criminally insane meant only one thing, total lock down. When you signed up for a job there you were signing away your life as once you got the job there was no backing out, once you enter there is no way out. The Asylum was originally created to house the criminally ill and so after months and months, even a few years, of constant begging and a lot of money the government finally agreed to giving the hospital a separate crime rules for the inmates. The point behind that was the keep the two worlds separate, to stop the inmates getting involved in the outside world. After a few years they started to build out and made a more secure area leading off from the main building that the main leader decided to place the more dangerous inmates. After a few months they started taking in mentally ill patients and got more staff and soon created what it was today. The hospital gets its money simply from keeping the inmates and patients alive, it was an easy but hard job. There was always the possibility of death but soon the staff got attached to the job, so some of the patients, got the routine in their head and started to enjoy working there.

Following the woman to the end of the hall the two stopped outside a door that had some initials on that read 'T.S'.

"T.S? Who...?" Kiba started but was given the hand movement to shut up as the door they were stood in front of opened and a big breasted middle aged blonde stepped out.

"Hello Kiba" She said smiling, Kiba swallowed and looked at floor then back up at the woman.

"Hi..." The dog lover whispered and heard the blonde give a small laugh before whispering something to the lady who took him here and then watched as she ran off. Turning back to face the blonde, Kiba was given the gesture to follow her as she walked back into the room being followed by the brunette. Pointing to a seat in front of a desk in the center of the room the blonde walked behind the desk and sat down, looking at a few papers on her desk before looking back up to where Kiba was stood awkwardly at the door not knowing what to do or what to expect.

"Sit down, Kiba, I have news for you.." She said as she pointed again to the seat that was soon took by the teenager. Chuckling again the blonde spoke, "judging by your face you have no idea what is going on and why you are here, correct?" Kiba nodded, "well... As I'm sure you could tell from the letters on the door my name is Tsunade Senju, I am a big part in this hospital and I am quite high up in the ranks. This is my office and I help heal the inmates in this section, the criminally insane and criminally challenged I will heal. My colleague works in your part, I'm sure you've met her, Shizune?" Kiba nodded slightly again.

Tsunade smiled and turned back to the papers on her desk. Kiba watched as she flicked through some of them, "you're... Well you suffer from bestiality correct?" Tsunade asked without looking up from the papers.

"Yes.." Kiba squeaked out and she nodded gently.

"Your dogs name was Akamaru correct?" Tsunade said, looking back up to him with kind and warm eyes, Kiba nodded quickly but soon blurted out,

"what do you mean was!? His name is Akamaru!"

Tsunade sighed and closed the book on her desk and moved the papers to the side and looked at the brunette who seemed defensive about his dog. In Tsunade's time working in the hospital it was rare to come across someone who was this defensive against an animal, even baring his condition in mind. "Well you see... This is what we need to talk to you about... We think you are emotionally stable enough to know..."

"...What..?"

"Do you remember when you first came here?"

"Of course..."

"Well, ever since that day your mother couldn't look at the dog in the same way..."

"So..."

"Akamaru is dead."

**XxX**

"Come on, Kiba, he's in a better place now.." Naruto soothed, stroking his best friends back as he hugged a pillow with tears streaming down his face. Naruto knew that Akamaru was a friend as well as a lover and having your childhood friend be killed because of you must be eating him alive. Kiba didn't answer and instead kept staring at a crack in the wall of his room that he had never noticed until then. Sighing, Naruto moved back, allowing someone else to try.

"Kiba bro, man up! You're never gonna get out of here if you keep getting messed up about stuff!" Gaara tried, however instead of moving Kiba just glared fiery daggers into Gaara's eyes. "Well it's a start" Gaara shrugged only to be gently shoved by Neji.

"Dude! Quit moping around! Would Akamaru want you being depressed? He would want you to get out of this hellhole and have the best damned life you can!" Sasuke shouted out, personally getting sick of his new best friends depressed attitude, then again he completely understood where he was coming from, after all Sasuke's parents had died as well. Kiba just sighed and turned to look at the group who was shocked at the sudden movement from the sad brunette.

"You know what..? Sasuke's right, why bother moping about? After all we need to get the fuck out of here, might as well try and get better" Kiba said wiping his face and placing a grin on his lips and standing up and smirking.

"What crazy idea is in your head?" Shikamaru asked looking at the way Kiba was eyeing up the group, knowing that a stupidly genius idea was about to spring out the brunette's big mouth.

"Kakashi has these drug things that make you feel drunk, I'm sure that if you drink a specific thing with some pills I take then it releases the alcohol in them as well..."

"Where are you going with this, Kiba?" Neji asked, looking confused.

"Why don't we have a little party thing, chemically pissed and that? You get?" Kiba asked pointing at Naruto and Sasuke, "come help me dudes, the rest of you stay here and idiot-proof my room so we don't accidentally kill ourselves in the process!" Kiba shouted and grabbed Sasuke and Naruto's wrists and dragged them out the room.

**XxX**

"Wait you actually got it?!" Shikamaru shouted when the three came back in with certain drunk drug things stuffed in their shirt and pants to avoid being caught with them because if they were then there would be a shit ton of explaining to do that nobody could be bothered with that evening.

"Thanks for believing in us, Shika" Naruto said, winking at the brunette who just rolled his eyes and looked at the wall again.

"Well anyway lets not fuss about how we got the stuff, lets just get the stuff inside of us so we can finally relax... Sorta... Arms out!" Kiba shouted and everyone stuck their arm out, only to be injected by a weird liquid that stung once it entered their body but was soon numbed by a fuzzy feeling that soon spread throughout their body.

"I take these whenever I have a freak out, they're no big deal" Ino said as she flipped over a packet of pills Kiba brought back,

"yeah, but if you take them after the injection then you get this massive drunk effect! Something to do with the chemicals mixing and reacting against each other I really have no idea" Kiba said, trailing off near the end. Naruto laughed and grabbed a couple pills, handing two to Sasuke before swallowing two himself.

"Rebel much there?" Gaara said as he smirked, watching the two take the pills. Naruto turned around to curse at Gaara but as the blonde spun the world followed him making him fall backwards in a spinning vortex of Kiba's room. Gaara laughed at them and turned around to look at Kiba, "at least we know they work!" The dog lover nodded in agreement.

"This is so cool!" Naruto slurred, standing up after his fall and tried to regain his balance by holding onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"I know what they do so I don't want to move" Sasuke slurred, getting a small fright after he realized how badly his voice box sounded as it refused to cooperate with his brain. Jumping slightly at the small scare, Sasuke realized what he had done after he fell backwards onto Naruto while the room started to spin and the chemicals started to react. As Sasuke fell he dragged Naruto down with him and the two landed in a very awkward position, awkward positions seem to be a everyday thing for the two teens.

Within twenty minutes the whole group were under the influence of the drugs. Kiba had managed to 'borrow' Shizune's ipod and was dancing on his bed to some song playing from on top of the wardrobe where he had flung the ipod in a drunken rage with the wall, Neji and Gaara were making out sloppily in the corner, Shikamaru was passed out on the floor as he never did anything interesting anyway. Sakura and Ino were trying their hardest to untangle themselves from each other when they fell over but were failing, leaving Sasuke and Naruto dancing together on a pile of cushions.

When Kiba had mentioned that they were getting mentally drunk Sasuke knew that it would probably end in him doing something stupid, especially since he had now come to reality with his small crush on his beautiful blonde roommate who he was almost certain was straight. While the two danced Sasuke couldn't help but take note of all the small things Naruto's body did, the way it swayed in time to the music, the small and almost unnoticeable dimples on his cheeks when he grinned, the way the left side of his mouth always goes up first when smiling. It wasn't until now had Sasuke realized he loved watching the blonde and loved to notice the small details that made Naruto... Well... Naruto.

"Sasuke..!" Naruto shouted as he tripped over his foot while dancing and fell forward. Automatically, Sasuke opened his arms in and attempt to catch the blonde but failed badly causing them both to fall to the floor, luckily landing on a castle of pillows, with Naruto on top of Sasuke. "Sasuke..." Naruto whispered before smirking and leaning down as he pressed his lips against the older male.  _'If he rejects me then I'll blame the drugs... But fuck I need this now!'_ Naruto thought to himself as their lips connected. A blush flooded across porcelain cheeks as Sasuke eagerly and hungrily kissed back, not planning on missing an opportunity to taste the blonde. Once feeling one another moving against their own lips the two teens lost all sense in their mind and did what their gut told them to do, the two didn't think they just acted.

Naruto pulled away and stood up, pulling Sasuke up with him, falling a bit before regaining balance and finding his way to the door. Naruto and Sasuke's room was around the corner from Kiba's so the two didn't have much of a task getting there, but due to the electricity that was felt emotionally when the two kissed it was going to be a painful process, a painful process in the southern reign. Once they escaped Kiba's room the two stumbled down the hall, falling over themselves and each other only being saved by the wall when they were lucky enough to not face plant the floor. The drugs that were taken were strong. Once finding their way to their room Naruto placed his back against the door once the two were in the room, soon being accompanied by Sasuke pressing his body and lips against the smaller teen in one quick and hungry movement.

As Sasuke kissed Naruto roughly the blonde bucked his hips into the raven and let out a small drunken squeak. Enjoying the sound the raven moved his lips off the younger male and placed them at Naruto's neck and rubbed their hips together, earning another quiet moan from the blonde. Satisfied with the noises that were being made the raven let his hands roam the skin he had longed to touch for days. Naruto's skin was soft and smooth, well cared for and nice to touch. Sasuke's hands moved across Naruto's chest and around his stomach, after not gaining a reaction Sasuke decided to swap places and moved his hands to the back. Sasuke gently moved his hands down Naruto's spine and gained a muffled groan from the blonde.  _'Bingo'_  Sasuke thought as he used his nails to gently scratch Naruto's back. The blonde bucked his hips into the ravens and aggressively pushed him forward so that they walked towards Sasuke's bed that they soon fell upon.  _'So Naruto has a sensitive back, who would have known...'_

Almost straight away Sasuke climbed over Naruto and once again captured the blonde's lips in a passionate and secretly longing kiss. Naruto bucked his hips up as Sasuke kissed him and grinded their clothed members together. Half breath moans filled the room as they tried to get as much pleasure as they could. It was when Sasuke's hand vanished down the back of Naruto's sweatpants he realized that he was scared. Yes, Naruto trusted Sasuke, yes, Naruto wanted this, but did Sasuke care? Did Sasuke want this? Would Sasuke care if he hurts Naruto? Little did Naruto know, the exact same things were going through Sasuke's head, sorta. Sasuke knew about Naruto's past. Sasuke knew about what happened, and Sasuke knew that he had to be gentle with the blond because if he hurt him he wouldn't forgive himself.

The raven gently pressed a single finger inside of Naruto and kissed him in an excuse to not here the uncomfortable noises or complaints coming from the blonde underneath him. However Naruto didn't move and instead kept the scared expression on his face, and Sasuke knew why. Sasuke knew why Naruto was acting like this, because Naruto didn't know how much he meant to the Uchiha. Naruto didn't know. Sasuke moved the finger about inside of Naruto until he was almost one hundred percent certain he knew where his goal was, leaning down closer Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear "it's okay..." Before pushing his finger into Naruto's prostate hitting dead on target.

Naruto let out a loud moan that was muffled by Sasuke's lips to avoid getting someone complaining about the noise because that would be awkward. Adding a second finger Sasuke did the same causing Naruto to see stars and his vision to screw up even more then it already was thanks to the drugs. After adding a third finger Naruto was starting to enjoy it as Sasuke's stretched him and his Orochimaru worries slowly started to disappear thanks to Sasuke's skilled hand. Once Sasuke removed the fingers Naruto gave an unhappy groan that was soon made into a shiver as the cold air hit his body as he was quickly stripped from his clothes. Sasuke did the same to himself before spitting on his hands so he could make it easier for Naruto to deal with his size. Naruto was soon turned on his back as Sasuke positioned himself at the blonde's tight entrance. Knowing that this would hurt, Sasuke made a circular motion on the blonde's back with his thumbs as he slowly and carefully pushed the tip into Naruto, soon pushing the whole thing in.

Once Naruto was used to Sasuke's size the Uchiha slowly started to pull out, licking down the Uzumaki's spine as he did making the young blonde make small short moans mixed with purrs. Pushing back in slowly the Uchiha tried to keep at the same speed as he worried about the blonde and wanted to make sure he could walk for the next week otherwise it would have been his fault.

"Dammit Sasuke harder!" Naruto blurted out and Sasuke wasn't one to disobey the blonde's wishes. Pulling out nearly all the way the Uchiha slammed into the blonde, hitting dead on target making the two moan loudly, planting kisses down Naruto's back as Sasuke pulled out only increased the pleasure according to Naruto. Sasuke kept going in and out, in and out, in and out. Sliding a hand around the blonde Sasuke started to pump his member until the blonde cried out. The two kept going on, the bed creaking sometimes and sometimes other patients voices could be heard, questioning the noise and what was going on in one of the rooms.

Sasuke kept pumping and pounding into the blonde until the two rode out their body shaking orgasm and shooting their semen all over the bed and one another's chest. Obviously not caring about anything right now the two collapsed onto each other as sleep took one and thought grabbed the other.

* * *

**And there we go, sorry the smut wasn't that good I got really tired around the end and this has been published on the Friday as I'm out all weekend I think but yeah. because I missed last weeks update you can have this one a day early? I really have no idea xD Yeah so if you enjoyed then leave a review please, all reviews are helpful and make me feel great and thank you so much for reading! I will try and update on time next week and if you cried at this then I'm so sorry, also my best friend hates me for killing Akamaru xD oh well IDGAF xD**

 

**MODERN DAY UPDATE: wowie am i unimpressed w that smut i used 2 think was good wow**


	13. The awkwardness of accidental sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a rare and severe case of insomnia that got worse over the years due to his brothers sudden death. Sasuke is suicidal due to the newly found information about his parents passing. The two are placed into Konoha Mental Hospital and roomed together, will the two learn to trust and prove their sanity? Or be doomed to wander the white walled rooms for their whole life?

**I know this is early but it's now or wait until next week haha, I'm gonna be so tired tomorrow as I have to wake up at 7am to go to comic con, it's currently 11:05 and I was told to go to sleep at 10 but yeah I was busy. I have started writing another story called 'Playing with fire' so if you're interested in witches and sasunaru then go read that, I'm not sure how much I'll be able to update but trust me when I say I'm trying my hardest for you guys!**

**I have been editing a video for about an hour for me and my friends group youtube channel which I will be uploading once I've done this, I also have been watching video's on how to put a facecam to your video's so I will be able to do my new cosplay idea: Sasuke and Naruto play outlast. Please leave a review telling me if you like the idea and I will send you a link to the channel so you can watch the video I've already done and so you will get told when I upload the next ones, also I'll happily give the link to the other channel I do.**

**Also I'll give out the link to 'Bowl of ramen pro's fb page so you can check out the pictures I'll be taking this weekend at the con! Thank you so much for all the reviews as they give me confidence to upload another chapter and I'm just wasting time blabbing right now, tell me if you actually read this bit please xD Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Sasuke groaned quietly as the loud ringing signalling breakfast awoke him from his peaceful slumber. Rubbing his ebony eyes the Uchiha sat up in his bed and stretched, it was then he realized he was naked. Slightly confused, he stared down at the messy blankets that covered him and the memories of the previous night entered his mind.  _'Fuck'_ Sasuke thought as he looked back up and scanned the room for his blonde haired roommate. Once he was sure there was no signal of Naruto the raven let out a long groan of irritation and frustration at himself and at how stupid he was at letting his feelings get the better of him in his drunken state of mind.

Standing up Sasuke ran quickly into the bathroom where he was able to block out all of his thoughts and regrets and slight inner happiness with a hot and steamy shower. After showing Sasuke grabbed some clothes before taking a small look at his soiled bed, shrugging, and walking out deciding to deal with it later.

**XxX**

"Kiba help me!" Naruto shouted, he had been banging on his best friends door for hours since he realized he wasn't going to sleep and he wasn't staying in that room.

"Calm down, kit, calm... What happened?" Kiba asked, his voice laced with sleep, standing in his doorway in his boxers, blushing slightly Naruto walked into the room and sat on Kiba's bed loudly, waking up a sleeping Neji and Gaara who had passed out on Kiba's spare bed.

"Morning bull in a china shop.." Neji said yawning.

"Shut up guys this is serious... You know after I left?"

"Yeah? You were practically shoving your tongue down Sasuke's throat" Gaara said chuckling as he sat up from Neji's lap and stretched, now interested in where the story was going.

Blushing even more and shooting a glare at Gaara Naruto sighed and ran his hands through his messy blonde hair, "we had sex.." he mumbled, hiding his head in his hands in fear of his friends laughing or being freaked out.

"Seriously?" Neji asked, standing up and walking over to Naruto, lifting his face up with his hand. Naruto nodded and avoided Neji's eyes. The long haired teen gave a small chuckle and let his head drop, "I'm going to go get Iruka.."

"No you can't!" Naruto blurted out, surprising Kiba and Gaara with the outburst. Quieting down Naruto changed his answer, "at least not until after group..."

"You'll be okay Naruto, it was just sex" Kiba said, "after all Neji and Gaara get at it all the time" he laughed.

"So you're not freaked out..?"

"That you're gay? No!"

"I'm not gay.." Naruto mumbled,

"then what are you?" Kiba asked. Naruto thought long and carefully about his answer before settling with a small shrug.

"I have no idea.." The blonde said and Gaara chuckled.

"Let's go get breakfast, I'm starved" Kiba said and the group nodded, standing up and following their friend out after Kiba had found some pants and a shirt.

**XxX**

Breakfast wasn't as awkward as Naruto had thought, after all he sat with Kiba, Neji, Gaara and Lee while Sasuke sat on the other side of the cafeteria with Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru. Kiba and Neji kept asking Naruto about the night before but the blonde ignored all questions and instead answered them with a sigh and a glare while Gaara kept telling his friend and boyfriend to let Naruto find out his sexuality by himself and not to let them get involved.

Sasuke didn't tell anyone about what happened and the girls kept wondering what was wrong with him, Shikamaru kept to himself as he was tired and still half asleep. Sakura kept whispering to Ino about how Sasuke seemed out of it and how much she wondered what was wrong with their newest friend. Ino would throw out suggestions but Sasuke ignored them, not wanting to talk about what happened.

"Come on Sasuke, it can't be that bad" the pink haired girl whined, prodding the Uchiha in the side.

When the bell for group rang the two teens, Naruto and Sasuke, hadn't left the awkward surrounding of their friends so fast before. The two tried their hardest to avoid each other but couldn't help but keep looking at the other whenever they were accidentally close.

In group Kakashi had noticed something going on with the two and had mentally told himself that he would have a talk with Sasuke after the session. "Alright everyone... Today we are going to talk about our most cherished memories... I'll start... My most cherished memory is before I worked here, it was when I had first brought my amazing boyfriend home to meet my family, I was scared but my dad accepted it and it has become my most cherished memory, mainly because of the way my dad acted like it was completely normal... Neji you're next" Some girls had 'aww'ed at Kakashi's memory but when Neji's name was mentioned everyone's attention was moved towards the normally quiet teen.

Sighing in frustration Neji glared at Kakashi before answering, "my most cherished memory... I guess it was when Gaara told me he was going to try his hardest to stop cutting.."

"So cute!" Sakura squealed,

"true love you could say" Shikamaru commented.

Neji smiled at took his lovers hand and planted a small kiss on the redheads cheek before whispering, "your turn..."

Gaara sighed and looked at the group then at the ceiling, thinking. "When Neji told me he loved me."

Kiba was next and he knew it, he looked at Kakashi then at the rest of the teenagers, "when I first brought Akamaru home... Fuck I miss him so much.." Kiba said and looked down at the floor. Naruto stroked his best friends shoulder and whispered to his friend before realizing it was his turn and he was holding everyone up.

"When me and Kurama were playing video games before he died"Naruto blurted out before going back to trying to cheer up his best friend.

"Being told I was beautiful the way I am" Sakura said, looking at Ino and smiling at her best friend,

"mine is... Hm... Meeting everyone here, I didn't have very good ones when I wasn't here" Ino said and looked at Sai.

"Drawing the first good thing" the raven said,

"sleeping" Shikamaru said lazily,

"my family taking me to that big buffet place!" Choji said grinning.

"Playing outside with my childhood friend!" Lee said, happily remembering the time he didn't have to control how hyper he was all the time.

Soon enough it was Sasuke's turn and the raven couldn't think of anything that was good to him. His parents were never home. His parents were dead for that matter. His brother never seemed to care about him. He didn't have friends for who he was. Nobody cared about him. Sure things had improved when he got to Konoha mental and crime institution but he still didn't have a memory that classed as cherished. Or at least not one he wanted to share.

"I don't have one" l _ast night._

"No?" Kakashi asked, "you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure"  _last night,_ "nothing that's happened to me is good enough to be classed as cherished"  _last night_.

After nodding, Kakashi continued the group session for an hour until pulling Sasuke to the side after the session, just like how Iruka did Naruto. Sasuke looked at Kakashi weirdly but followed him when he walked off.

**XxX**

The two walked into Kakashi's office and the white haired male sat down in his chair and Sasuke at on the small love seat across from his therapist.

"Today's talk?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi shook his head, "then what's up?"

"You're acting differently"

"am not!"

"You are, what happened?"

Kakashi was being so blunt and it confused Sasuke, usually Kakashi would beat around the bush and go on and on about irrelevant things. Sighing, Sasuke decided to not hide what happened with him and Naruto as he felt he really needed some serious advice.

"Last night some shit happened and in the end I uh..."

"you what?"

"Me and Naruto... We uh..."

"You and Naruto what?"

"we had uh..."

"go on?"

"DAMMIT KAKASHI WE HAD SEX!"

"Knew it!"

"What?!"

"I know these things, now onto your therapy, did you like it?"

"how is that relevant?"

"did you?"

"I don't know!"

"Did you like it?"

"No!"

"You didn't like it?"

"I don't know!"

"You liked it didn't you"

Sasuke sighed in frustration, Kakashi wasn't going to let this go.

"yes..." Sasuke mumbled,

"you like him don't you?"

"...yes"

* * *

**Done! It's 12:41 and now have publishing to do, I really need to stop leaving things last minute... If you liked then please review! :)**


	14. Behind the scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a rare and severe case of insomnia that got worse over the years due to his brothers sudden death. Sasuke is suicidal due to the newly found information about his parents passing. The two are placed into Konoha Mental Hospital and roomed together, will the two learn to trust and prove their sanity? Or be doomed to wander the white walled rooms for their whole life?

**Can't... Do... ANYTHING! I've been procrastinating life and doing everything I can to not do important stuff, it's safe to say I have a problem. I've been doing too much video gaming, internet surfing, and cosplay planning... And stalking... Shut up okay? xD Well I really need to get this done so I'm gonna stop blabbing and update! Oh this is a chapter dedicated to the staff members memories and how much the teens have grown over their time of being in the hospital!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me sadly but this plot does, hope you enjoy the story :)**

* * *

"Do you think it's possible that they could be getting better?" Iruka asked the other staff members as he drank from his cup of coffee. It was the time of the year when the staff members got together after all the patients were in their rooms and doing whatever fitted them and discussed what had happened over the few months and how their main patient was advancing with their treatment.

"It is, at least that's how it seems... Sakura and Ino seem to be getting healthier with time, if they keep it up they could leave in a few years" Kurenai said looking at Iruka then at Kakashi.

"Well Sasuke has defiantly settled it, it's too early for him to be given an estimated time before he can leave but if I had to then if he keeps up his attitude then he could possibly leave in about a year if I have to think about it"

"I agree, Shikamaru's psychical energy has increased, it's a good feeling to watch him mature through the years... Choji's eating disorder has improved as well which I'm glad about" Asuma said lighting a cigarette as he sat next to a vent that he was allowed to smoke around.

"If it was up to be you'd be in here you're addicted to them" Ibiki said chuckling evilly,

"good luck with that" Asuma said smirking before turning back to Kakashi, "how about Gaara?" Kakashi looked back and thought for a short period of time, Gaara was one of the more serious patients and had originally been given Tsunade as a therapist but he had gotten relatively saner, or at least sane enough to be given Kakashi as a therapist and access to the other patients.

"His cutting problem seems to have cleared up but his emotional state still needs some work but in due time I believe he will be okay, as for his boyfriend, we have no choice but wait until he is eighteen as Neji's parents don't want him. I feel bad for the kid, he has no reason for being here but he did meet Gaara so I guess it's okay maybe" Kakashi said before pulling out a book and reading it.

"Kiba's state has improved greatly" Iruka said again, "but we will need to provide evidence that he is no longer attracted to animals... It seems that no patients have taken an interest but there are those new ones aren't there? Joining soon?"

"Karin... Suigetsu... Jugo..." Kurenai said, "I have been given Karin while Asuma has Suigetsu and Jugo... Gai how is Lee?"

"Youthful" Gai said loudly and happily. The reason Gai had only one patient was due to his intense way of dealing with them, Lee was perfect for it. Gai doesn't talk to Lee as he knows that he can't sit still and instead run laps around the hospital for hours to drain some of the energy. "He is learning to sit down for about ten minutes without wiggling."

"That's great, it's an amazing improvement"

"So... Tell me about Karin" Kurenai said looking at Kakashi who had access to all the patient files. He sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out a stack of folded paper and passed it to Kurenai who quickly scanned it. "I see..." She said.

"What is it?" Asuma asked, peering over his wife's shoulder.

"OCD... And bad, this could be tough" Kurenai said, chuckling at the mental image of her desk and her office as it was the messiest place ever.

"What about the others?"

"Jugo... Hm, schizophrenia and monophobia, that could be tough to deal with, he's obviously not dangerous, just lost in his head... And then there's Suigetsu... Hm... Weird, he doesn't have a reason, it just states his parents thought he was too weird to put up with..."

Kakashi took a gentle hold of the paper and pulls it out of Kurenai's hand and read it.

"Suigetsu Hozuki, seventeen years of age. Placed in hospital for body mutilation behind a reason of pointlessness. Suigetsu blah blah blah fish blah blah blah water... Basically we have a fish freak, Suigetsu has some sort of disability which allowed him to be born with fish like features, such as how long he can hold his breath and his obsession with water, guess it freaked his parents out too much... Oh wait no that's not the reason he's here, the reason is further along... He didn't scare his parents... Suigetsu drowned them."

* * *

**I know this is really short and I am so sorry about it but this chapter wasn't meant to be really long it's just a short thing that adds a little story and a little behind the scene's action. I am aware that my schedule is fucked up but to be quite honest IDGAF at this point I'm just really tired. I'm sorry about this sorry excuse of a chapter it just had to be done but I promise that there will be a long and yaoi including chapter next week or whenever I get it out. Once again I am so sorry, I know I'm a terrible excuse of a writer but anyway I hope you enjoyed this small little thing, after all it was just to advance the story a little and show what goes on after lights out! :)**


	15. You didn't hear that did you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a rare and severe case of insomnia that got worse over the years due to his brothers sudden death. Sasuke is suicidal due to the newly found information about his parents passing. The two are placed into Konoha Mental Hospital and roomed together, will the two learn to trust and prove their sanity? Or be doomed to wander the white walled rooms for their whole life?

**Hey everyone... I'm not dead!**

**So I know that you all have been waiting at least a month for this update and truth me told, loads of shit has gone on, so much has happened, and I've been really busy, but it's finally here and it's finally uploaded! I'll start off by saying my youtube channel has 127 subscribers and that's amazing, so if you haven't subscribed to bowl of ramen pro then go do it now ^.^**

**I'm hoping that you will enjoy this chapter and will review because jesus christ it's been too long!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, sadly neither does black butler because I would willingly sell my soul for a bassi any day... Kat this is about Naruto, stop xD**

* * *

"So what the hell happened?!" Kiba demanded the next day at group, "you two can't hide it from me forever!" He lied  
"yes we can and yes we will" Naruto said as he sat back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head and looked at Sasuke who was sat at the other side of Kiba.  
"You're all fucking bullies!" Kiba cursed and Naruto chuckled before pushing his best friend gently,  
"maybe we are, but either way why should it matter?" Sasuke asked, looking at Kiba in a bored expression. Naruto had already told Kiba but knew Sasuke would freak out so they decided to play dumb for a few days.

The three continued arguing for the whole group session, even when Kakashi had suggested an interesting bonding activity they still kept arguing over why Naruto and Sasuke weren't telling Kiba. Kiba even tried to use the excuse "we tell each other everything" but Naruto ignored him and walked off to talk to Ino and Sakura. Kiba watched as the blonde walked away, and soon turned to the raven haired teen who was left.

**XxX**

"Please!" Kiba whined during lunch, it was obvious the curiosity was eating him alive and Sasuke, obviously, found it amusing. Naruto however just found it invading, sure the blonde still loved his best friend but sometimes Kiba had no idea what the word 'privacy' meant. Something that was as serious as being fucked by your roommate wasn't something Naruto would freely spill... Despite how he already did.  
"Do you like not fucking trust me or something?!" Kiba tried again but was silenced by Sasuke standing up and shoving a doughnut in the brunette's mouth, before walking out the hall and heading down to the dorm, obviously tired of the dog lovers antics. "Why won't you tell him?" Kiba asked as he looked at the blonde who was still eating his ramen and keeping his thoughts to himself.  
"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just kinda weird, you know?" Naruto said as he stared into his bowl,  
"no I don't know, Gaara and Neji do it all the damn time" Kiba shouted, picking up on the small habit Naruto had of saying 'you know' a lot... It was either that or 'dattebayo' and either one Kiba was used to, it came with being friends with the blonde.  
"Had any luck?" Sakura asked, walking over to the table with a giggling Ino behind her.  
"No!" Kiba shouted and looked up at the two girls. Sakura smirked, causing Kiba to jump up and point at Naruto, "she knows! They both know!" he shouted in rage, causing Naruto to jump up as well and shout back at him,  
"how could you be so stupid obviously I didn't tell them!"

In reality Sasuke told Sakura and Sakura told Ino. They were both girls, they were meant to help the two with it, not torture Kiba.  
Sighing, Kiba walked out of the dinner room.  
"How are you going to deal with it?" Sakura asked, sitting down after the brunette left.  
"I don't know, I don't even know if I want him to find out.. This is Kiba, he might take things too seriously" Naruto said to himself before shaking his head and grinning, "it's not like it meant anything! We were drunk!" He knew the girls couldn't find out about Kiba knowing, they'd tell Sasuke instantly.  
Ino looked at him before also grinning and placing her hand on her face before pointing at him, "oh my god" she said. Naruto looked at her confused and she just laughed and kept grinning, "it did mean something!"  
"w-what?!" Naruto asked quickly, blushing lightly at the other blonde's sudden suggestion  
"it meant something! You like Sasuke!" Ino blurted out again and Naruto turned a dark red and shook his head,  
"no I don't! Why would I fall for a bastard like him!?"  
"well just a few days ago you were claiming to be friends so..." she said and smirked at him.  
"whatever! I don't like him!" Naruto shouted and got up to leave, he didn't want to be humiliated by his female friends for any longer, plus he needed to find Sasuke.

 _It's always Sasuke this and Sasuke that... Why do I care so much about that dark haired bastard?! I mean it's not my fault he has... Perfect skin and... Perfectly obsidian eyes and... That silky black hair... Jesus christ what the fuck is wrong with me!? Snap out of it, Naruto, snap out of it! Don't think of him, just think of ramen! Yeah ramen!... Sasuke with ramen covering his flawless, naked body... I want to watch the soup trickle down from his neck all the way down to his cro- STOP IT NOW! NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! AGH! god why did I have to fall for him?_ Naruto shouted to himself as he remained emotionless as he made his way down to his bedroom, once he reached the room the first thing he noticed was Sasuke's empty bed, and the empty room in general.

**XxX**

Kiba headed down to where the common room was. The dog lover sat at a small desk and laid his head on the wood, thinking about what to do next. Kiba knew that something had happened between them, he just wanted to find out what. The brunette wished he could find out, it wasn't like he was planning on telling anyone, he just wanted to know what his two friends were so flustered about. If the two got too close they would blush and jump apart and it was bugging Kiba why.

"Sex" a familiar and poisonous voice sounded from next to him. Kiba turned his head and came face to face with Sasuke.  
"What?" Kiba asked, confused on what the raven was implying,  
"we had sex" Sasuke said once more. He shifted in his seat awkwardly and looked down at the floor, he didn't want to face his friends rage, even if he could take out the dog lover in a few swift moments.  
"That it?" Kiba asked quickly. It surprised Sasuke, he was expecting a full blown shit storm to erupt out of nowhere, but Kiba handled it quite well.  
"yeah... That's it!" Sasuke snapped and Kiba looked at him in a way that said 'do you think I'm stupid?'  
"I know there's more to this" Kiba said and Sasuke sighed. At this point Naruto had walked out of his room and decided to head down to the comment area, however once he spotted Kiba and Sasuke talking his froze and hid behind a small bookshelf, close enough to listen in, far away enough to not be seen.  
"yeah okay fine, you're right, there is more" Sasuke said and let out a small chuckle as Kiba leaned forward in his chair and grinned at the raven, edging him to go on. "I guess... I guess that I love him"

The words made Naruto almost fall back in shock, Kiba's jaw dropped, Sasuke just sat and smiled at the floor. "Yeah... I love him... Dunno how... Dunno why... I just do..." Naruto got up and ran out down the hall towards the dinning area, this was news he had to share with Ino and Sakura.  
Once Kiba had gotten over his shocked he composed himself, "alright.. I'll help you get his heart" the brunette said and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Naruto needs someone to love, and I'm sure you'll do just fine" he said and smiled.

**XxX**

"Ino! Ino! Sakura! Come here!" Naruto shouted, bursting into the dinning room where the two girls almost jumped out of their skin at the sudden calling. They both waved their friend over and Naruto threw himself across the room to where the girls were sat. The blonde had a giant smile on his face and looked as if he just won the lottery.  
"Okay, Naruto, chill! Breathe! What the hell happened?" Sakura said, holding her hands up signalling for the blonde haired male to calm down and remember that he needed oxygen to survive.  
"Okay..." Naruto said taking a big intake of breath, "wellbasicallyIwaswalkingaroundthehospitalanddecidedtogotothecommonroomandthenIsawKibaandSasukeandtheyweretalkingandthenSasukesaidhelovedmeandomg!" Naruto blurted out in a single breath.  
Ino looked from Sakura to Naruto quickly before whispering "slow down, Naruto"  
"fuck that!" Naruto shouted happily, "Sasuke loves me!"

* * *

**Well there we go, how did you like it? I've been watching black butler lately so I'm sorry if the characters are a bit... OOC ^^" I'm trying to get back into the Naruto mindset but it's failing xD ah well! Finally done this so I'm really sorry about the lack of updates lately XD oopsie! Remember to review and shiz so yeah... Thanks for reading! :D**

**A/N from the future: this chapter was a massive fuckup when I was writing this story originally, I'd contradicted a lot because I was simply going off the plan and idk I guess I was distracted a lot but I've fixed it since not many people seemed to fully understand my brains recent thoughts (du they're in my head) but yeah there y'go it's fixed kinda**


	16. Uh oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a rare and severe case of insomnia that got worse over the years due to his brothers sudden death. Sasuke is suicidal due to the newly found information about his parents passing. The two are placed into Konoha Mental Hospital and roomed together, will the two learn to trust and prove their sanity? Or be doomed to wander the white walled rooms for their whole life?

**Boo! I finally updated, please enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto groaned as the bell rang through the hospital. He turned over and pulled the covers back over his head, he still remembered everything that happened yesterday. Sasuke loved him. He had heard it with his own two ears, he had seen Sasuke telling Kiba and something inside him knew that Sasuke was being serious. The blonde didn't get any sleep last night so he was probably going to be cranky today, but what made things worse was that he had to pretend he didn't know Sasuke liked him.. Maybe he could have some fun with it.

Naruto could still hear Sasuke's soft snores as someone knocked on their dorm room door. Figuring that Sasuke wasn't going to wake up for their visitor, Naruto forced himself out of bed and walked over to the door, swinging it open. Instantly he could taste vile at the back of his throat and fear surged through him as he saw who was standing in front of him. Kabuto, Orochimaru's bastard assistant. Kabuto obviously sensed the blonde's fear as he shushed him and spoke in a kind manor Naruto remembered,  
"I'm not a threat, I just got admitted back to this part of the hospital as the new meds deliverer" he said in an uncaring way. Kabuto was a medics student and had white hair pulled into a low pony tail and glasses.

Naruto looked at him, still uncertain if he was to be trusted and sighed, holding out his hand for his pills. Kabuto grabbed his wrist and pulled out a needle, when the blonde saw this he panicked and pulled back, screaming  
"SASUKE WAKE UP PLEASE!"

The raven heard Naruto's cries and ejected himself out of bed, but not awake like in movies, no Sasuke was half asleep and looked like a zombie as he tried to run to see what Naruto was so shaken up over.  
"Naruto... what's..?" Sasuke asked, yawning  
The tanned male just pointed a shakey finger at Kabuto, who still had the needle in his hand. Sasuke rubbed his eyes and looked over at Kabuto for a moment,  
"Naruto has pills not a needle..." Sasuke yawned again and Kabuto chuckled, putting it away.  
"Ah yes silly me, forgot" he said and handed Naruto two pills and walked off.  _Caught.. Damn it! Lord Orochimaru won't be proud._

**XxX**

During the day Sasuke had been replaying the events of that morning through his head constantly, trying to put together everything. Naruto seemed to get over the fright quite easily once he was reuntied with his group. They were lying in the common room watching tv when Sasuke came out with a conclusion to why Kabuto did that. He had learned that Kabuto worked with Orochimaru around the time Naruto was raped and it was obvious the two had some sort of obsession with the blonde.

Sasuke had pieced together that they wanted to reclaim Naruto and take him as their own and away from Sasuke forever, and that was the last thing Sasuke wanted. The Uchiha hadn't really noticed Naruto that whole day since he was focusing on figuring out what the creeps wanted and it seemed to have a bad effect on Naruto.

"Naruto he's just thinking" Ino whispered to her paranoid friend, trying to sooth him.  
"Ino's right, Sasuke's just trying to figure something out, you know he gets like this sometimes" Sakura said and Naruto shrugged. If Sasuke needed to figure something out he would always go to Naruto and since the raven was sat in silence alone, it bugged him. Or maybe it was because Naruto loved Sasuke and didn't want to be ignored, either one worked really.

Naruto sighed and turned his attention back to the video on the tv and tried to stay calm and not worry about Sasuke's mental health. He failed.

While the group wasn't paying attention Sasuke was constantly keeping an eye on every corner and every person in the common room, he was looking for any suspiscious behavior from any of the people in there. That was when he noticed it. Two people stood in the doorway, one had a notebook and a pencil, the other was tall. They were standing in the shadows but Sasuke could bet his whole life savings on who it was. Orochimaru and Kabuto.

**XxX**

"It's obvious that the raven bastard is going to have to go" Orochimaru said once they were back in their office after watching Naruto and his friends for the past hour, "it's obvious there is an unwanted connection between the two."  
"You are obsolutly right, master, leave it to me, I shall handle it" Kabuto said and pulled open a drawer in their shared office, taking something out of it.  
"I hope you do" Orochimaru said and sat back in his chair, flicking through the camera's to where he could see everything. "Go now" he said and listened as Kabuto's presence disappeared from behind him. The long haired snake man watched as he saw his partner walking down the hall in one of the cameras. Smirking, Orochimaru already knew he had won.

**XxX**

Kabuto walked into the common room and stood in front of Sasuke. Sasuke looked up at him and glared icy daggers into his eyes. Kabuto smiled and reached out to grab the ravens hand. "Follow me, Uchiha Sasuke" he said and pulled Sasuke by the wrist out the room. Sasuke was confused but kept his guard up and followed Kabuto down the hall, he didn't think he would be noticed if he left for a bit, the group seemed to be enjoying what was on tv.

The two walked down the long halls together until they got into a big room, it was empty and has nothing other than a single camera in the room.

"I understand you know why you're here, correct?" Kabuto asked and Sasuke shook his head. Kabuto grinned, "you are in the way of me and my masters mission, and problem" he said and Sasuke stayed standing still, emotionless but curious where this was heading. He had a bad feeling about what was to come. "You came in here for suicide right? Attempted that is" Kabuto asked and Sasuke slowly nodded. "That's how you'll leave, only it'll be successful!" He shouted and pulled a gun out of his back pocket and aimed at Sasuke, and pulled the triger.

**XxX**

BANG! The sound echoed all around the common room. Naruto was the first to realise Sasuke was gone, nobody had even knew he had left. Kiba looked around and everyone started to worry. It was Gaara who suggested they checked out the bang, Sasuke had been acting different today. Panic surged through Naruto as he took off, running towards where he had heard the noise. As he was running he started crying at the idea of Sasuke being dead, he knew he had heard a gunshot. He knew it.

The group had followed Naruto, sticking close to him as they all ran down the corridor. What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. They all burst through the small door at the end of the hall, it was where they saw blood, all over the floor, there was a gun. And right in the middle of the room was Sasuke lying limp, he wasn't breathing.

The group panicked again and some of them ran off to find someone who could help while the others screamed in the room, Ino threw up and Naruto was on the floor shaking Sasuke's body, crying and begging him not to leave. The last thing Naruto said before medics came rushing in and carried Sasuke away was,  
"DON'T LEAVE ME! I FUCKING LOVE YOU TEME!"

**XxX**

Naruto and the group sat in Naruto's room in silence for what seemed like hours. They were all waiting for the news that Sasuke was alive, awake, in a coma, alive! However it didn't come. At least not for hours and hours and hours. When Shizune finally arrived to tell them the news all of them jumped on her. Questions were fired and when they all shushed she finally spoke,  
"He's awake, but he's in crital condition, he's hazy don't croud him.. Naruto you should go in first" she said and Naruto didn't have to be told twice. The blonde threw himself out the room and ran all the way down to A and E.

Naruto calmed down before walking in and seeing Sasuke hooked up to loads of machine's. He walked over, tears in his eyes as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked back and he seemed to be struggling to speak.  
"...Who... are you?" he said, his voice was pained. Naruto looked confused,  
"It's be, Naruto silly.." he replied in a worried tone,  
"who's.. Naruto? I've never... met you before.. in my... life.."

* * *

**uh oh ;)**


	17. I heard it stupid teme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a rare and severe case of insomnia that got worse over the years due to his brothers sudden death. Sasuke is suicidal due to the newly found information about his parents passing. The two are placed into Konoha Mental Hospital and roomed together, will the two learn to trust and prove their sanity? Or be doomed to wander the white walled rooms for their whole life?

**yes, I know what you're thinking: "she's finally done it?! She's finally updated?!" yes I fucking have! I've been meaning to update this story for a while but never gotten around to doing it ^^" Please don't hate me!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me but this story does**

* * *

_"...Who... are you?" he said, his voice was pained. Naruto looked confused,_

_"It's be, Naruto silly.." he replied in a worried tone,_

_"who's.. Naruto? I've never... met you before.. in my... life.."_

"w-what... S-sasuke? You don't... remember me?" Naruto stuttered, fear surging through him as he looked over the confused raven, Sasuke didn't respond only looked at the blonde in a confused way,

"Y-you can't forget me... I... I love you!" Naruto shouted, tears fell out his eyes.

Looking over what he had done, Sasuke shot up, pulling at some of the needles causing his arms to start bleeding and instantly hugged the dobe.

"Naruto chill!" Sasuke shouted, "it was a prank! Of course I remember you! and.. by the way I love you too" Sasuke said and chuckled as Naruto pulled away from him and stuck his middle finger up and turned away from the raven.

"I know" he mumbled, refusing to look at his crush as he stared at the wall, pouting.

"Wait, you know?!" Sasuke asked and lay back down, looking at the blood on his arm which Shizune hurried over and cleaned up and checked over the needles.

"I may have overheard you and Kiba talking.." Naruto mumbled again. Sasuke sighed at the noisy blond and chuckled to himself.

Outside, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Ino and Sakura were stood, pressing their ears to the door, hoping to get all the info on the juicy conversation the two were having.

"dobe, come here" Sasuke said and Naruto turned around, stepping next to the bed,

"now lean closer to me" he said and naruto leaned slightly closer,

"closer.." Sasuke said once more and Naruto moved down till there was about a centre meter between their lips, Sasuke leaned up slightly and closed the gap, pressing his lips against Narutos. The blondes lips were soft, but not as soft as Sasuke's. The raven had his eyes closed as Naruto had his wide in shock, but he still managed to blush wildly as their lips touched. Sasuke soon pulled away and smirked before whispering, "perfect" at the blond.

"I hate you" Naruto mumbled and turned away again,

"love you too~" Sasuke said and chuckled. Naruto huffed and walked over to the door, the others heard and quickly went back to their original positions when Naruto opened it.

"you can go in now" he said and walked off towards his room where he would daydream about Sasuke and about how he kissed him and about Sasuke even more.

**XxX**

**Sasuke's point of view**

**XxX**

I couldn't really care less when Kiba and everyone ran into the room and started asking if I was okay, all I could think about was Naruto. Even Shizune helped me out by telling everyone to not speak so fast and to hurry up and let me rest, which I was grateful for, I could see why Naruto liked her, she was kind hearted and a pure soul.

In due time everyone left, obviously being bored of me and went to find something more interesting to do, which left me alone with my thoughts once Shizune went to pay a visit to her girlfriend with some medical notes about other patients, which I was fine with. Naturally you weren't meant to leave patients unsupervised but she seemed to have enough faith that I would be okay for it not to bother her that much, she would still hurry back though.

I wasn't allowed to leave the infirmary for a few days since I was still in danger due to being SHOT! Which I'm going to say sucks big time. Who even lets someone carry around a gun in here anyway?! Another thing, yes there was proof that I was shot, but there was no proof that Kabuto did it, which he did! Obviously whoever watched the cameras, Orochimaru probably, played around with the tapes so that there was no evidence of me being shot, other than the bullet in my shoulder which, fyi, was dangerously close to hitting something important. Need I say I can't feel anything in my left arm for the moment, however I was told the feeling would come back soon but I muscle was torn big time and the bone was smashed so whoopie!

It had been about ten minutes when someone came in, I was expecting it to be Shizune but it was Naruto. I perked up when I saw the blonde and shifted my legs so he could sit down. Naruto came over to me and sat on the end of my bed, leaning over and stroking my hair which I didn't completely dislike. However he had come in here for a reason, and that made me curious.

"So Sasuke.." Naruto started but trailed off,

"yeah?" I asked and Naruto started blushing,

"so... I was wondering.."

"mhm?" I asked, getting impatient,

"you know how we both... like each other?"

"more like love but yes?"

"do you wanna... like..."

"go on"

"I mean it might be hard but..."

"spit it out!"

"DO YOU WANNA BE MY BOYFRIEND?!" Naruto shouted out and stood up, blushed even more and put his hands over his mouth.

I hadn't thought about this before, it took me a moment to fully understand what Naruto said but I didn't even know if I was ready for a relationship. I kept thinking and wondering in my mind what to do, I mean yes I loved him, a lot for that matter, but am I actually ready? Naruto seems like the person to be serious about relationships and I honestly don't know if I'm ready..

I looked up and Naruto was walking out the door, quickly, before thinking I called him,

"dobe!"

"yeah..?" he said sadly and turned to look at me, almost as if he read what I was thinking,

"I..." I trailed off

"I understand.." Naruto said and walked out the door.

"Dobe wait!" I shouted once more and watched as he stuck his head back in the door,

"hm?" he asked,

 _fuck it_  "yeah I'll be your boyfriend"

Almost instantly the frown grew into a giant smile on the blondes face as he squealed and ran out the room, probably to tell Sakura and or Ino. Once he left I smiled to myself, and Shizune walked back in apologizing for taking so long.

**XxX**

A week later I was out the infirmary and back with everyone else, I was currently lying in the big bed that me and Naruto had made by pushing the two together and Naruto was sleeping peacefully in my arms. He had had his pills about four hours ago and had just fallen asleep about ten minutes ago, yet I wanted to stay awake against my bodys complaining just to admire his calm face. He would be awake in a couple hours or so so I would take all the time I had to watch him.

**Sudden change into 3rd person**

Since Sasuke has been allowed the infirmary this morning Sasuke had been allowed out of group and out of his therapy sessions for a whole day. Naruto had skipped them to spend time with Sasuke. Iruka, however, had to persuade Naruto to come to therapy so nobody worries.

The two had spent the whole day in bed and had to come up with some bullshit excuse of "it's cold" when Kiba walked in on them snuggling and questioned it. Secretly the group knew that Naruto liked Sasuke and Sasuke liked Naruto but they didn't bet on them getting together due to both of them being total wusses. Ino and Sakura knew about the couple but swore on their graves that they wouldn't tell until Sasuke was ready to spill, so they just played dumb like the rest of them.

During the couple hours Sasuke had also fallen asleep and Naruto had woken up four hours later, which was a new record and he was proud of himself. He spent the rest of the night hugging Sasuke and feeling completely at peace with himself, he even managed to fall back into small naps which confused the blond as he wouldn't know if he was awake or asleep and the next morning he felt a little out of it.

Sasuke yawned as the bell for group rung, he hadn't been woken up by Naruto so he was a bit worried. However the blond was next to him snuggled in his arms humming a quiet tune to himself so Sasuke didn't really worry.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked on the way to group,

"yeah.. you know when you fall asleep and then keep waking up and falling asleep then feel a bit dazed and confused?"

"yeah?"

"that's it" Naruto said and giggled to himself as they walked through the big doors into the room used for group.

"Morning sleeping beauties!" Kakashi shouted, "you're late"

"yeah yeah shut it masky" Sasuke said and took a seat.

Kakashi made a face of offence but laughed and got on with what he was meant to be doing.

"So! Today we will be talking about getting things off your chest! And why it is a good thing to do so!"

Kakashi kept blabbing about mental health but nobody really listened and nobody even cared, only Gaara noticed when he started quoting make-out paridise as he himself had read the book for the sake of it. Once Kakashi had done his little speech he explained what today's exercise was, not everyone had to participate since it wasn't forced but if you wanted to you were given the ability to get something off your chest. The circle went around, starting with Gaara,

"I believe I'm getting better because I don't need to cut as much anymore"

"I miss my family" Neji said as he was next,

"food still makes me sick" Sakura said and frowned,

"I have nothing" Ino said, Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba said the same.

"I'm still hyper all the time!" Lee shouted and soon it came to Naruto and Sasuke.

The two looked at each other and grinned, both standing up, holding hands and shouting in unison, "we're together!"

**XxX**

Once group had ended Kakashi and Iruka had hauled Sasuke and Naruto into their office to talk about what they were forced to do once a new relationship was formed. The two were sat on the love seat, Naruto leaning on Sasuke slightly while Iruka started talking.

"Now, I know that this conversation is never a pleasure for anyone, Gaara and Neji even had to do it but there are things that need to be understood. For one, because you are in this place, your relationship isn't guaranteed to work, for example with Gaara and Neji, if Gaara gets let out before he is 18, which I highly doubt, then he will have no choice but to leave Neji in here, which is the only thing that causes problems."

"that's kinda understandable if I have to be serious.." Sasuke muttered and Naruto nodded,

"now," Kakashi started, "there is no rules against PDA here, which is pretty cool, but please, if you're going to screw, use the designated rooms" he said and Iruka punched him. Naruto blushed while Sasuke highfived Kakashi.

"But in all seriousness we're both really happy for you two and just hope that everything will turn out right for you, that's mainly all we have to say" Iruka said and Kakashi nodded. The two smiled and got up and left, heading down to the common room to meet their friends.

**XxX**

In the common room the group were huddled together playing a game of cards, Sasuke was teamed up with Naruto who was lying in his arms on one sofa with a blanket, Neji was teamed up with Gaara who was doing the same as the other couple other than the paying attention part, instead he was more interested in tickling Shikamaru's nose with a feather on a stick as he was slumped on an armchair asleep. Lee was jumping about cheering random people on and doing handstands. Sakura and Ino were sat next to each other, they were originally both playing but teamed up when Sakura lost. Kiba was lying on the floor glaring at his friends trying to look scary.

Once the card game was over the group got into a small conversation about their home life and how they all want to go back home and can't wait to leave, they were also planning their future and how they'll always be friends. Gaara told everyone about the three new inmates who he was told about during therapy one time. The small group knew that it wasn't guaranteed that they would all leave at the same time, so they made sure to spend all the time they could together as to make the experience a time to remember, and so they don't regret anything. They couldn't do much since they were always under surveillance but they tried, they tried to make each day worth it, under the circumstances that is.

* * *

**Please review and favourite and follow and show this story to your friends! I'm so happy with all the support I've been getting lately and I've also started another story so if you haven't read that then go check it out cause it's awesome! This chapter is a nice and cute one for you all as an apology for taking so damn long to update, please forgive me :P**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	18. Don't touch him he's mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a rare and severe case of insomnia that got worse over the years due to his brothers sudden death. Sasuke is suicidal due to the newly found information about his parents passing. The two are placed into Konoha Mental Hospital and roomed together, will the two learn to trust and prove their sanity? Or be doomed to wander the white walled rooms for their whole life?

**Well... Hi again. It's been a year since I updated and I know i'm a massive twat for leaving the story but I simply lost interest in writing for a long period of time. The whole reason I'm even coming back to the story is because I found my old laptop and found all the plans and stuff. I remembered how happy I got when reading the reviews and seeing how much of a hit this story was so I decided I was gonna continue it so I could at least say I completed one story. I would love to get back into writing honestly but I never had the time. So for at least the next few weeks I'm going to be updating, I don't have a schedule and I don't have a deadline but I do have a month of doing fuck all so I might as well do something useful with it, so welcome back to this story and I'll try and finish it :D**

* * *

Naruto lay peacefully in Sasuke's arms as his breathing soothed him to a tranquil state. Sasuke's aroma filled Naruto's nostrils as the blond took a huge breath and sighed happily. Despite his lack of sleep Naruto still lay still while Sasuke slumbered, it was almost therapeutic to him. Naruto turned over to face his new boyfriend. Sasuke's hair was drooped over his face hiding his eyes, his mouth was slightly ajar yet no noise escaped it. Sasuke was lying on his side with one arm over Naruto and the other under the pillow that they shared. Naruto admired Sasuke's peaceful face.  _He looks so peaceful, he looks so calm. He always has this frown almost plastered on his face even when we're alone. I really hope he starts to feel better soon, but then again he has only been here for a few months... I've been here longer and shown almost no sign of recovery. Maybe we're doomed to stay here for eternity._ Naruto sighed as his thoughts bounced around his head. Pictures of him and Sasuke in wheelchairs at 80 years old and still in the hospital popped into his mind. The blond's thoughts were quickly forgotten once a blood stirring scream came down the hall. Sure enough this screech woke Sasuke almost instantly.

"What the fuck is that?!" Sasuke demanded in a confused and still sleep fogged way,

"I have no idea.. It sounded like Sakura" Naruto answered from where he had been thrown once Sasuke had woken with such force, "she sounds like she's in trouble we have to go see!"

Naruto stood up and threw himself to the door of the room, Sasuke stumbled after him and the two burst out the room only to collide with Kiba and Gaara who had also heard the screams of terror.

"So you guys heard it too?!" Naruto asked once they all stood up,

"i'm pretty sure everyone in the damn hospital heard it, genius" Gaara said as he pulled Kiba and Naruto up from where they'd ended up on the floor, Naruto for the second time that morning.

"We should really go see if she's okay though" Sasuke said with a yawn and the three others agreed.

Kiba, Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto all hurried to the end of the corridor where Ino and Sakura's room was, they joined up with Neji and Lee who also seemed incredibly confused at the sudden scream. The group soon reached the end of the hallway and practically burst down the white door. Inside they saw Ino trying to calm down a hysterical Sakura. The pink haired girl was sat on her bed shaking in complete fear surrounded by red stains which covered a small portion of her white hospital bed.

"Sakura calm down" Ino said as she tried to get through to her friend.

"Why should I calm down?!" Sakura shouted shakily through tears, "I'm dying I'm dying this isn't meant to be happening what's wrong with me?!"

"There's nothing wrong! You're getting better!" Ino tried reasoning with her best friend but everything she said was ignored.

Gaara, Naruto, Lee, Neji, and Kiba were stood in the doorway frozen in fear fully believing that their friend was going to die. None of them had ever seen that much blood before, even Gaara was surprised obviously knowing fine well how bad it is to lose that much blood especially in one sitting. Sasuke walked calmly over to Ino and whispered something to her, the blonde nodded in return and Sasuke gave a slight smile.

"Thought so" he said, "that's great." Ino agreed by nodding her head.

Suddenly Shizune burst through the door knocking the crowd of boys out of her way. She took one look at Sakura's bed and gave a giant smile and almost shed a tear,

"Oh Sakura honey... Come with me sweetheart" she said and pulled the shaking girl up and walked away out the room. Shizune took Sakura to her office where she allowed her to take a shower and clean herself up and get a change of clothing. The nurse then gently explained to Sakura that she wasn't dying and if anything was getting so much better.

"So what the heck was that?!" Naruto demanded to Ino once the group was in the common room trying to calm down from the horror some of them just saw.

"Do you seriously not know anything?" Ino said and then sighed, "I'm not explaining this, Sasuke you explain it" Sasuke looked shocked at the sudden demand of explanation but then remembered he probably knew the most and wasn't going to be allowed to just sit and watch Naruto. In reality he was learning the lines on the blonds face, he was memorizing the quirks of Naruto's skin which attracted him in the first place.

"Fine I'll explain it" Sasuke said, giving up and pulling his gaze away from his boyfriend, "Sakura is anorexic, which means that her body is seriously malnourished and because of that it can't work the same way our bodies do. If any of you learned anything about the human body before being put in here then you'll know that any young and fertile female, for example Ino, will go through something once a month will pretty much allows her to have a baby yes?" the boys nodded and Sasuke sighed in relief that he didn't need to teach them about that, "you see when Sakura stopped eating her body stopped doing that once a month thing but judging from her reaction she never started having them"

"So how is this a good thing?!" Kiba interrupted, obviously traumatized from the situation.

"Well if you'd let me finish" Sasuke growled, "it means that her body is getting stronger, she's gaining more weight and subsequently getting better. As long as Sakura keeps getting these monthly times then her body will start to get stronger and she will overcome her anorexia" He said, proud at his knowledge.

The group didn't say anything to begin, but soon a smile spread across each individual face. Despite how scary a lot of blood can be, the thought of their good friend overcoming something that practically ruined part of her life overpowered that and filled them all with a warm feeling.

"Um... Guys..." the familiar voice that belonged to the pink haired girl was heard from behind them. The group quickly spun around to face Sakura. Her eyes were puffy and she was still pretty pale and was shaking slightly. Suddenly a smile spread onto her face and some tears fell down her cheeks as she shakily said, "I'm getting better" and fell to the floor in fits of tears. The group couldn't help but cry with her as they sat down and pulled her into a group hug. When you spend a good few years of your life with certain people who are obviously as fucked up as you, a sign of their recovery brings you to tears. It's just human nature.

**XxX**

Sasuke and Naruto were lying on their bed in their dorm. Their fingers were locked together as their eyes wandered over each others face. They watched the small facial expressions they gave and matched each others breathing. Sasuke brought a hand up and stroked Naruto's dull blond hair and Naruto pushed a lock of raven hair out of Sasukes face. Naruto noticed Sasuke's dimples and traced them with his finger which only made Sasuke smile more. The two were lost in their own fantasy world and didn't care about the rest of the world. When they were alone time stood still. They didn't need to worry about therapy, about group, or about whatever medication they would be taking next. They only had to worry about when they would need to move, but even so they didn't care. Sasukes eyes followed each individual blemish on Naruto's skin and down to the six scars that resided on the blond's cheeks. The resembled fox whiskers and it was obvious he'd had them since birth, a genetic defect maybe? He never asked. In all honesty Sasuke didn't care to know why they were there, but he loved them. He thought they made Naruto original, they made Naruto Naruto. Sasuke leaned over and kissed Naruto gently on the forehead. Ever since the incident at Kiba's they were never shy about kissing even though they'd only been together for just over two weeks. They'd gotten a lot closer, especially since they spent most of their spare time alone in their room. It was their safe space. They'd even started tending therapy sessions together. It was obvious the two cared a deep amount about each other, they'd even started planning how to spend time together when/if they get out. That was when Neji and Gaara decided to walk in on them and collectively "awww" as the two moved away from each other and sat up.

"May we help you?" Sasuke asked, obviously slightly ticked off at being forced out of his happy place.

"Yeah, we came to talk" Gaara said and walked over and sat on the end of the bed,

"about?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"You two, us two. We're the only couples so we wanted to talk" Neji finished for Gaara as he sat down behind the redhead and pulled him into a gentle embrace. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other for a moment before giving a light smile and shifting positions so Naruto was sat in Sasukes lap.

"Okay, let's talk then" Sasuke said,

"when did you first start to feel something?" Gaara asked,

"Well... It happened a few months ago, one of the doctors was being a prick and tried hitting Sasuke so I stood in and defended him. We got into hella trouble for it but then when I was thinking about why I stepped in when normally I'd just run it hit me, it hurt to see Sasuke in pain and it would hurt more knowing I didn't do anything. Sasuke was my friend and I wanted to protect him, but I guess I got more than I bargained for" Naruto said as he relaxed into Sasukes arms and gave a happy sigh, "what about you two?"

"it's a long story" Gaara started quietly,

"can I tell it?" Neji asked and Gaara nodded. "So when Gaara came here he had gotten grouped with me for some reason and when we first met he was so much worse than he is now. He was dangerous to himself and was like a time bomb in all honesty, we weren't close and didn't speak but I admired him from a distance. He was beautiful to me, even with his self destructive nature. Little did I know, the first few days of seeing me Gaara had almost instantly fallen in love with me, which was just more strain on his mental state. He didn't know about me watching him, and didn't know about my sexuality or the reason I was in for. He pretty much saw himself as nothing but dirt and figured he had no chance." While telling the story Neji held Gaara close to him, knowing that some parts were still sensitive to memory, "Gaara got so upset over this he smuggled a knife out the dinning room and into our room and at night when he thought I was asleep he tried cutting his wrists again. He'd cut them deep because he thought nobody would ever love him but luckily I was awake and heard the grunts of pain and ran to see what happened. When I saw Gaara I felt my heart break, I knew from this point I was in too deep and tried asking why he did it. He managed to choke out a 'because I love you' before passing out and I shit you not I carried him through the hospital to the floor above to the infirmary, I actually remember breaking my foot from kicking doors open and I lost my voice from shouting and screaming and crying. We'd been together ever since" Looking up at the two, they were in fits of tears, like Gaara.

"That's so tragically cute" Naruto cried and even Sasuke had shed a single tear.

"He saved my life to I pledged it to him" Gaara said and leaned up and kissed his boyfriend. Neji hugged Gaara tighter. He gently pulled Gaara's wrists up to his mouth and kissed them twice on each wrist. Neji started doing that after Gaara recovered, it was a kiss for every suicide attempt and a kiss to show that he's still loved. Nobody denied that if any couple was to make it out this hospital it was going to be Neji and Gaara, in fact the first group they had together Neji said that he wasn't leaving until Gaara was.

A buzzing allowed the boys to realize it was time for lights out. They waved the couple bye and sat back on their bed awaiting Shizune and Naruto's sleeping pills. The young nurse arrived shortly after Neji and Gaara left and gave Naruto the pills before saying goodnight and continuing on her walk to check on all the teenagers.

Once Shizune left Naruto and Sasuke walked over to their bed and got changed, they didn't hide their bodies from each other because they didn't see the reason to. Narutos eyes flicked across Sasuke's pale chest, it was flawless much like the rest of his body other than the scars on his wrists.

"I'm going to cover them when I get out" Sasuke said once he noticed Naruto looking at them. "I want your name on one wrist but I don't know what to put on the other one." Naruto smiled and walked closer to Sasuke and hugged him. The raven placed his arms around Naruto and let their chests be pressed together. They did it every night, it was comforting and allowed Sasuke to remember that Naruto is real and wasn't planning on going anywhere anytime soon. Soon enough the two pulled away and lay down in their bed, Naruto stared at the wall as he listened to Sasuke's breathing slow confirming he was asleep.

**XxX**

"SASUKE WAKE UP" Naruto shouted, inches from the Uchiha's face.

"What what what what!" Sasuke shouted, sitting up and knocking Naruto away from his head in a confused daze. This was the second day he was rudely awakened and Sasuke wasn't enjoying it.

"WHAT TIME IS IT?!" Naruto shouted, not gathering that Sasukes ears were very sensitive because he had literally just woken up. Sasuke grumbled and turned the light on looking at the clock,

"it's 5am Naruto, what do you want?"

"5...?"

"yes, too early... What is it?"

"You're sure it's 5"

"yes, now why?"

"...I slept for five hours"

"...what?"

"for the first time in 10 years I slept for more than 3 hours"

**XxX**

"He what?!" Gaara shouted at Sasuke who was sat across from him at breakfast three hours later.

"Naruto slept from midnight to five in the morning" Sasuke confirmed, Gaaras gobsmacked gaze shifted to Naruto who was telling the girls.

"That's... incredibly" Gaara said and Sasuke nodded, "you're really changing that boys life you know, Uchiha"

"yeah I know... it's amazing"

"In a way it's like me and Neji" Gaara said,

"yeah.."

A strange man walked over to the table. The group looked up at him, he was dressed in the general nurse attire but none of the group had ever seen him around before. Maybe he's new?

"Sasuke Uchiha?" The man asked and Sasuke raised his hand, "follow me, you have a medical appointment" Sasuke sighed but nodded and followed the man out of the dinning room.

The two walked down the hall and up some stairs into a secondary infirmary. It was strange not going to see Shizune for his appointment and not knowing about it but things were changing around here all the time so Sasuke was sure it was an accident. The two walked into the white room which had a sink and a bed and a tray full of different equipment. Sasuke counted it off as this being a surgical room where more serious medical treatments were issued. Usually he was only given a course of antidepressants and supervision but maybe this was something that would make him better quicker. After all everyone seemed to be recovering except him, and he wanted to get out at the same time as Naruto. Sasuke didn't want to stay alone in the hospital after everyone left, he couldn't be alone again. The man sat Sasuke down on the bed and rolled up his sleeve. Apparently Sasuke was going to get a needle. That wasn't that bad, he didn't really hate needles that much I mean he did slice his wrist open a few months ago. The stranger picked up the needle filled with a deep purple liquid and look Sasukes arm, pressing the needle into the vein and injecting the liquid into him. It stung like a bitch but Sasuke was brave, he would be brave for Naruto. Naruto would be proud of him when he got back. Once the needle was taken out his arm was dabbed with some antiseptic and Sasuke was allowed to leave. He headed back down to the dinning room but nobody was there, thinking about it quickly he decided his next course of action would be the common room.

The group was playing an interesting game of monopoly when the Uchiha walked in. Naruto was shouting at Shikamaru who was trying to get money off Naruto because he stepped on his square. Sasuke sat down on the floor behind Naruto and kissed the back of his boyfriends neck.

"Shh Naruto just give him the money" Sasuke said, a slight headache bouncing from one side of Sasuke's head to the other.

"Fiiiiiiine" Naruto said and handed over the money.

Throughout the game of monopoly Sasuke's head got gradually worse but nothing major, he put it down to lack of sleep and lack of drinking water. His head calmed down once everyone was quiet but with the gang shouting over a game of monopoly Sasuke decided to retreat back to his room for a nap. On his way back his arm started to itch, probably the antiseptic, he was probably having a reaction to it or something. Sasuke lay on his bed in the dark.

"Damn migraines.." He said to the dark room as he placed a pillow over his head and tried to stop the pain that was increasing dramatically.

**XxX**

"I did as you asked"

"wonderful.. Did he notice anything?"

"Nothing at all. The disguise worked perfectly"

"Brilliant, and the side effects?"

"Nothing serious, headaches and itchiness, nothing out of the ordinary"

"Kabuto you are brilliant"

"Thank you, Lord Orochimaru"

**XxX**

"Sasukeeeeeee" Naruto sung as he skipped along the corridor. His boyfriend had left him half way through the game of monopoly due to a headache. Sasuke had mentioned his shot to Naruto but the blond was too busy trying to win. He felt slightly bad but knew he'd listen to all of Sasuke's stories that night. Sasuke hadn't come out of his room for four hours so Naruto decided to go and pay him a visit, it was obvious he was feeling unwell but Naruto just wanted to take care of him.

Naruto walked into the darkened room and looked around, there was a pile of pillows which was moving slightly with he figured out was Sasuke. Without turning on the light Naruto walked over to Sasuke and moved the pillows out his face to reveal his boyfriends flawless face. Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead and gently shook him.

"Sasuke? How are you feeling?" No answer. "Sasuke! Wake up!" Naruto hissed a little louder but no response. This was when the panic started to kick in. "SASUKE?!" Naruto screamed and the raven still didn't wake up. Naruto's eyes started to pour with tears and the blond started to shake. He stumbled to the door as his vision started to go funny and screamed at the top of his lungs. "SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH SASUKE!"

Shizune and some other nurses heard Naruto's scream and came running, as did some of his friends. Neji and Kiba tried comforting Naruto while the nurses took Sasuke's vitals.

"We have to get him to the infirmary right away his vitals are dropping"

"affirmative"

The nurses lifted Sasuke and carried him out the room while Naruto kicked and screamed. He had just gotten a boyfriend and something was taking it away from him. This had already happened once and it was happening again. Naruto let out the most agonizing scream and clung to his friends with all the strength he had in him. He knew he wouldn't be allowed to see Sasuke but he didn't care. He wanted to see him he wanted to hold him. He wanted him to be his again.

**XxX**

That night Naruto didn't sleep at all. He stayed awake, crying his eyes out and hitting the pillows. Every time he was close to drifting off the image of Sasuke lying there with the nurses around him came into his mind and he would scream himself awake. It was plain obvious how much this was effecting him. Nobody had seen Naruto so heartbroken before, his spirit had been completely shattered.

When morning finally came Naruto sprinted for the infirmary. He hadn't slept at all and still had dried tears staining his cheeks. He ran all the way but slowed down at the door. Naruto knocked politely but the second he was granted permission he ran in and stopped dead in his tracks. Sasuke was hooked up to every machine in the room. He was on a drip and his heart monitor showed a faint heartbeat. Shizune had been working all night, trying to figure out what was wrong and what caused this.

"Naruto.." she said gently as fresh tears fell down the blonds face.

"How is he...?" Naruto asked, all life had been drained from his voice.

"Well... We suspect it was an injection of some poison used to slow the heartbeat but we're not certain."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we've never seen this type of injection before"

"...and that means?" Naruto asked. He knew the moment he asked he was going to regret the answer, and he was right.

"It means we doubt he's going to survive"

* * *

**...Sorry... But I guess it was a lot longer than the other chapters right? God i'm an asshole... But yeah that's this chapter done so please please please leave a review and I'm back for good and I'm gonna be updating whenever but we're gonna finish this story together! Thanks for reading**


	19. Proven guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a rare and severe case of insomnia that got worse over the years due to his brothers sudden death. Sasuke is suicidal due to the newly found information about his parents passing. The two are placed into Konoha Mental Hospital and roomed together, will the two learn to trust and prove their sanity? Or be doomed to wander the white walled rooms for their whole life?

**Hey everyone! Turns out that "month of doing fuck all" turned into "a few months of literally doing fuck all" but I'm rewatching Naruto again so all these feelings towards all the couples are coming back stronger so imma update this shit. I will still attempt to finish this story, even if it takes me years which so far it has! By god have I missed this divider.**

* * *

"Oh come on Naruto, he's going to be alright this is Sasuke for gods sake" Kiba, Naruto's best friend since he first joined the hospital, whispered as he stroked the blonde's hair as he lay on him and Sasuke's fake double bed sniffing one of Sasuke's hair breathing in the gentle aroma pretending it was Sasuke doing it.

"Oh shut up Kiba!" Naruto shouted, "Didn't you hear me correctly?! They don't have a fucking clue what was in that shit!"

"and didn't you hear me? Tsunade is working alongside Shizune, and she's the best nurse in this whole place!"

"Oh yeah because that's going to make me feel better, the best nurses this place has to offer and they're still unsure he's going to fucking survive! Are you thick?!" Naruto snapped, overwhelmed by the pain of losing Sasuke and the chance that he won't ever come back.

Naruto hadn't slept at all in the past few days, the previous night the nurses had to put him under before his sleep deprivation lead to him hallucinating. The night he slept for five hours next to his loving boyfriend was a distant memory to the blonde that only caused him pain. Naruto missed his lover, he painfully missed his lover. Naruto's condition was deteriorating by each passing minute of being separated from Sasuke.

"Do you want to go and visit him?" Kiba asked gently, he didn't want Naruto going every day encase he got any stupid ideas but he knew that this would mean everything to the blond. Naruto nodded gently and Kiba gave a small smile.

The two got up and Kiba helped Naruto put his jacket on. He noticed how slim Naruto had gotten, he hadn't been eating in the days Sasuke was in the infirmary. Kiba helped Naruto and they both walked out the room. They headed across the hall and up the stairs to the medical floor. Kiba guided Naruto as the small blond looked in through the glass in each door. Tsunade was in one of them, sat at a desk surrounded by books and medical equipment. That meant a cure wasn't found yet. In another room Shizune was shouting at some nurses, Shizune never shouted unless there was a serious situation. Naruto paired the two together and felt his body slump down further onto Kiba's side.

They soon reached the private ward in which Sasuke was being held. Kiba was about to open the door until the blond hissed at him.

"what's wrong? are you okay?" Kiba asked quickly,

"yes but shut up and listen" Naruto whispered and the brunet did as he was told.

Inside the room Kabuto and Orochimaru were stood looking at Sasuke's body. Orochimaru chuckled evilly as Kabuto checked over the medical records of the young Uchiha that were left on a desk.

"According to these records they have about two more days to find a cure before he dies, well done Lord Orochimaru" Kabuto said with a small smile and an adjust of his glasses.

"Oh but Kabuto the solution was yours, that reminds me did you throw out that tonic you made encase of an accident?"

"The cure? Hm.. No I haven't, I'll do it tonight so nobody notices"

"perfect"

When the two left the room Kiba and Naruto had already hidden themselves in a nearby unlocked ward. Instantly once the two had passed Naruto and Kiba ran into the ward.

"Did you fucking hear them?!" Naruto cursed loudly,

"Of course I fucking did, those bastards"

"Look what they've done to you.." Naruto spoke softly to Sasuke and brushed a piece of hair out of his face. Tears filled his eyes as Naruto stared at his unconscious lover, memories of Sasuke's smile and activeness flooded Naruto's head as the tears started to fall.

"It's okay Naruto, we can fix this"

"HOW?!" Naruto shouted, pain overwhelming him and tears flooding out of his eyes leaving streaks of sorrow down his pale face.

"I have an idea" Kiba said and rubbed the blond's back.

**XxX**

"So who is this Karin girl?" Naruto asked as the two walked through the main room where all the patients sat throughout the day.

"She's one of the new inmates, crippling OCD but quite nice I've spoke to her a couple times"

"and she'll have what we need?"

"no"

"NO?!" Naruto shouted loudly, gaining a few confused looks from some nearby patients, "then why in the bloody hell are we going to see her?!"

"calm down Naruto, she knows someone who can get it for us"

Naruto sighed, he still didn't know what Kiba's idea was but his friend has assured him that it would help save Sasuke. They stood in the middle of the room and scanned it, Kiba was the one doing the looking as Naruto still had no idea who Karen was.

"Naruto?" Ino said as she walked over and gave him a giant hug, "I haven't seen you in so long how are you doing?" Naruto shrugged but hugged the blonde back. She looked at him and wiped a tear that had escaped her friends eye due to the contact. "He's going to be okay alright? Kiba told us his plan and we're all gonna help okay?" Naruto nodded.  _How come even Ino knows and I don't_ Naruto thought to himself but was pulled out of his thoughts by Kiba shouting.

"There she is!" Kiba grabbed Naruto and Ino's arm and pulled them over into a distant corner of the room to where a medium height girl with redish pinkish long hair. She turned around when she sensed people behind her and stopped organizing a box of pencils in different positions. She was sat with two other people, one of them was incredibly pale with white hair but Naruto couldn't make out his facial features although something about him seemed off. Another was a ginger, he seemed tough but instead of starting a fight with the strange people who walked over he simply placed his hand on the girls and squeezed it.

"Kiba? Can I help you?" She asked adjusting the glasses that sat on the bridge of her nose.

"Actually no, but you do know someone who can" he replied.

"Oh? And what is it that you need?"

"well I need a keycard, a very specific one in fact" he said and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hmm a keycard? Suigetsu they're all yours"

The white haired male turned and looked up at them, he had lilac eyes and a dead expression. He gave a cheeky smile at the group and showed his pointed teeth which sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

"Yo, I'm suigetsu. State your reason and I'll see if I can complete it" he said simply.

"We're looking to sneak into a high security room"

"that all?"

"to save someone" Kiba finished. Suigetsu looked them over and simply brushed them off and returned to staring into a glass of water.

"You're just going to brush us off like that?!" Naruto shouted at the white haired man, all fear dripped away as the thought of the only person who had the slightest ability to get the antidote was simply ignoring them.

"Get lost kid, I don't save people"

"I'm not asking you to save just anyone, I'm asking to for your help so I can save my fucking boyfriend" Naruto shouted again, louder and closer to Suigetsu's face.

"your boyfriend?" the ginger man piped up, he had a gentle and soft voice which completely contradicted his appearance.

"u-uhm... yes.." Naruto whimpered, the reality was setting in for him, these people weren't going to help him they were going to laugh at how pathetic he was for trying to save someone in a place like this.

"why does he need saving..? and I'm Jugo.." Jugo asked,

"Orochimaru poisoned him and his stupid assistant left the cure in his room, probably encase he stabbed himself with the needle accidentally. Sasuke has two days left before dying apparently and I can't wait that long please help me please"

Jugo looked down again just as all of Naruto's hope of ever seeing Sasuke again left his body, "I guess it doesn't matter then.." Naruto said as he turned away to walk back into his room and mourn

"wait" the redhead, Karin, said as she stood up. "He'll help you-"

"will we?!" Suigetsu interrupted,

"we will you stupid fish" she growled at him, "but I will too, you're gonna need evidence if you want to get him kicked out" Naruto nodded gently, more tears forming at her kindness. "Jugo has a Polaroid camera in his room, he uses it to take pictures of people he doesn't want to lose and it'll work because polaroid cameras pictures can't be manipulated" Naruto nodded again but this time it was happily. Maybe with these three helping he'll get his lover back.

**XxX**

"We're going to document our journey through pictures" Karin said as she held the polaroid in one hand and Jugo's hand in her other

"I'm here and I got it" Suigetsu shouted as he ran down the corridor with a keycard around his neck. He walked over and took Jugo's hand and the ginger left Karin's side and stood next to his apparent lover. "I am so dead for this" Suigetsu said as Karin snapped a picture of him with the keycard.

Kiba, Naruto, Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo walked down the corridor taking pictures every couple of rooms until they walked up a set of stairs, through a locked door thanks to Suigetsu's "collection" of door keys and down another, darker, corridor.

"Kabuto's lab is at the end of this corridor so are you sure you want to go through with this? It might not be the real cure, it might speed up his death if Kabuto heard you both" Karin asked but Naruto shook his head. He was certain he wanted to do this. Karin nodded as they all gathered at the end of the corridor. She snapped one picture of them all outside the door. Suigetsu swiped his keycard and the door opened, a feeling of complete relief flushed through Naruto. They were in.

The lights turned on automatically as the group walked in. Karin instantly started going through the files on the table, she'd mastered in medication before she was placed into the hospital so she knew what she was looking for.

"I'm going to try and find the tonic in here, it'll tell me if it's safe or not because just looking at what's in a solution I can instantly create a antidote"

"Well I'm going to look for the cure" Naruto said as he started looking around in draws. Jugo and Suigetsu took some pictures of the group routing around in the room looking for something.

"Any luck?" Kiba asked from the other side of the room,

"nothing" Naruto said, "but I'm not done looking"

"Hey everyone, I found the ingredients" Karin said as they all walked over, "and the cure" she said as she pulled a small vile out of a cupboard from which she was standing in front of.

"So what's in it?"

"well the majority is asphodel with some infusion of woodworm, along with some rare herbs. Good job to them this would have taken years to make"

"and this is the cure?" Naruto said and grabbed the vile, "I'm going to go and give it to tsunade!" he began to run off

"WAIT" Karin shouted, causing Naruto to freeze mid step.

"According to the book, the cure was created wrong, give him that and he'll die"

"what?!" Naruto shouted, "so the cure is fucking fake?!" he cursed.

"No no, the cure is real it's just they've missed out some ingredients, you have to neutralize the asphodel with some herb, there should be some in here" She looked around and found a small blue herb that was growing out of a pot in the corner of the room, "and apparently they knew it too" she said gently as she pulled up the herb and snapped some of the root off. "The flower is poisonous but the root is all we need" she said as she used the root to stir the clear mixture in the vile. "That should be okay"

"so it's safe?" Naruto asked quickly,

"yes, that'll save your lover."

**XxX**

The small group burst into Tsunade's work room at once causing the big busted blonde to jump.

"What are you all doing in here" she hissed, "you have to get out we're still trying to work on figuring out what was in that damn fucking needle" she cursed.

"No! Tsunade we have the cure here!" Naruto shouted,

"of course you don't none of us even know what was in there" she said until her eyes drifted to Karin's. "Karin? Oh Suigetsu and Jugo too. Karin how did you make this?" she asked as she took the vile off of Naruto.

"Well it's a long story."

By the time Karin finished telling the whole story about what Orochimaru and Kabuto had done, providing pictures as evidence and not missing out how she managed to make the cure safe instead of deadly, Tsunade was in awe.

"That is incredible, luckily for you we've been trying to find evidence to get Orochimaru and Kabuto locked up ever since the incident with Naruto and you have just given me it. Thank you so much, all of you, I'll give this to Sasuke right away I'll update you all later" and with that she rushed out the room.

"We've done it?" Naruto asked once the door was closed,

"yeah" Karin said.

"Thank you" he said and started to cry,

"I'd wait for him to wake up first if I were you, there still a chance the herb wasn't enough."

**XxX**

Naruto was allowed to stay in Sasuke's room all night after they had administered treatment. Shizune had told him to keep an eye on Sasuke while they worked on how to get Orochimaru and Kabuto done. Naruto didn't say a word to his boyfriends still unconscious body, but he did watch him. He let his eyes scan over his almost porcelain skin. He kissed the two scars that ruined Sasuke's wrists and watched his gentle breathing. It was still faint, but getting stronger. Naruto's eyes danced over Sasuke's clear and painless face, he placed a hand on his lovers cheek and once again felt the soft skin that he had grown so accustomed to ever since he was placed in here. Naruto watched Sasuke's pink lips and realized how much he longed to kiss them again, how much he longed to feel his lovers strong and protective embrace. Naruto's eyes gently moved from his lips to his face and soon enough azure eyes met onyx.

"I love you... Naruto"

* * *

**Thank you all so much for still reading this story even though I never update it. If you could please leave a review that would be amazing I would love to see how you all think of this story so far!**


	20. Farewell I'll see you soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a rare and severe case of insomnia that got worse over the years due to his brothers sudden death. Sasuke is suicidal due to the newly found information about his parents passing. The two are placed into Konoha Mental Hospital and roomed together, will the two learn to trust and prove their sanity? Or be doomed to wander the white walled rooms for their whole life?

**Sorry if this is shorter than usual, I really wanted to update this story before I went on holiday for christmas so this is my christmas present from me to you!**

**Trigger warning dudes: self harm**

* * *

In the few months of Sasuke's recovery from Orochimaru's attempted murderer a lot happened. Orochimaru and Kabuto were fired for starters, the hospital had finally gathered enough solid evidence of Orochimaru's crimes and were able to remove him from the facility causing happiness to spread through the building. Second off, the already large group accepted the three that helped during the evidence finding into their own group. The group enjoyed having new people to talk to, and Karin adored hanging around with other girls instead of just Jugo and Suigetsu all the time. Ino and Sakura took her under their wing.

Sasuke's recovery took a while due to everyone taking it slowly encase he suddenly got sick again but after those few months he was back in his dorm with his long missed boyfriend and was able to move around the facility himself which allowed him to feel independent again.

The hospital held one visiting day per month, and in all three months Itachi visited Sasuke and sometimes even Naruto.

_"Itachi?" Naruto asked quietly as he entered the small white room which was classed as the 'visiting room' "Why do you want to see me?"_

_"It has come to my attention that you and my brother are in some form of exclusive relationship?"_

_Naruto nodded gently, he was unaware of what his boyfriends brother was going to do. Would he be like Neji's parents and practically disown Sasuke? No, surely he would be more accepting right?_

_"Do you love him?" Itachi asked quietly while staring at Naruto with the same dark eyes that belonged to Sasuke._

_"Of course s-sir" Naruto stuttered, he felt fear starting to overtake his fragile body. Itachi was terrifying, he was tall and seemed a lot more muscular than Sasuke was, as well as that he had this cold stare on his face. How could someone like that be related to someone as gentle as Sasuke is?_

_"Do you swear to protect him? Especially after this recent attack on him"_

_"Of course I do" Naruto shouted, "if I'd known Sasuke would have been targeted I never would have befriended him!"_

_"Hn" Itachi said as he seemed to enter a deep thought process about the whole situation. What was it that he could be thinking about? "Protect my brother" he said one final time before standing up and walking out. Naruto remembered Sasuke telling him that morning that Itachi could be vague when he didn't know someone very well, but he never expected this vague. Was it permission to continue dating Sasuke? Was it not permission? Naruto didn't have a single clue, Itachi was about as hard to read as Sasuke was at times._

**XxX**

Naruto and Sasuke sat down on one of the plush sofa's in the large lounge area and the blond placed his legs over his raven boyfriend.

"Who do you think has visitations today?" Sakura asked as she played with Karin's hair,

"well obviously not me" Suigetsu piped up and winked at the girls, Karin turned around and pushed him over.

"Shut up you psychopath" she said with a grin on her face. During the time being as one big group the original group identified the aggressive playfulness the three friends shared.

"I mean Itachi's been visiting me monthly so probably me" Sasuke said as he stroked Naruto's legs,

"my parents can't this month" Naruto said and giggled as Sasuke's hand brushed across a ticklish part of his leg.

"my parents never visit me" Gaara said as he laid his head on Neji's shoulder.

Soon enough Shizune came over and sat on a space on the sofa next to them all, holding a list with some names written down. It was the visitations list that held the patients names, the visitors names and the timing. "Sorry to interrupt but I have the visitation list" she said as the group nodded at her, "Sasuke with Itachi, Ino with Inoichi, Gaara Temari is here to see you and Neji, your dad wants to see you" she said and stood up and went to the next group.

"Oh Temari must be back from her trip" Gaara said and gave a slight smile, he enjoyed seeing his sister but she was very busy and couldn't always visit him. She and Kankuro were the only two that ever visited Gaara.

"Wait that's great Gaara but my fucking dad wants to see me" Neji blurts out quickly, "what does he want?!"

"your dad?" Naruto added in, "wasn't he the one who put you in here?"

"yeah exactly" Neji replied, "why would he want to visit me?"

"who knows" Gaara added, "if he says one bad thing to you tell me and I'll order Suigetsu to drown him or something" he said and gave a nod at Suigetsu who poked his tongue out in return.

Neji stood up and walked over to the wall where it had the full list of all the visitation slots, he scanned for his name then cursed under his breath.

"I'm first, in about 20 fucking minutes"

"for real? Such a shame I was hoping we could play some board games" Gaara whined quietly.

"I will when I get back. I have to see what he wants" and with that, Neji walked out of the room.

**XxX**

"Dad?" Neji asked quietly as he entered the visitation room, and much like he feared spotted his father sat on one of the plush sofa's looking down. Hizashi looked up at his son once he entered the room and pointed at a spot on the sofa next to where he was sat. Neji shook his head and stayed standing.

"What do you want dad?" Neji asked again, louder this time.

"I want to apologize" Hizashi said calmly.

"You want to fucking apologize? You want to come to the place where you dumped me to fucking apologize?!"

"Neji please, hear me out"

"No fuck you, why in any fucking universe would I want to hear you out?! I opened up to you and you fucked every single bit of that trust"

"Neji I know just please-"

"No dad I will not do fucking anything that you want me to, I will never be your fucking perfect son and you'll have to fucking deal with that I-"

"you're coming home today" Hizashi interrupted quickly before Neji could continue.

"what did you say?" Neji asked, his voice barley audible.

"You're coming home with me, today. I have realized my mistakes and signed your papers for release. You're coming home"

"what?... No" Neji whispered

"what do you mean no? You don't even have a say in it really, don't you want to get out of this dreadful place?"

"no I don't"

"why not?"

"I met someone" Neji admitted, looking down. Maybe if he acted gay enough his dad would refuse to take him home seeing as he never changed,

"you met someone? In here?"

"yes"

"Oh well leave them, there's plenty of your kind where we live"

"my kind?" Neji asked, slightly irritated at his fathers remark.

"Yes yes whatever, now go and grab your things" Hizashi said as he stood up,

"no father" Neji tried to stand up for himself,

"NEJI" Hizashi shouted, "your things"

Neji, frozen in fear, nods slightly before walking out. What was he going to do.

**XxX**

Neji walked back into the main big room and sat on one of the sofa's and looked down at the floor, he knew his friends were going to ask what happened and as much as he knew he had to, he really didn't want to tell them. Neji was aware of how much it was going to destroy Gaara, he knew the red head had confined in him for the years they'd been in the asylum together.

"So what happened?" Naruto asked quietly as Gaara shifted over from his position on the floor to his boyfriends legs.

"I don't even know" Neji said as he placed an arm on Gaara's shoulder,

"what do you mean?" Gaara asked looking up at him, "what did your dad say?"

"he uh.." Neji paused by taking a deep breath, "wants me to move back in with him"

**XxX**

Neji was gone.

Gaara stared at the empty bed in which his roommate once inhabited.

Neji was gone.

His boyfriend had been gone for a matter of three hours but to Gaara it felt like a lifetime.

He was alone.

Again.

Gaara looked down at the plastic fork he had managed to finally successfully steal from the dining room. What wonders he could do with that plastic. What relief. The hospital had sensed he'd calmed down a little bit over the years he had met Neji and started to trust him. Bad choice on their behalf. Naruto and Sasuke had tried to give him support that afternoon, Naruto assured him that he must have been feeling the same way as Naruto was when Sasuke nearly died but it wasn't good enough. Gaara knew he felt worse. Gaara knew he felt a pain nobody else would ever witness in their life. Gaara knew he wanted the pain to stop. Gaara knew how. Gaara knew all too well how.

The redhead glanced down at his arm. He hadn't cut in a long time. Dark scars, deep scars, lined the once clear skin across his forearm.

"Why do you do this to me" Gaara asked the empty room, he cursed the world for the misery it placed upon him.

He snapped the top off of the plastic fork leaving sharp shards of plastic protruding out the end of the not-fork.

"I have nothing"

Gaara placed the longest shard against his wrist. He'd tried this once before, it was what put him in this place. He can't get put in here again so he didn't care if anyone found him.

"He'll find someone else"

Gaara felt tears fill his eyes as he pushed the plastic through the first few layers of skin. He sighed at the pain, it felt good. He missed it.

"You were nothing to him"

Gaara screamed as he ripped the plastic across his wrist slitting open a large and torn up cut.

"You never will be"

Gaara moved to the other wrist, pressing the plastic deep into his wrist and forcefully ripping through the skin letting out a cry of pain and misery that followed him around through his whole life.

"GAARA?!" A loud and familiar voice echoed through the walls. Shikamaru and Naruto had heard the scream and came running only to find their friend covered in blood with a plastic fork sticking out of their wrist.

"...Guys.. I'm sorry" he said as his vision started to fade. Gaara loved all of his friends, he loved them more than life itself and he knew for certain he would rather die than watch every single one of them leave him until he would die alone to his own hand.

"NO DON'T YOU FUCKING DIE ON US" He heard Naruto scream before everything went black.

**XxX**

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Gaara forced his eyes open. He was greeted by the all too familiar piercing bright light of the hospital and Kakashi's sad eye looking down on him.

"Why am I alive still" Gaara heard his own hoarse voice say.

"Gaara, you know why you're alive. Naruto and Shikamaru found you and came ran screaming for 10 minutes before someone found you. You have loyal friends why try and go again?"

"You know why" he said again,

"yes I do know I'm afraid. However we can't let you die. You're being transferred back to the high maintenance ward, you will still be having group therapy sessions with everyone but you will be under Tsunade's supervision once again"

"I see" Gaara mumbled before closing his eyes again.

He heard Kakashi sigh before shuffling and a door closing, he must have left.

**XxX**

It had been a few days since Neji had left Gaara alone in the hospital. He didn't try and kill himself anymore, but he did manage to sneak something through which he used for frequent cutting. He had learned early on how to sneak things around, he didn't think he'd need this knowledge again however.

Gaara waited until Tsunade had left until he removed a small bit of plastic from where he had hidden it inside his bed.

He placed it across his skin and dug into it as hard as he could, a slit that slowly filled with blood formed on his forearm.

"Don't do that, baby" The voice terrified Gaara, he wasn't expecting to hear a voice and flung the plastic across the room. He looked up, expecting scolding, but was greeted by an all too familiar face.

"Neji.." Gaara whispered, "you came back.."

* * *

**I really hoped you enjoyed it, sorry it's a bit sad but wanted to end it on at least a happy note. As the evil author I am I was originally planning on removing Neji and killing off Gaara but I loved the two of them too much do I didn't, you're welcome.**

**HAVE A GOOD CHRISTMAS! and make sure to check out my other stories!**


	21. Fashionably late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a rare and severe case of insomnia that got worse over the years due to his brothers sudden death. Sasuke is suicidal due to the newly found information about his parents passing. The two are placed into Konoha Mental Hospital and roomed together, will the two learn to trust and prove their sanity? Or be doomed to wander the white walled rooms for their whole life?

**I'm back from my holiday and I've updated again! Yay! Warning smut!**

* * *

It had been a month since Neji had left, and rejoined, the hospital. Due to Gaara's recent suicide attempt the staff kept him in the high security area, but they also allowed Neji to stay with him as he seemed to be the only person keeping Gaara's will to live high enough to release him back into the regular security area of the hospital only a month later. During the time of Gaara's release the gang had been sitting in the common area watching some low resolution show on the old TV. The minute Naruto spotted both of them heading towards their usual sofa he jumped up off of Sasuke and ran towards them.

"Neji! How in the hell did you get put back in here?!" Naruto shouted as Neji shoved him off gently and joined the others,

"I'll explain in a bit" Neji said as he sat down in a spare place and pulled Gaara onto his lap and hugged him.

"Jesus you guys, both of you have scared us shitless in the past month don't ever think of doing anything like this again" Sakura said as she rubbed Gaara's knee from the spot on the floor she was sitting in,

"Sorry Sakura" Gaara said quietly and smiled at her as he rested his head on Neji's chest.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted as he ran back over, "surely you know how Neji got put back in right?!"

"no, sorry Naruto, I never asked. I didn't really care, I was just glad he was back" Gaara said and gave a slight laugh,

"Naruto leave him alone they'll tell you eventually" Sasuke said as he patted the space next to him which was soon taken by the young blond now taking a huff.

"Naruto do you really want to know?" Neji asked and Naruto nodded quickly, "okay fine I'll tell you." After Neji agreed to opening up about his little plan the group crowded round him, obviously something they'd all been curious about after hearing Neji had returned. "Well, the reason I was put in here in the first place was for being gay, and the reason I was taken out was because my dad suddenly decided he cared and accepted me, but you see he never actually thought about if I was to ever get a boyfriend." The group seemed even more intrigued at this, especially since Neji has, on multiple occasions, devoted all of his love to Gaara. "So I decided to make a plan with a very good and very old friend of mine just to see how far I could push my dad before he snapped and threw me back into this hellhole where I belong until I'm 18 and Gaara gets released. The day I got back my dad had to go to work so I called Shino and asked him to come over. We'd stayed in touch through letters as we were childhood friends but sadly he wasn't put down on the visiting list because he wasn't blood related, speaking of that Naruto I have no idea how Itachi managed to arrange a visit with you"

"Itachi has a weird way of doing things and getting his own way" Sasuke interrupted,

"Well Shino came over and we hung out for a bit and then I told him of my plan. He was all down for it but was a little sad at the chance I might be getting put back in but he understood. So when my dad came home I took off my shirt and threw it across the room and Shino did the same, he lay on top of me so when my dad came back in it looked like a very awkward situation to walk into. So long story short my dad walked in, freaked out mega badly, threw Shino out and basically told me that if I didn't act straight I was going to hell and back into here, which basically is hell, so I gave the most proudest sentence I have ever said in my entire life"

"what was it?" Ino asked, hanging onto every word Neji said.

Neji cleared his throat, gave a little wink at everyone before saying "Sorry dad, I just like cock too much"

Sasuke choked on the water he was drinking while the girls went wide eyed. Naruto burst into laughter and Gaara stared at Neji,

"come on" Neji said, "the man's sensitive"

"If I told my dad that he'd have a heart attack and I'm straight" Ino shouted through laughter. This had been the most ballsy Neji had ever been and the group loved it. Gaara, for some reason, found it quite romantic.

**XxX**

Naruto and Sasuke were sat in their room cuddling on their joined bed. They'd left after a few hours of talking because Naruto had gotten a little cold and was feeling too empty to bond with everyone. He knew he'd see them during their group session at 4pm so he figured a couple hours laying around wouldn't harm anyone. Naruto turned around to face Sasuke and smiled at him. The raven brushed a bit of hair out of Naruto's face and kissed his nose. Naruto giggled and looked at Sasuke with a confused face.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked gently, Naruto just responded with a puzzled expression. "Hey idiot, I'm serious"

Naruto grinned and let out a laugh,

"what?! What's funny?" Sasuke said not sure if he should be worried or find his boyfriend funny.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto said, his grin not leaving his face,

"what?" Sasuke asked slowly,

"wanna do it?" Naruto's grin only grew as Sasuke seemed to choke once more and move slightly back

"what?! What do you mean? Really? Ugh" Sasuke stuttered.

Naruto burst into more laughter at how flustered Sasuke got.

"Well originally it was a joke but I guess I could go for it.." Naruto muttered and lay his head down,

"really? Are you sure? Aren't you sick?"

"oh chill Sasuke! We've done it before remember?" Naruto said and laughed. Of course Sasuke was flustered, they'd only had sex once and they can hardly remember it.

"Oh yeah.." Sasuke said quietly before taking a deep breath, "okay I'm up for it" Sasuke said and smirked before pulling Naruto's face closer to his and allowing their lips to connect once more. Naruto melted into the kiss, allowing the smell of coconut and strawberries to wash over him. Sasuke deepened the kiss and bit Naruto's lower lip causing the younger blond to open his mouth that was soon explored deeply by his dark haired boyfriend.

"A-ahh.." Naruto moaned gently into the kiss. Hearing the sweet sounds of his blond lover Sasuke felt the blood going towards a very useful part of him. Naruto pulled himself closer to Sasuke making sure specifically to rub his protruding erection against Sasuke's. The sudden friction had an effect on Sasuke that Naruto very much enjoyed.

"Oh-hh" Sasuke breathed out through their kiss and rolled over so he was positioned on top of Naruto. Sasuke reclaimed Naruto's lips as his own and thrust his hips against his lover. Naruto moaned deeply into their kiss and thrust up to meet Sasuke which intensified the pleasure that surged through Naruto's body. Sasuke got harder every time he heard his boyfriends moans and at this point Sasuke didn't think it was possible.

Sasuke pulled away and looked down at his boyfriend. Naruto's eyes were slightly glazed over and there was drool dripping from the corner of his open mouth. Sasuke adored the effect he had on Naruto, how just simple making out left him looking so sexy and so fuckable.

Sasuke removed Naruto's shirt and kissed down his chest. He licked and sucked the soft skin beneath him leaving faint pink marks behind. The Uchiha knew where he wanted to leave the dark ones. Naruto's perfect thighs. Sasuke kissed over Naruto's bellybutton and along the line of his sweatpants. The blond moaned gently, his stomach had always been a sensitive place. Sasuke quickly removed Naruto's pants and kissed down the side of his crotch until he reached the place he wanted to do damage to. The Uchiha positioned himself between Naruto's thighs, the blond's dick standing large and proud above him, and began to lick across his inner thigh.

Sasuke bit gently on the sensitive skin gaining a short gasp from Naruto before sucking on it, stopping every now and again to give the skin a lick. After a couple minutes of hard sucking Sasuke pulled away and looked at the dark purple bruise forming on his lovers thigh. It was a mark of love, a mark of intimacy. A mark that Naruto forever belonged to him.

Sasuke glanced up at the dick that was hovering in front of him. Naruto was leaking precum and Sasuke eyed it up. The raven licked up the shaft,

"Ohh..a-ah" Naruto moaned as Sasuke did it once more, only this time he took the whole thing into his mouth. Naruto gasped as Sasuke moved his head up and down slowly making sure to work his tongue at the same time. Naruto threw his head back into the pillow, it had been so long since he'd gained any sexual attention and it was all building up inside of him.

"Oh Sasuke" Naruto moaned his lovers name as Sasuke sped up, moving his head quicker. Occasionally the raven would remove Naruto's cock from the watery cavern that Naruto loved it being in and he would lick up the shaft again. It didn't take Naruto long until he felt the familiar build of pleasure in his lower abdominal. Sasuke sensed this from the way his lover tensed up and made sure to move his head back and forwards quickly until the pleasure shot through his boyfriend forcing him to his release. Cum shot to the back of Sasuke's throat and Naruto moaned loudly and grabbed Sasuke's hair keeping the ravens mouth around his dick.

After a few moments Naruto released Sasuke and the raven looked up at his panting lover.

"You ready for more?"

"always"

Sasuke didn't save any time in stripping himself and flipping his boyfriend over so his face was pressed firmly against the pillow. Sasuke spat onto his hands and inserted one finger into Naruto's ass. Naruto gasped and slowly felt his erection coming back as Sasuke pushed the finger further into his ass and moving it around. It was always a strange feeling at first, but a feeling Naruto adored. Soon enough another finger was added and then another. With three fingers Sasuke had a better chance at finding what he was looking for. He pushed them deep inside Naruto until he found that collection of nerves causing Naruto to scream out and his hard cock to come back with full force and vengeance.

Sasuke pushed deeper into Naruto's ass a couple more times before realizing he couldn't take the wait and removing his fingers gaining him a disappointing sigh by Naruto. Sasuke gave a slight chuckle before using the precum that covered the head of his own dick as lube. Sasuke positioned himself against Naruto before pushing the head into his boyfriends ass. Naruto moaned gently as Sasuke pushed deeper into him until Sasukes whole dick was tightly packed inside of Naruto. It was only their second time so Sasuke gave him a chance to adjust. After a couple minutes passed Sasuke started to move slowly out of Naruto.

"Faster..." Naruto panted

"what was that?" Sasuke asked as he grinned and pushed into his boyfriend at an incredibly slow pace.

"FASTER" Naruto shouted as Sasuke removed himself in a painfully slow way once more.

"As you wish" Sasuke grinned and slammed his dick into Naruto's ass hitting right on target. Naruto screamed out in pleasure as the feeling of having his prostate slammed into flooded through him. Naruto dick stood up with full force as Sasuke snaked a hand around his boyfriends waist and grabbed onto it. With each painfully slow removal and each aggressive and pleasure filled slam straight into Naruto's prostate Sasuke stroked Naruto's dripping cock as Naruto screamed out in pure ecstasy.

"Oh god Sasuke" Naruto cried out, tears fell from his eyes at the uncontrollable pleasure that surged through him at every given moment,

"Fuck" Sasuke cursed as he continued thrusting into his boyfriend.

"A-ahhh!" Naruto cried as the strokes combined with the thrusting sent yet another orgasm washing over him, drowning him in the uncontrollable tsunami of ecstasy. Naruto shot his seamen into Sasuke's hand and all over the bed and soon after Sasuke reached his orgasm. The pleasure overtook him, he slammed in and out of Naruto while moaning loudly. Marks formed from the grip Sasuke had on his boyfriends hips and Naruto cried out from the level of sensitivity his prostate held. The two rode out their orgasms one after the other and soon collapsed on top of each other.

"I love you..." Naruto breathed out,

"I love you too" Sasuke said as he moved his head and his eyes suddenly focused on the bedside clock. 4:20.

"Oh shit" Sasuke said as he tried to push himself up off of Naruto,

"what is it?"

"we're late to group"

**XxX**

After five minutes of almost drunken scurrying to find clean clothes the two ran out the door. Still out of breath they pumped into every wall on the way to the group hall until they burst through the door.

"Why are you late? and are you two okay?" Iruka asked quickly as he looked up once the two threw themselves through the door. Everyone in the room already knew what had happened, they could tell from the insane hair Sasuke was rocking and the sweat rolling down Naruto's face. Iruka raised his eyebrow, expecting some from of answer.

"Well you see.." Sasuke panted. He locked eye contact with Neji and then smirked, looking up at Iruka he said "well you see, we were late because I did Naruto up the bum"

* * *

**Aaaaa I finally finished this!**

**I just wanna say we are nearly at the end of this story and my god has it been one hell of a journey! I still have a couple more chapters planned but soon enough I'm gonna be able to class this as completed and I honestly can't wait! Thank you all so much for reading this and providing support after however long its taken me to even get to this point! I have a good ending planned you guys!**


	22. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a rare and severe case of insomnia that got worse over the years due to his brothers sudden death. Sasuke is suicidal due to the newly found information about his parents passing. The two are placed into Konoha Mental Hospital and roomed together, will the two learn to trust and prove their sanity? Or be doomed to wander the white walled rooms for their whole life?

**Guess who updated again, SO SOON!**

* * *

"Well you see, we were late because I did Naruto up the bum" Sasuke said proudly, locking eye contact with Iruka. The whole room was silent as Naruto went a deep crimson red at Sasuke's announcement. Suddenly hysterical laughter could be heard from behind the two, Sasuke turned around to see Kakashi, hunched over, clutching at his stomach with tears falling from his eyes. Obviously Kakashi had came to join the group session and arrived seconds after Sasuke and Naruto to be blessed with hearing Sasuke's cocky answer. Soon enough, the rest of the group started laughing and Iruka got incredibly flustered and had to stand outside to compose himself.

"You guys look like shit, didn't you shower?" Gaara asked after the two came over and sat down,

"we were already late!" Naruto shouted, "not our fault! We'll shower later I guess"

Sasuke chuckled and put an arm around Naruto who pulled a face and pushed him away, "you smell like sweat" Naruto said and moved his chair away from Sasuke. Soon enough Iruka walked back into the room, a deep blush still present on his face.

"Group is cancelled for the day, we'll catch up tomorrow" he said quickly and grabbed his folder before hurrying out. Kakashi shrugged and followed, leaving the whole group alone once more.

"That is amazing! I can run more laps around the hospital! I must find Gai Sensei!" Lee shouted before jumping up from his chair and rushing out the room. Ino chuckled at the hyperactive teen and walked over to the others

"guys guess what" She said enthusiastically,

"what?" Shikamaru said stretching back in his chair,

"I got 8 tickets to art therapy if you wanna go chill there?"

"got nothing better to do" Shikamaru shrugged.

"Awesome! Come on then" she said as she handed everyone a ticket and walked out the room.

The small group followed Ino out of the group room and down a long corridor that contained all the different types of therapy room. They all walked into a large empty room that was filled with many different types of art supplies.

"I love coming here" Ino said, "but for the past eight weeks I've been saving up tickets so you guys can come along with me"

"really?" Sasuke asked, "that's so sweet" Kiba nodded in agreement. Ino walked over to some form of ticket reader and scanned all eight tickets before closing the door.

"Have at it guys, we have this place for an hour" she said and giggled and pulled Sakura over to a corner filled with easels. Neji and Gaara shrugged and walked over to a pottery station, Shikamaru went and lay down on one of the sofa's which left Kiba Sasuke and Naruto stood in the corner.

"I guess we should get some paper and do something" Naruto said and pulled his boyfriends and his best friends hands over to a table.

Over in the corner of the room Ino was pleading to Sakura about letting her draw her but Sakura wasn't having any of it. Ino grumbled and sat down on a chair and folded her arms and refused to look at Sakura.

"Oh come on Ino" Sakura pouted and held her best friends hand,

"no!" Ino grumbled and pulled her hand away, Sakura sighed

"Okay fine! I'll model for you"

"really?! That's amazing thank you so much Sakura just stand there!" Ino shouted, instantly jumping back into her quirky personality,

"you owe me" Sakura sighed and did as she was told.

Ino grabbed an easel and set it up with a board and a bit of paper. She grabbed a pencil and started sketching the outline of Sakura's body. Ino had been doing art therapy since she got first brought into the hospital, it was the only thing that helped her when her drug cravings got incredibly bad. Due to the time she'd spent she was reasonably good at drawing and figured if she could draw Sakura it would help her realize that she has a beautiful weight and shouldn't be ashamed of it. Ino smiled as she looked at her best friend, she'd gained a lot of weight since she was first brought in and a few months ago she had even started her first period. Ino was proud of Sakura, she'd always thought Sakura was too kind and innocent to be in here, but then again she'd met her best friend so it couldn't all be that bad.

"Y'know.." Ino said after she'd finished sketching the outline of Sakura's body, "I've drawn you a bit bigger than you actually are so I don't want you to get shocked when you see it okay?"

Sakura sighed, "i'm gonna hate it then.." she mumbled,

"no you're not it looks good honestly, trust me I have an eye for it"

"whatever you say.."

Ino continued sketching Sakura's face before she grabbed some oil pastels and worked on the colour. She made sure to darken the pink in Sakura's hair and make her skin less pale, Ino wanted to make Sakura see what she would look like if she was perfectly healthy.

"I think I'm finished" Ino said and spun the picture around to show Sakura. Sakura took a double take before staring at the picture,

"that's me?" she asked, almost not believing it. Ino nodded as Sakura walked closer to it, she dragged her finger across the arms before looking at her own, the thighs and then the stomach.

"Are you sure this is me?"

"I made you bigger and that but yeah, this is what you're gonna look like if you keep eating healthy and that" she said gently, hoping Sakura didn't take it as offence.

"It's..." Sakura said, obviously lost for words, "...beautiful..."

"Ah! Take that" The two were interrupted from the shouts of Kiba throwing a tub of glitter across a table at Naruto who ended up covered in it. The two laughed and watched the boys have their glitter fight.

"You look like a princess" Sasuke laughed,

"oh yeah?" Naruto said as he poured the glitter on Sasuke's head, "it's gonna stick 'cause you're sweaty still" he giggled.

"Maybe we should rescue them?" Sakura asked and Ino laughed and nodded.

"Come on guys put the glitter away" Ino said as she walked over to the table and took the glitter off of Naruto, "you have to behave okay?" The three nodded and held up their pictures,

"do you like our horses?" Kiba asked, "we had a competition"

"is that why it ended in throwing glitter?" Ino asked looking at the terrible glitter work on Sasuke's horse. The three nodded as Sasuke elbowed Kiba. After the three had decided on a drawing competition Kiba had knocked over a pot of glue all over Sasuke's horse and then 'accidentally' covered it in glitter ending in the group throwing glitter at each other.

**XxX**

After the hour had passed the group exited the art therapy room after cleaning it up. Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke brought their horse pictures back with them while Gaara and Neji brought back a little pot they had made at the pottery station. Sakura hung the picture of her up in her and Ino's room and swore that every day she would look at that picture and try and achieve looking like that. Ino, because of this, offered her help in how to gain enough weight but be healthy about it.

"Do you guys wanna watch a movie? Apparently there's a good one on tonight" Shikamaru asked as they all headed back to the common area. The group agreed and went to the common area and sat in their original seats which was one of the few sofa's which had a TV in front of it.

"What movie is it?" Neji asked as he sat next to Gaara.

"I'm not sure but it's been getting good reviews from the rest of the inmates" Shikamaru said and sat by himself.

"Well it's one way to pass the time" Sasuke said as he and Naruto sat on the same sofa as Neji and Gaara and covered the four of them with a blanket,

"who cares just put it on!" Sakura whined as she and Ino sat on the floor with Kiba. Shikamaru put his hands up in defeat and turned the TV on and switched to the movie channel.

**XxX**

After the movie finished the group decided it was time for bed, they all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Sasuke and Naruto entered their room and got changed, after they were changed they sat on their shared bed and Naruto lay on Sasuke's lap.

"I love you.. Y'know"

"I know, I love you too" Sasuke said back.

"Hey Sasuke... what's going to happen if one of us gets out?" Naruto asked after Sasuke got comfortable in bed and was lying on his back with Naruto's head on his chest.

"Nothing, we wait for the other" Sasuke said as he stroked Naruto's hair. Naruto reached over to the lamp and turned it off before sighing,

"you promise?"

"I promise now.. Try and get some sleep okay?" Sasuke said gently and Naruto nodded before falling asleep.

**XxX**

"Naruto wake up!" Sasuke shouted, Naruto jumped up out of bed in a panic

"what what what happened what did I miss?!" Naruto stopped and looked around, everyone was in his room and he didn't have a clue why, even Shizune was in. "Why are you guys here?" He asked quietly.

Shizune smiled, "you slept for a full night"

* * *

**Naruto slept a full night for the first time since his brother died, how amazing is that? I'll try and update more frequently since we only have a few chapters left but no promises!**

**Thank you for reading! And check out my other story if you're interested in Sasuke x Itachi "what it means to be taboo"**

 

**^^^ what is means to be taboo will be reuploaded here once it is completed but you can jump over to my fanfiction account to read it early.**


	23. Our little family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a rare and severe case of insomnia that got worse over the years due to his brothers sudden death. Sasuke is suicidal due to the newly found information about his parents passing. The two are placed into Konoha Mental Hospital and roomed together, will the two learn to trust and prove their sanity? Or be doomed to wander the white walled rooms for their whole life?

**Woah three updates? Three regular updates? Didn't I update like three days ago or whatever? Yes I did but I'm so excited to finish this story I'm throwing out the chapters! Chances are the next one will be out pretty soon!**

* * *

A few days had passed since Naruto had slept a full night. Each night he was able to stay peaceful from 10'o'clock at night up until 7am the next morning which for Naruto, who hadn't slept for more than 1 hour since Kurama's death, was an incredible improvement.

"hey 'ske.." Naruto mumbled, snuggling up against Sasuke from their shared bed,

"hm?" Sasuke mumbled back, breathing into Naruto's hair.

"what time is it..?"

Sasuke shuffled up a bit, looking for the clock in the room "something past 9 I think.. why?"

"oh it must be sunday... The alarm hasn't gone off.. June 3rd I think"

Sasuke suddenly sat up, his heart beating in his chest. "June...3rd?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah I think so, why?"

"June 3rd was... When my parents died.."

**XxX**

"How long has it been?" Naruto asked gently. He was sat up with Sasuke leaning against him. Sasuke had tears staining his face and tissues surrounding them.

"12 years I think.." Sasuke sniffed and used a tissue to wipe his eyes.

"Tell me about them" Naruto said and stroked Sasuke's hair,

"they were amazing, the best parents ever. They died when I was 6"

"must have been tough" Naruto said slowly.

"yeah.. But I guess it's messed me up less since I didn't know, only found out two years ago"

_"Hi mom!" Sasuke called, running into the Uchiha house after his final class finished._

_"Hello Sasuke!" Mikoto said, leaning down and catching her son in a hug, "how was school?"_

_"It was great! I drew you a picture!" he said as he pulled out a picture and showed it to his mother, "that's me! And Itachi! And you! And dad!"_

_"Oh Sasuke! This is wonderful" she said and went to hang it up on the fridge._

_"I love you, mom"_

_"I love you too, Sasuke"_

Naruto hugged Sasuke tight. Sasuke hugged Naruto back and pressed himself closer to his boyfriend. The memories of his parents rushed through his mind as the tears continued to flow. Sasuke cried into Naruto's shoulder until no more tears would come out. Naruto tried to console Sasuke no matter how much it broke his heart. Naruto loved Sasuke, he always had so automatically it would be destroying him hearing his boyfriend crying out in complete agony. Naruto knew he had to be there for Sasuke, he knew he had to comfort him and that it would take him a long time before he was able to be calm. Naruto understood, especially since he'd lost someone himself. It was heartbreaking but in a way comforting to know that he wasn't alone with the grief of losing family.

_Minato walked through the front door. The house was silent. Minato knew his oldest son, Kurama, was home so he didn't fully understand why the house was so silent. He walked around for a few moments before wondering if he had potentially gone around with some of his friends. Naruto wouldn't be home for another few hours and his wife, Kushina, was out shopping for food._

_"I guess I should check if he's here" Minato said to himself as he walked through the house over to the shared bedroom between Naruto and Kurama. Minato knocked on the door, "Kurama? You home?" he asked. No reply. Shrugging, Minato opened the bedroom door and walked in. "Oh my god.." Minato whispered, unable to get his words fully out when he saw what was inside that bedroom._

_"Kurama..." Minato whispered again as tears started to fill his eyes. His oldest son Kurama was hanging from the ceiling, swaying ever so slightly, dead. "Oh god Kurama... Why would you do this" he asked as the tears started to fall. His red hair covered his lifeless eyes as he hung. "God Kurama" he cried out, "I knew you were depressed, I knew. We were working through it together, your therapy sessions, your medication. I'd tried everything, I thought we were going to power through this together, as a family-"_

_"Minato! I'm home!" Kushina's cheerful voice echoed through the house,_

_"god, Kushina no! Stay there don't go any further" Minato choked out and managed to stand up from the spot on the floor he had fallen to and ran out the door, tears streaming down his face. As soon as Kushina spotted him she ran to him and embraced him._

_"Honey what's wrong? What happened?"_

_"It's Kurama"_

_"what about him?"_

_"he's dead"_

_Kushina's eyes widened at this, she pulled away from her husband and ran walked slowly into Naruto and Kurama's bedroom. Seconds after her wailing was heard. Minato walked in after her and held her, she instantly turned around and hugged him._

_"I thought..."_

_"I know sweetheart, I know, I did too. Some people aren't born to fight" he said as he rubbed her back. "We need to get him down and call the police before Naruto gets home, he cannot see his brother like this. We'll also change rooms, he deserves a different one after this" Minato said gently._

_Naruto got home a few hours later, his mother and father were sat in the living room holding each other when Naruto walked in._

_"Mom? Dad are you okay?" he asked. Minato and Kushina shook their head but signaled for him to sit down,_

_"Naruto we have to tell you something" Kushina said gently as Naruto sat down, they both pulled him close to them. "Kurama is dead" she said quietly and made sure to embrace Naruto when she felt him crying. "The funeral is tomorrow, I am so sorry baby I am so sorry"_

**XxX**

In the common room Sasuke was sat on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around him after Naruto coaxed him to leave the room and get some human contact. The group was sat around him, trying their hardest to support him despite the fact that nobody knew what it was like to lose someone.

"Listen Sasuke, why don't you tell us your favourite childhood stories okay?" Neji said gently, Sakura and Ino nodded in agreement.

Sasuke sighed, "okay fine.. It won't make me feel better though"

_"Mom! Where are we going?" Sasuke whined kicking the backseat of the car, Itachi chuckled "stop laughing 'tachi" Sasuke groaned,_

_"I told you, we're going to grandma's house"_

_"but I don't wanna go to grandma's house!"_

_Mikoto chuckled and continued driving while Sasuke stuck out his tongue at Itachi. Itachi stuck his tongue out back as Sasuke and laughed as Sasuke turned away in a huff._

_"stop whining Sasuke you love grandma's house" Itachi said_

_"no I don't, I want to go home!"_

_"why? What's wrong with spending your birthday at grandma's house?"_

_"everything! I don't get toys I just got old people TV"_

_Fugaku laughed at his youngest son and turned the radio on, "try and go to sleep Sasuke, it's going to be a while before we get to grandma's house"_

_Sasuke grumbled at his father but lay his head down in the back of the car and soon enough fell asleep. A few hours later the car pulled up in a parking lot, Mikoto turned around and saw her two sons asleep in the back. She reached over and shook Sasuke and Itachi awake._

_"Boy's we're here" she said softly,_

_"awesome" Itachi said looking out the window,_

_"ugh! Grandma's house sucks" Sasuke said and also looked out the window, "hang on where are we? This isn't grandma's house!" Sasuke whined some more presuming this meant more time in the car._

_"Oh drat! I must have took a wrong turn" Mikoto said before turning back around the look at the windshield before mumbling "this seems to be super fun land, I guess we'll have to stay here for Sasuke's birthday instead"_

_"WHAT?!" Sasuke shouted, instantly jumping up as Fugaku and Itachi laughed, "WE'RE AT SUPER FUN LAND?!"_

_"happy birthday Sasuke" Mikoto said._

Kiba was wide eyed throughout the whole story Sasuke told, all the patients had heard of super fun land growing up. It was the biggest theme park in the country, it had rides and animals and entertainers and giant stuffed animals, everything a kid wants.

"My favourite part was seeing all the animals" Sasuke said quietly, "it was my favourite trip"

"tell us some more!" Sakura asked enthusiastically,

"sorry Sakura, there isn't any more.. My parents died shortly after that trip, it was the last time we properly spent any time as a family together"

"why's that?" Ino asked,

"Itachi got too busy to come along and really it never seemed complete with just me and my parents" Sasuke said and looked at the floor. "I have a broken family I guess"

"yeah that's true, but at least you have memories, and you now have a real family" Kiba said and playfully punched him.

"That's true, thanks you guys" Sasuke said and smiled.

"Let's make a promise k?" Sakura said, "come on everyone put your pinkies together!" Everyone did as they were told and intertwined their pinkies with each other, "from the minute one of our little family gets out they have to go to Simply Beans, the cute little coffee shop about half an hour away from super fun land every year on the 10th of June got it? And if that place get's taken down we still meet there! That way. even if some of us get out and others don't we'll still have a way of meeting up! We'll do it until every single one of us is out of this place and back in the real world. This way we can stay friends and we won't ever be seperated. Even if we're all broken and dysfunctional and some of us like dogs and some come from a broken family and some have a drug problem and some of us are just slightly gay we're still a family. We'll always have this one, okay?" Sakura said proudly. The group nodded and shook their pinkies before smiling at each other.

"Hey Naruto, do you mind if we go back to the room? I'd like to get a bit more sleep"

"Of course Sasuke, we'll see you guys later" Naruto said,

"bye you guys, take care of Sasuke alright?" Kiba said as the group waved Naruto and Sasuke off.

**XxX**

Back in the room the two lay on their bed,

"y'know Naruto... As weird as it sounds I'm glad I tried to kill myself, I'm glad I got put in here because I met you, and I met everyone else and even though my family is broken to shit I've managed to find another one, damaged as hell yes, but my family none the less. I really do love you, and I love all of those out there too" Sasuke said quietly as Naruto stroked his hair,

"I know Sasuke I know... If you haven't noticed, the stigma behind us mental sacks is pretty wrong. Those guys out there have butt loads of things wrong with them, but they're the most understanding people I know, they're there for you regardless if they're struggling and they know how to listen and even though they have so much wrong with them they smile the brightest"

"you really do care for your little group don't you?"

"Of course I do, but they're our little group okay? And we'll stand by each other through everything, and one of these days, maybe next week, maybe next year, maybe even next century, we'll all meet up. Right outside that coffee shop, and one of those day's we'll all be there, and we'll share life stories, and maybe. Just maybe. We'll all rejoin our little family again" Naruto said and smiled.

"I'm not sure how you keep such a bright face in this place but I'm grateful of it" Sasuke said as he leaned up to Naruto and kissed him on the chin,

"we've got each others backs, and we've had a lot more dark in our lives. We all have, especially you. Now sleep okay? I'll be here, I won't go anywhere I promise"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I didn't have a lot to go off since I didn't have much written in my plan so I've stuck in some cool flashbacks so you guys can now know some more cool things, like who knew Kurama killed himself because I only just thought of it while writing. Tell me in a review if you already thought Kurama had committed suicide I wanna know the future tellers!**

**Leave a review if you liked it! Thank you for your time to read this I love all of you and thank you for all of the support! Only a few chapters left!**


	24. Relapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a rare and severe case of insomnia that got worse over the years due to his brothers sudden death. Sasuke is suicidal due to the newly found information about his parents passing. The two are placed into Konoha Mental Hospital and roomed together, will the two learn to trust and prove their sanity? Or be doomed to wander the white walled rooms for their whole life?

**We have a few more chapters after this one and I am gonna be updating nightly from this point on until it's finished, we're powering through this people!**

**CW: suicide attempt**

* * *

A few more months had passed since Naruto had slept a fully night, and each night that passed the blond slept soundly in Sasuke's arms until the alarm went the following morning. Naruto had managed to put on the extra weight he'd lost during his time of almost constant sleep deprivation and his skin was starting to look like it used to. As Sasuke watched Naruto's recovery he fell even more in love with Naruto. Naruto was no longer some skinny little pale faced kid, he was a sun kissed god with golden blond hair and hips to put a woman to shame. In the months that Naruto's body got the sleep it needed his body blossomed into the body he was meant to have. Of course there was still improvement, Naruto was still on pills. The hospital would have to give him a week off the pills to see the effect it had on him since he'd been on them for so long but Naruto didn't know this yet.

"Naruto?" Shizune knocked on the bedroom door and the blond opened it, his azure eyes gleamed in the bright lights of the hospital making them appear almost sparkly. "You're looking so much better today!" She said and smiled brightly,

"I feel it!" Naruto grinned, the happiness he felt radiated off of him. It had been a long time since Naruto had felt this good. "So what's up Shizune?"

"well, the staff have noticed your almost drastic improvement and have decided to switch up your medication for a week as a trial, you'll be on a lower dose and you will take one every two days instead of once every morning and night of the highest dose we can give you. Does that make sense?" She asked gently,

"yeah of course, thank you Shizune" Naruto smiled and bowed before closing the door and going back to sit on Sasuke's side of the bed.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto who had just sat back down. Sasuke understood what that conversation meant and understood what it would mean if the trial was successful. The Uchiha focused on his boyfriends face, he focused on the dark lines still under his eyes, the scars across his cheeks which he earlier learned was a birth defect of Naruto's mother having a fall during her pregnancy with Naruto, the golden hair that used to be almost white that was carelessly pushed out the way and still spiked from the way he slept, the way every shade of blue spiraled together inside Naruto's beautiful eyes. Sasuke swore that gods stole seas and stored them in Naruto's eyes. Sasuke admired the lines that formed around Naruto's mouth when the blond made one of his toothy grins. The raven didn't want to lose Naruto, he didn't want to wake up each day for who knows how long in a cold dark room alone that once held the memories of him and his boyfriend who was probably being adored by some other man. Yet side by side with all these thoughts Sasuke couldn't bare to leave Naruto locked away in here, he had a family, a family who love him, he surely has friends even though he hasn't seen them for years and surely there's more to Naruto's future than some silly teenager who was too scared to face his own problems and therefore resulted to suicide as a simple way out.

"Do you know what that means?" Naruto asked, happiness reflecting in his voice as he twiddled with a bit of stray hair hanging from Sasuke's bangs. At this point Sasuke knew he had to act happy for Naruto, he couldn't bare to show any sign of sadness encase it effected Naruto and he found a way to mess up his own chances at leaving. Sasuke learned Naruto is the type of person to do that.

"It means you're getting better" Sasuke said and placed his hand in Naruto's hair, "I can tell you've been getting better. I've been watching your body gain it's strength. I've never seen eyes so vibrant and when we first met I never would have imagined you to be tanned" Sasuke said again as he pulled Naruto closer and gently pressed their lips together.

"I guess that's what lack of sleep does to you" Naruto said slowly against Sasuke's lips. Naruto had always agreed that he and Sasuke were a strange couple. On one hand there was Naruto, happy go lucky, tanned skin, blond, blue eyed and a nice person to be around, but then there was Sasuke, pale, broody, moody, dark eyes, dark hair, dark soul probably. But there was a side to Sasuke that only Naruto had seen, a caring side, a gentle side. A side that was able to fix Naruto, even just a slight bit. A side full of feeling, emotion and trust. It was a taste of who Sasuke used to be, what he would have become had his parents not died, and Naruto managed to bring that part out of him. A side that was almost always in Sasuke's head was brought to the surface when the two were in bed and it's dark, there's no sound other than the gentle breaths of the other, and that's when it happens. Sasuke will lean his head against Naruto or put an arm around him, and that single touch is so filled with emotions that have been buried for so long Naruto will feel the love Sasuke holds for him. This feeling isn't just a normal feeling of someone portraying an act of kindness, this feeling is knowing that Sasuke Uchiha, the kid who lost his parents and almost lost his life, the kid who never puts his guard down, the kid who always has a frown on his face, had so much trust put in Naruto that he is able to lower his guard completely and fall asleep in the most vulnerable position.

There was another knock at the door, Naruto pulled away from Sasuke and pulled away from his thoughts before answering it.

"Yes Shizune?" Naruto asked,

"your dad is here to visit you!" she said happily,

"Oh yeah! Thanks, I'll see you later Sasuke okay?" Naruto shouted and Sasuke waved goodbye before Naruto left.

Sasuke was alone with his thoughts again. He didn't fully know how to articulate what he was feeling, or how to think what he was feeling. There was a strong unsettling feeling deep in the pit of his stomach that wasn't going away. This feeling had wedged itself between two vital organs and wasn't going anyway anytime soon. It was almost a feeling of doubt or of regret. Sasuke lay back down on his bed, he wondered what would happen if Naruto left. He wondered what would happen to Naruto if he was cleared to go and live back with his parents, he wouldn't be allowed to visit Sasuke so they wouldn't be able to talk until the hospital was convinced that he wasn't going to try and off himself again. Sasuke wondered if that was the life Naruto wanted to live, if he wanted to be tied to some suicidal maniac who he couldn't even communicate with. Naruto wouldn't even know if he was alive. Sasuke questioned how Neji and Gaara did it, how Neji got himself put back in the mental place for his boyfriend. That was true love and Sasuke couldn't deny that, but he wondered if that was what he shared with Naruto. He wondered if Naruto would come back in for him, or at least if he would wait for him. Sasuke wondered what would happen if Naruto found someone else, someone better, someone stable. Sasuke sighed to himself. He thought about how much he had impacted everyone's lives, he thought about how things would be if he'd died. Itachi wouldn't be tied to this place that's for sure, Naruto wouldn't have had to go through the panic of his boyfriend being drugged, everyone else wouldn't have to deal with his mood swings. Sasuke was having a hard time figuring out what the good parts of existing was. The good part was watching Naruto grow, being apart of the healing process. That was the only good part.

Naruto walked back in, turns out Sasuke had been spacing out for a good half an hour without even realizing.

"Hey are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot recently" Naruto asked as he sat down next to Sasuke and placed his hand on his shoulder,

"oh yeah I'm fine.. I just have a question"

"what is it?"

"what's going to happen to us if you get out?" Sasuke asked bravely.

"What's going to.. What do you mean?" Naruto asked and tilted his head,

"chances are you'll be getting out soon, and I'm sure you don't want some nutcase of a boyfriend who's stuck in a mental hospital right?"

"Sasuke stop it you know that's not true, they're only reducing my dosage i'm still way too high to be going home, you know that"

"Do I? Because i'm pretty sure that's not true, i'm pretty sure you will be let out soon, you've improved enough and with all the visits? There's something going on and you're not letting me in. Is it because you don't actually love me? Do you think i'm some type of freak? Is it because I wanted to die while you didn't? Does that make me different? Do you regret dating me? Because I get it if you do, trust me nobody wants some stupid suicidal fuck-up in their life do they" Sasuke snapped. He hadn't meant to snap, he'd only meant to ask. But in a way when you hold so much in to yourself you will just occasionally explode, and it always happens at the worst times. Naruto might be getting out and Sasuke pretty much just screwed up any chance of spending his last few weeks with him. Sasuke wouldn't be shocked if Naruto broke up with him there and then. He had just accused Naruto of lying, especially since Naruto liked to tell Sasuke how perfect he found him every single night. Naruto had been a part of Sasuke's partial and slow recovery as much as he had been of Naruto's. Sasuke knew that he obviously meant something to Naruto, he just wished he'd realized before he shouted.

"Sasuke I..." Naruto muttered before he walked out and slammed the door.

Sasuke was left alone in the room again. The only difference this time was he wasn't sure if Naruto would be back. He was trapped in his thoughts, he tried to piece together why he said anything at all, why he didn't just say he was fine and ask Naruto about his visit. Why did he always have to think of himself? Sasuke wondered why he never considered anyone else's feelings until it was too late. The thoughts were back. The deep dark thoughts. The thoughts that controlled his every move when he found out his parents died. The thoughts that wished for death, his death, Itachi's death, Naruto's deaths, just death in general. The thoughts reminded him of every little mess up he ever made, Sasuke was reminded of all the times someone would have rather been with someone else instead of him. Sasuke believed them. He believed every thought that went into his head, he was dangerous alone, but if he died he wouldn't have to be alone. Sasuke looked down at the nails he'd been growing out because Sakura had convinced him. They were sharp and long, much like the thing that landed him in here. If he didn't die he wouldn't go anywhere else, he wouldn't go to some worse mental hospital he would just be able to try again.

**XxX**

Naruto paced the corridor, tears were rolling down his face as he went and knocked on Iruka's office. Seeing Naruto in such a bad state, Iruka instantly let him in and handed him a tissue.

"Naruto what happened?" Iruka asked gently,

"Me and Sasuke had a really big fight"

"oh really, what about?"

"me... Leaving.."

"but you're not leaving yet, we're not even sure if you're ready to go on a trial that could potentially lead to your case being considered to be marked as cured, it's a hard process and you're not even at the start of it yet. Why is Sasuke worrying?"

"I don't know. He thinks I'm lying about loving him... I'm not lying I really do love him"

"I know, but love is hard, especially in a place like this" Iruka sighed, "listen, i'll tell you what. You and Sasuke remind me of myself and Kakashi so I will try and mention to Tsunade that if she considers to trial you properly, to trial Sasuke to. I don't want you both to be separated either, so I'll see what I can do" Iruka said and patted Naruto on the back.

**XxX**

Sasuke looked at his wrist. They were clear other than two large scars straight down the middle. He had been so close to death when he first got placed in, so if he did the exact same thing he would die this time, right? Naruto had gone somewhere and was probably mad so he wouldn't be back, that gave Sasuke a window of opportunity. He walked into the bathroom and sat on the floor of the shower. Sasuke thought about Naruto, he wasn't wrong when he said he was truly 100% in love with the blond, but Sasuke was going to ruin him. The best option would be for Sasuke to die now so Naruto can move on and forget once he gets out the hospital. Sasuke took a deep breath and dug his nail into the skin, the pain and agony and anger seeped through him giving him the strength to rip open the skin and tear his wrist open. Sasuke almost threw up at the sight, using sharp nails to brutally slit open your wrist wasn't exactly an attractive sight. Blood instantly started to pour out of the cut, that is if you could call that a cut it was more of a mutilation. Sasuke sat with his back against the wall as he remembered the first time he met Naruto. He remembered how different he looked, how zombie-like he looked and just how much he seemed to have given up. Naruto was different now, he was full of life, his hair shone and his eyes glimmer and his skin was licked by the sun itself and this was all possible because he believed in Naruto when nobody else would. Naruto slept a full night because of Sasuke, Naruto was alive because of Sasuke. Naruto had already lost his brother and that was when Sasuke realized that Naruto would come back and he had just made the biggest mistake he had ever made.

**XxX**

"Thank you so much Iruka" Naruto said as he dried his eyes,

"i'll go right now if that's okay?" Iruka asked and Naruto nodded.

Naruto stood up and walked out of the therapy room with Iruka, they both went separate directions as Naruto headed back to the dorms. He wanted to tell Sasuke he was sorry for scaring him, he wanted to tell Sasuke the good news and he wanted to tell Sasuke just how much he loved him. Naruto couldn't blame Sasuke for feeling that way, it wasn't his fault. He had lost his parents and tried to kill himself, but Naruto forgave him. As long as Sasuke was in Naruto's life Naruto didn't mind where they were or the emotional of either of them. Hell Naruto would even do what Neji did and offer to stay in the hospital until his lover was able to get out.

Naruto finally reached his room, Naruto wanted to tell Sasuke how much he loved him, he wanted to apologize for worrying him. Naruto needed Sasuke to know just how much he meant to him. Naruto took a deep breath and opened the door, he was ready to face his angry boyfriend, but he wasn't ready to face what was inside.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out when he walked in and noticed the room was empty. Inside the bathroom Sasuke heard Naruto's voice. He couldn't hear properly and was trying his hardest to keep himself conscious, he'd wrapped some fabric around his arm and was holding it tight but the blood kept coming. He needed stitches and medical attention but couldn't stand.

"Naruto... Help" Sasuke called out weakly, but luckily, Naruto heard it. Naruto ran into the bathroom and dropped to his knees, Naruto saw his beloved boyfriend covered in blood. There was obviously a deep wound in one of his wrists and Sasuke was looking incredibly pale, chances are he didn't have a lot of blood left in him which meant Naruto was running out of time by staring.

"jesus christ Sasuke! Stay there just stay there I'm gonna get help" Naruto shouted before jumping up and running out the room, screaming for some guardian to come and help.

"I... love you.." Sasuke whispered to the blond's screaming voice as he lost control of his consciousness once more.

* * *

**Pls don't hurt me^^"**


	25. Back in the office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a rare and severe case of insomnia that got worse over the years due to his brothers sudden death. Sasuke is suicidal due to the newly found information about his parents passing. The two are placed into Konoha Mental Hospital and roomed together, will the two learn to trust and prove their sanity? Or be doomed to wander the white walled rooms for their whole life?

Iruka walked into the staffroom. Inside, Tsunade, Kakashi, Gai and Kurenai were all sat around on some dark grey sofa's discussing their patients.

"Hello Iruka" Tsunade said as Iruka walked in, she didn't turn around to face him as she was still listening to Kurenai's interesting story.

"Hello Tsunade, I have something to ask regarding Naruto" he said as he sat down next to Kakashi. Kakashi placed an arm around his shorter boyfriend and turned to comment on something Gai had said about Lee.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked, motioning for the small group to be quiet and listen. Iruka took a deep breath.

"I would like to start off by saying, in the past few months Naruto has made a miraculous recovery. He has managed to sleep for a full night every night for just over two months I believe, and judging from the potition he was in when he first arrived this is the work of a god. Due to this information I am sure you are already aware of you and Shizune will have already started reducing his dose from the total limit, to slighly less. And yes I do understand that he is still far from recovery based on the dosage issue, but at this rate he will be at a low enough dose to be released in say the next few weeks if we really push the limit. This means that Naruto will soon be able to go home to his parents and live a normal life which is great, but there is one important factor that you aren't taking into context which I have, personally, been tracking. The factor is Sasuke. Now I am completely aware that I cannot pin Naruto's whole recovery on the presence of one person, but if you think about it in a certain way, Naruto's insomnia developed due to the loss of his brother who he treasured and adored, so it would be an equal amount of sense given his insomnia is getting a million times better because he has found someone else who he cares about as much as Kurama. So, the point I'm making is to keep Sasuke in mind when Naruto is released, I don't want him coming back in here because he has realised he is nothing without Sasuke Uchiha. I'm also not saying to let Sasuke out prematurely, I'm just asking if it would be a possibility to releaze the two at the same time" Iruka finishes.

Tsunade listened intently to what Iruka was saying, she nodded at the points he made and once he finished speaking she thought to herself.

"I cannot make any promises, Iruka" she said, "especially since I am aware you will be slightly influenced by the young love given yourself and Kakashi, but I will monitor Sasuke's condition very closely and if, by the time Naruto is recovered, Sasuke's condition is stable enough I-"

Tsunade was cut off by Kiba bursting through the door, panting and trying to get his words out.

"Iknowimnotmeantobeinherebutsasukestriedtokillhimselfpleasecomeandhelp" he shouted ,

"woah woah woah Kiba calm down" Kakashi said and walked over to him, Kiba was jumping around on the spot, obviously in complete panic. "Whats happened?"

"Sasuke's tried to kill himself please come with me" Kiba shouted once more, Tsunade shot Iruka a glare as the staff ran after Kiba down to Naruto's room.

Tsunade burst through the bathroom door inside Naruto and Sasukes room. Inside, Naruto was lying on top of Sasuke. There was blood everywhere, Sasuke had tried to patch up the hole in his wrist with some sort of fabric and Naruto was crying on his chest. Tsunade ran over and pushed Naruto out the way.

"He's not conscious, call the medics" Tsunade shouted and Kakashi ran out the room, Tsunade grabbed the fabric from her uniform belt and tied it around Sasuke's arm. She picked Sasuke up and ran out the room, followed by Naruto.

Tsunade ran into the nurses room and placed Sasuke on a table, "he's lost a lot of blood we need to stitch up that wound and transfer some blood fast" she said as she attached a heart monitor and placed a needle in Sasuke's arm. Shizune nodded and began transfering blood. The rest of the staff were outside watching and soon enough the rest of the medical crew joined them in the room. Once there was no longer any need for Tsunade she shot Iruka a look and said, "we need to talk. Now!"

Back in the staff room Tsunade was pacing around a chair Iruka was sat in. "Did you know this would happen?"

"of course not"

"is this a game to you? Trying to make me consider releasing patients who don't even seem slightly more stable?"

"Tsunade listen to me, I'm begging you" Iruka pleaded, he had a point he just needed her to listen to him,

"what?" She snapped, obviously panicked from what just happened and was obviously taking it out on Iruka.

"Please just hear me out, Sasuke tried this because he was scared, because he thought Naruto was going to leave him. There is nothing more scary to someone who once tried to kill themself because they lost their parents then fearing you're going to lose the love of your life" He said, "Sasuke needs to know that Naruto is going to be there with him, and he won't lose him. Chances are if we release Naruto without Sasuke, Sasuke will try this again and succeed. Please. Just give me a week to prove this, if something goes wrong you can fire me, I'm that confident about this" Iruka said. He never put his job on the line, losing his job meant he would lose Kakashi and that was one thing Iruka never wanted to lose.

Tsunade looked at him, despite the fact this was the stupidest idea anyone had ever suggested to her he had a point. She sighed and placed her hand on her forehead, "one week, got it? And if they both haven't shown a drastic improvement you're gone."

* * *

**I am so sorry for the late chapter, and the short one at that. Fanfiction is currently not allowing us to update stories for some reason SO IF YOU'RE A WRITER I WOULD LIKE TO SHARE SOMETHING THAT WORKS! Write up your chapter, email it to yourself and add it as a document using the app. It worked for someone else and worked for me so thankyou so much to that person. Next chapter will be longer as I wasn't sure this would work. Thank you for reading.**


	26. A 7 day week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a rare and severe case of insomnia that got worse over the years due to his brothers sudden death. Sasuke is suicidal due to the newly found information about his parents passing. The two are placed into Konoha Mental Hospital and roomed together, will the two learn to trust and prove their sanity? Or be doomed to wander the white walled rooms for their whole life?

**Hi everyone! I would like to apologize** **for the lack of updates these past couple weeks I've been really sick and with fanfiction not allowing you to update chapters easily (it's working again now, duh) I lost all motivation to attempt to continue anything. I also seem to be getting really emotional about this story being so close to an end due to working on it for around 3 years which is amazing. Before we start this chapter I'd also like to do a little bit of self promo, I have an archive of our own account up and running (it doesn't have any content on at the moment) and I will be starting an EXO themed story over on that so if you have any interest in that please go and follow my account so you'll be notified when I finally start the first chapter, I am still working on the plan though. There's a link in my profile to my archive of our own account but my name is still twistednymph for ease so you can always just go and search it up.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"You did what?!" Kakashi shouted, spilling a drink that was placed on the edge of his desk as he stood, shocked, before his sheepish boyfriend.

"I did what I thought was right" Iruka said, trying to prove his point to Kakashi,

"maybe so but you bet your whole job on it? Us too? Who has that much faith in two mentally screwed kids?!"

"we're not allowed to call them mentally screwed, and yes I did, it was stupid but please, I'm begging you to put all your effort into Sasuke's treatments" Iruka said while pulling his famous doggy eyes that Kakashi fell in love with years back. Kakashi sat down in his chair and rubbed his forehead.

"You cause me more stress than the patients do" Kakashi mumbled and nodded his head, "I'll do it, but you listen to me, if you get kicked out then I'm leaving this place too, which isn't good because I love this job so just try and remember how much shit you've got us both in okay?"

"K! Thanks 'kashi" Iruka said and kissed his boyfriend on the head, Kakashi looked up and pulled his mask down in just enough time to catch Iruka's lips onto his own.

"This is going to be the hardest week ever" Kakashi said after Iruka pulled away, a blush forming on his face. Iruka nodded in agreement.

**Day 1**

Naruto knocked on Iruka's office door, once signaled, the blond walked in with a grin and waved to his therapist.

"Hey Iruka!" Naruto said as he sat down on the loveseat that occupied half of the shared office space. Kakashi was out the room which meant this was the time Iruka had for his patients.

"Hello Naruto" Iruka said as the blond walked in, "how are you feeling?" The same questions had to be asked and recorded down each meeting for proof of the patients recovery otherwise they wouldn't have anything to support their release when the time finally came.

"Honestly, I've been terrible" Iruka nodded, looking away from his computer screen to face the blond, "Sasuke's been in the infirmary all night, it's so surreal to think it was only yesterday when he tried to..." Naruto paused, not being able to bring himself to say it, "I've been visiting him whenever I get the chance but.. I'm not sure if he's even going to make it"

Iruka nodded once more, "how was last night? Sleeping wise?"

Naruto shook his head, he hadn't slept at all and in all honesty it was creeping up on him. He was exhausted but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep one night when he knew Sasuke was in danger.

Iruka faced his computer once more, "patient 2014 cannot sleep without patient 5225, proof behind the assumption that they should be released together" Iruka mumbled as he typed into his report. Naruto didn't catch what Iruka had said and didn't care to ask, his therapist always mumbled when he typed so it was just white noise to Naruto at this point.

Iruka turned back to Naruto once he was done typing, "so, the basic stuff is out of the way, now it's time for some actual conversation. What's on your mind, other than Sasuke?"

"well, honestly there's been one thing" Iruka nodded for him to continue, "everyone's been saying I'm getting better, a lot better, which means everyones been talking about me maybe getting out in the next few months depending, what's going to happen to Sasuke if I do?"

Iruka looked at him, and then back at the computer screen. Iruka ran through in his mind the cost of telling Naruto of the little issue he has proudly and stupidly placed upon his own head. In the end Naruto should know, he considered, it would mean that he would be happier to accept recovery tips and wouldn't be afraid of losing Sasuke which could cause the recovery to backfire. However, if it didn't work at the end it could crush him and cause his recovery to also backfire. Iruka sighed, he was always the one who had to solve the problems around this place.

"Okay" Iruka said, clearing the silence and deciding to tell him, "I have brought up a proposal to Tsunade and the other higher members of staff. Since both me and Kakashi are you and Sasuke's therapists we have found a bond and know a lot more about you two personally than the other staff members, therefore I asked if I could prove that both you and Sasuke are fit to be released in the next week then you will be. That obviously means I need a hell of a lot of reasoning behind Sasuke's recent attempt and need to be able to prove that it was only because he didn't want to lose you, and I only have a week which is a very very short amount of time for a case this big" Iruka explained,

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "what's the catch? There's always a catch with Tsunade"

"the catch is if I cannot get you both released in this next week I lose my job."

Before Naruto could answer, Shizune walked in through the door.

"Naruto, Sasuke is awake and wishes to see you" She said quickly before walking back out to tend to her other patients.

**XxX**

"I am so sorry" Sasuke said as Naruto held his hand, Iruka was with them too and was heartbroken watching tears fall down Sasuke's face.

Naruto shook his head and squeezed Sasuke's hand tighter, "please don't say that, I'm never leaving this place unless it's with you" he said as he turned and looked at Iruka and gave a small, sad smile before returning his gaze to his foggy boyfriend. "I promise that okay?" Sasuke nodded and looked down at his wrist. It was all bandaged up and he was attached to a drip, earlier when he had woken up Shizune said he was stable and would be able to leave after dinner.

Iruka knelled down next to Sasuke and explained the situation, despite being on a lot of different medical drugs Sasuke still understood everything Iruka said and had promised, for Iruka's sake mostly, to prove his is ready to leave. Iruka thanked both of them for trying their hardest to prove their recovery and stood up to go and finish writing some reports.

**Day 2**

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked his boyfriend who was sat next to him in the common room watching some old show on the tv,

"yeah?"

"You know how you don't have parents anymore? How does Itachi fund the house?" This was a question which had been bothering Naruto for a while but he had never found the right time to ask it.

"He has a very good job, I've never really asked him. I know he's part of a big organisation which is scattered all over Japan which pretty much pays for the house itself" he answered. He'd known about Itachi working for A.K.A.T.S.U.K.I corporation since he was young, although he wasn't very sure what it is that they do. It was a business he had a future in since they did pretty much everything, including having an underground mafia according to some rumors but Sasuke wasn't 100% sure. Sasuke was going to become part of the corporation once he became 18, which was in a few months, or whenever he got let out if Iruka's plan failed.

"So where do you live?" Naruto asked,

"Kanazawa, it's small but there's a company branch there so Itachi never has to go far from home, but the option is there. What about you?" It was weird to Sasuke how after a couple years of being in the hospital he'd never learned where Naruto lives,

"Kyoto, it's pretty nice there, I miss it honestly... One last question?"

"hm?"

"what happens if we get out, 3 and a half hours is a long way to drive to see each other daily.." Naruto was right, that was a long way.

"I'll talk to Itachi, I have visitation in about 10 minutes, we'll figure something out" he said and smiled before kissing Naruto and leaving to meet with his brother.

**XxX**

Sasuke sat down opposite Itachi and smiled at him,

"guess what, brother?" Sasuke said as soon as he sat down,

"what?"

"I might be getting out at the end of the week, depending on how it goes!" Sasuke grinned and Itachi choked on air,

"what?! Really? That's amazing god I am so happy to hear that Sasuke!"

"but there's an issue"

Itachi sighed, there was always an issue with Sasuke. Every bit of good news came with something extra, and judging from Sasuke's face it meant he wanted something. Itachi tried to plan out everything that Sasuke could possibly want, a party? No Sasuke didn't talk to that many people, eating at his favourite restaurant? No he should expect that. Even after running everything everything through his head Itachi was not in any way prepared for what Sasuke had to say,

"we have to move."

"We have to move?" Itachi repeated, not thinking he'd heard Sasuke correctly, however Sasuke nodded. "Move to where?"

"Kyoto" Sasuke said, proudly,

"Kyoto? What's in Kyoto that you could possibly want?"

"Naruto, Naruto lives in Kyoto and there's this whole deal where we would be getting released together because he's found peace because of me and I've found peace because of him and please brother it's too far away to travel daily and -"

"well I know it's too far to travel daily"

"and you can afford it, I know your company has places in Kyoto, and I love him"

Itachi sighed, this was the strangest request Sasuke had ever given him, and it was by far the weirdest place for Sasuke to find love but he did it.

"Okay, i'll get everything sorted for when you get out, and if you don't get out then I'm suing you. Where does Naruto live?"

Sasuke gave Itachi his address and Itachi promised Sasuke he would find a place near Naruto's so that they could visit each others house and become a normal relationship. Sasuke was grateful of Itachi's support and then remembered the problems Itachi had when he fell in love with someone across the country, Sasuke knew he couldn't ask for a better brother.

**Day 3 and 4**

"So what did you want us here for?" Ino asked,

"we have some important news" Naruto said and grinned at Sasuke.

"We might be leaving soon" Sasuke said and everyone's jaw dropped.

"That's amazing oh my god how?" Sakura shouted as everyone hugged the two,

"Iruka is working his magic" Naruto said and grinned.

"Do you remember the first time you came into this place, Naruto?" Kiba asked, "and to think only a few years later you're going to be leaving for good"

_Naruto looked around the common room, it was large, white, and filled with terrifying looking people. The blond stood still, pressing his back against the wall attempting to not be noticed by any of the scary people. Naruto knew why he was in here, he wouldn't sleep, but he didn't know what other type of crazy people are in this place, in this room. It made Naruto shiver. "This is going to be a long long time" Naruto mumbled to himself as he slid down the wall onto the cold stone floor._

_"Are you talking to yourself?" A boy with ruffled brown hair and gentle eyes was stood over him, and had obviously heard Naruto's little conversation with himself._

_"U-uhh... No" Naruto said and stood back up, the boy was a little taller than he was, and seemed a lot more threatening than Naruto did._

_"'Course not! I'm Kiba" Kiba said, "what's your name?" he asked and tilted his head like a dog,_

_"Naruto.." Naruto whispered and Kiba smiled before grabbing his hand and pulling him over to a group of people._

_"His name is Naruto!" Kiba shouted to them and the two girls that were that down 'aww'd. "That's Ino and Sakura, that's Lee and Shikamaru, Gaara and Neji and now you! You were sat alone so I guess you don't have any friends and you seem new, so we'll be your knew friends" he said and smiled. "Welcome to Konoha"_

"You totally saved my ass" Naruto said and smiled at Kiba, "I wouldn't have made any friends I was so shy" Kiba laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I really can't believe you're actually going" Kiba said once the group had split off into their mini groups which was made up of Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto, and Gaara, Neji and Sasuke.

"Me neither, it's going to be so weird adjusting to real life. Tell you what, me and you, tomorrow. We'll spend time like we used to okay?"

"okay" Kiba said happily, "only tomorrow since you took so damn long to tell us today" he laughed.

The next day Kiba and Naruto met up. They decided to head out into the yard that was hardly used anymore since a small portion of it had become almost like a small crappy lake due to a flood a couple months back. They two sat next to the water and looked into it.

"Do you remember our first fight?" Naruto asked, it was over such a stupid thing but they didn't speak in days.

_"Go and talk to him" Sakura growled at Naruto, "you two are best friends it's wrong to fight over something as stupid as cereal"_

_"I don't want to!" Naruto huffed, "who doesn't like Cheerios?"_

_"a lot of people now do it or I will stab you next time you aren't looking" she said and glared at him. Naruto swallowed heavily and nodded,_

_"yes Sakura" he said and sighed before knocking on Kiba and Shikamaru's dorm. Nobody answered to Naruto walked in,_

_"Kiba?" he called out,_

_"what do you want?" Kiba said from under a bundle of blankets on the lower bunk, this was before bunkbeds were removed._

_"I wanted to say sorry, it doesn't matter if you don't like Cheerios, you're my best friend and we shouldn't fight over something that stupid. Will you forgive me?"_

_Kiba poked his head out of the blankets and smiled gently, like he did when they first met, "of course I will you freakish cheerio loving idiot!"_

_The next day at breakfast Ino looked at Sakura, "they're the biggest idiots ever" she said before glancing at Naruto who was trying to force feed Kiba cheerios, "they're better off as friends than enemies though."_

"I can't believe we fought over Cheerios" Kiba said, "nasty things"

Naruto punched him playfully and then laughed gently, "I'm going to miss you, if I do go that is"

"yeah, I'm going to miss you too, we've had so many memories in this place it's hard to say goodbye to all of them. I don't know how you'll survive without me" Kiba said and giggled,

"happily without you" Naruto joked.

"You will come and visit me though, right?"

"of course I will you nutcase, I'll call as well, and write mail and take pictures of the real world so you don't forget what it looks like" Kiba smiled and lay his head on Naruto's shoulder, "i'm happy for you y'know? You found love because of this place, who would willingly love an ex-dog fucker? Nobody"

"that's not true, I'm sure there's someone out there for you. There's someone out there for all of us okay? I can promise on that, you just gotta get better so you can find them okay?"

Kiba nodded, he loved how supportive his best friend was, and he loved the luck the blond seemed to have. Kiba knew he would miss him if he leaves. They all would.

"I should get back now, Sasuke's probably bored out of his mind"

"I'm going to stay here for a bit, I'll catch up with you later okay?" Kiba said and Naruto nodded, the blond left Kiba to escape to his thoughts.

**Day 5 and 6**

The week was coming quickly to an end, a lot quicker than Iruka had thought it would. There was still a lot of paperwork to organised and a lot of details he still needed to include in his case before sending it to Tsunade for her final judgement. Iruka knew he wouldn't have any freetime until this was finished and so far he was way too behind to even consider taking a five minute break.

So far Iruka knew that Naruto suffered from extreme insomnia due to his brothers sudden death, this got worth with lack of treatment and eventually had to be placed in the hospital for full time care. Naruto's parents were supportive and would visit him but Naruto was still in denial.

A few months later they were given Sasuke, he had became extremely suicidal due to his parents death that he had just recently found out about and the local hospital had decided that Sasuke needed to be put into full time care to ensure another attempt wouldn't happen. If that had been that it would have been a lot easier for Iruka, however the latest attempt was a huge setback for him.

Sasuke and Naruto had been roomed together and soon developed a small friendship and Naruto allowed Sasuke into his little group, like Kiba did when Naruto first joined. This made it easier to notice increases in Sasuke's daily serotonin levels and to notify his obvious emotional stability over the course of the following months. This, of course, wasn't enough to issue a release for either of them as they were, at this point, only friends. However, soon enough they ended up falling in love and becoming boyfriends which was, too Iruka mostly, adorable. This was the point where things really started to get moving, Sasuke's daily serotonin levels would spike when around Naruto causing a temporary state of complete happiness, which would lower the chances of another attempt. This, and along with having a sturdy group of friends, was an obvious recovery on Sasuke's behalf.

It was then when Naruto started recovering as well, it was only small things at first like sleeping a few hours but within a couple of years of their relationship and them both being in the facility together Naruto was able to sleep a full night, and is continuing to sleep a full night as long as Sasuke is near. Another point that proves them being good together is other patients in their friendship groups are showing signs of recovery as well, for example Sakura gaining weight and finally getting her period.

The only issue in all of this is the suicide attempt, however it could also be wormed in in the perfect way to promote Iruka's theory, only he had little time to find it. Iruka had 36 hours to find out how Sasuke's suicide attempt was a good thing, which would be incredibly hard as the people who looked at all the release cases would find any reason to not let someone leave.

Iruka worked all through the night and most of the 6th day until he finally figured out how he could put the suicide attempt in and prove it was for the better. Naruto sleeps a full night next to Sasuke, proving he has no symptoms of his original insomnia when means as long as Sasuke is there, Naruto shouldn't be kept in the hospital as it's inhumane. Sasuke has only tried to kill himself because he thought he was going to lose Naruto, as well as that he had received conformation off of Sasuke's older brother Itachi Uchiha that Sasuke was going to be moving to the street next to Naruto's which would remove the distance and danger factor from allowing them both release. Finally, Iruka had a statement written by Sasuke saying that the reason he tried to kill himself is because he thought he was going to lose the one person he truly adores in the world, which means that if the board removes the request to release both of them they had no hearts, in Iruka's eyes anyway. Iruka finally leaned back in his chair and dirty clothes. He glances around at the day old coffee mugs and his messy hair, but he had finally done it. With 24 hours left to spare he had finally written a believable reason as to why Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha should be released together the following Monday.

**Day 7**

Iruka sat Sasuke and Naruto down in his office, he had sent off the request and had gotten a response a few hours later.

"Are you sure you want the answer?" Iruka asked as Kakashi walked through the door as he didn't even know the answer.

"I don't know.. It's early isn't it? Is that good? Is that bad?" Naruto asked, starting to panic, but Sasuke consoled him quietly.

"We want to know" Sasuke said and held Naruto's hand. Kakashi sat next to them and held Sasuke's hand, he was just as scared as both of them.

Iruka opened up the email and skimmed it so he knew what to say, he turned and looked at Sasuke and Naruto, "Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, the board has read my request and have made a choice on their own."

Sasuke and Naruto both bit their lip, this was the most suspenseful moment of their whole lives,

"You're both being released on Monday" Iruka said and let the biggest smile plaster his face. He had done it.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaa long chapter! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, not long left till the end of the story!**


	27. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a rare and severe case of insomnia that got worse over the years due to his brothers sudden death. Sasuke is suicidal due to the newly found information about his parents passing. The two are placed into Konoha Mental Hospital and roomed together, will the two learn to trust and prove their sanity? Or be doomed to wander the white walled rooms for their whole life?

"You're both being released on Monday"

The words echoed around Sasuke and Naruto's head all weekend, the weekend dragged on more than it ever had and the two hardly got enough sleep due to excitement. However, Monday soon enough rolled around.

Over the weekend Minato and Kushina had been contacted and told about Naruto's release, and so had Itachi. The two families had never been so excited for an event before and they even decided to meet up to get to know each other. Itachi spent the Saturday and Sunday unpacking in his new house and had invited Kushina and Minato over on the Monday as a big welcome home party for both Naruto and Sasuke, but that was a secret.

"Sasuke wake up!" Naruto shouted, jumping on Sasuke, "we're leaving today we're leaving today!"

Sasuke opened one of his eyes, growled at Naruto and pushed him off, "go 'way im sleepin.." Sasuke said in a groggy voice,

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted and pulled the covers off of him, "get up! We have to go and get our normal clothes from reception!" Naruto shouted loudly so that Sasuke had no choice but to wake up and go with him.

"Okay fine I'm up I'm up" Sasuke mumbled and sat up and let out a big yawn. Naruto was wide awake, he was obviously overly happy to be getting out, Sasuke was too he was just tired at that point in time and wanted to go back to bed for an extra hour above everything else.

Naruto dragged Sasuke out of the room and down a long corridor which eventually lead to reception, they were handed their clothes and made their way back to their dorm so they could get dressed and take the rest of their belongings down to the common area for their release at 11am that morning.

After putting on the clothes they arrived in, years earlier, the two grabbed most of their stuff and headed to the common area where their friends were waiting. Most of them were holding back tears but Ino, Kiba and Sakura were in fits of tears. Naruto went over and hugged the three and handed them each one of his many plushies,

"these are for you, to remember me okay? I'll come visit you whenever I can but.." Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as he started crying too. Soon enough everyone was in tears and hugging each other and crying about how much they'll miss each other and how much they'll always love each other.

Soon enough their group hug was interrupted by Minato clearing his throat, the three, Minato, Kushina and Itachi, had been let into the common room to escort the two out. Naruto turned around and threw himself into his parents arms while Sasuke pointed out everyone and named them.

"Are you ready to go?" Minato asked and Naruto nodded,

"I have one last thing" Sasuke said as he turned around and grabbed something that he had Kiba hold for the time being.

"what is it?" Naruto asked,

"it's a little gift, for you, to remind us of this place and how many good memories it has" Sasuke said, Kiba started crying even more as he already knew what it was.

_During their time in art therapy Sasuke snuck away from the small group and made something on his own, it took him a while but once he had finished he internally applauded himself because it truly was beautiful._

_"What's that?" Kiba asked as he appeared behind Sasuke, Sasuke tried to hide it but had no luck._

_"Is that a-"_

_"yes! But keep it a secret got it?"_

_"can I not just tell-"_

_"no! Nobody! Understand?!"_

_"...Fine"_

Naruto tilted his head at Sasuke but shrug his shoulders, "cool, what is it?"

"before I give you it I just want you to know that you will always be the love of my life, and you are the only reason I've made it through all of this" Sasuke said.

Kiba whispered something to Ino who instantly teared up and started passing around what it was, even Minato caught on once eye contact was made with Kiba.

"and I made this, so that even when we're out of this place we'll still be together, and before I give you it can I ask one thing?"

"what is it.." naruto whispered, taken back by the nice words Sasuke was saying.

"Will you marry me?" Sasuke asked as he pulled a makeshift ring out from behind his back, made from a marble stone and string.

"...Yes... yes I will, yes!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	28. Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a rare and severe case of insomnia that got worse over the years due to his brothers sudden death. Sasuke is suicidal due to the newly found information about his parents passing. The two are placed into Konoha Mental Hospital and roomed together, will the two learn to trust and prove their sanity? Or be doomed to wander the white walled rooms for their whole life?

**If you're reading this then you'll officially finished I'm not crazy. It is officially in complete mode and I am so happy I finally found the time to finish it.**

**I just want to say thank you so much to all of my amazing readers whether you're here from the very first chapter or have just read it all now it doesn't matter, thank you so much for joining me on this journey and allowing me to be apart of your lives in such a unique way. Thank you for allowing me to continue writing this and for all the amazing feedback I have gotten!**

**I probably wouldn't have finished this if it wasn't for your support.**

**I really hoped you enjoyed this story and the journey those lovable characters went on, thank you so much for being apart of my first ever story that I properly finished till the end, this truly is an amazing feeling and an amazing ability to do!**

**Every single person that reads this story will always have a place in my heart, I love all of you so much, I want you all to stay strong and honestly I wouldn't be here, writing this kinda-chapter, if it wasn't for every single one of you guys. Thank you, so much. I really mean that!**

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my fanfiction, wattpad and quotev account under "twisted nymph"


End file.
